


A Girl With Pale Blue Eyes

by Morbid1Curiosity



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/F, Long-Distance Relationship, Past Relationship(s), Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-02-27 07:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 47,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13243188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morbid1Curiosity/pseuds/Morbid1Curiosity
Summary: [AU story - details inside] Yang felt like everyone in her life slowly abandoned her. It burdened her heart, made her fire quench from the inside out. The worst of it came when her girlfriend had to leave, thus their relationship shifting to a passionless distance relationship. Yet everything was to change, once a certain girl appeared in her life. A girl with pale blue eyes.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This gonna be a long one, mostly because I want to explain the motivation and rules behind this Another universe and story in general, so people can make sure it's something they won't regret reading.
> 
> I'll start with the less important thing. This fic was inspired by v5, mostly by Yang's character development. While volume 1-3 didn't introduce much, or didn't really focus on anything in relation to Yang (at least it was done poorly – If you want to believe the rumors that there were some behind the scenes arguments on how to handle her character, you can blame it on that). But starting with volume 4 and going into volume 5, Yang got a very subtle, but important boost in her development as a character.
> 
> For me it kind of correlates to Weiss's growth as a character. While we learn about these two, and how they act, I think it's safe to say that where Weiss warms up, Yang grows colder. I'm not saying they are switching places personality wise, or that Weiss turns into an optimistic Ruby, nor Yang turns into a cold hearted female dog, but just saying i can see that it's shifting like that.
> 
> So while thinking about it, it motivated me to start a new story. Freezerburn story, unlike everything else I did so far which was a Whiterose thing.
> 
> Now for the AU rules that I should put out.
> 
> Story is made from Yang's perspective.
> 
> It's a modern thing, but I think i'll still use names from remnant, just to not use any specific part of the world. It's mostly because then it's accessible for anyone from around the world, and It'll save me time on researching how things work in that part of the world. Although I'll still keep myself from calling things by its name, unless forced to.
> 
> Age group? Well, since it's AU, I decided to do a little shift in ages, mostly to keep the cast of the show together in groups. You'll have the oldest which would be folks like team CFVY which I'm not even sure will appear, but just in case. Then you have older which are Yang, Blake, Pyrrha and Ren. Lastly is the younger group, consisting of Ruby, Weiss and Jaune. If any other characters are introduced I'll make sure to be clear about which age they belong to.
> 
> Last thing about age is that I simply don't wish to say any specific age number, but if you guys insist? I can add some specifics in the later chapters. The age difference between Yang's group and Ruby's group is around the same as in the show, so around two years.
> 
> Some characters might act differently at first, but as you all can predict, it's due to the story being AU, so some factors have been removed, and had to be replaced by something similar to try and not change the core of said character, but some details might differ and i apologize if that's not the vision you have of said character. I'll do my damndest to stay in character as much as possible with all of them.
> 
> Last thing, I do not wish to make Blake into a bad guy in this story. She is not, but you have to remember it's Yang's perspective, so it'll be colored.
> 
> If I forgot anything, or you want to ask, just leave a review/comment. Be sure to be logged in so I can response in case it's a question.

Be-

  


The noise was almost immediately silenced by a hand landing heavily on the top of the alarm clock. Yang wasn't asleep for half the night and she just waited for the thing to ring so she could just silence it with one precise hit. She closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh. Another night like this.

  


It wasn't that she couldn't sleep, well in a way it was, but not as if sleep refused to come to her. It was just the fact that her sleep didn't last long. Each night she was exhausted beyond belief, only to fall asleep the moment her head hit the pillow. While each night she hoped that slumber would last through the night till the alarm clock brought her back to the world of the awakened, it never happened.

  


Instead she slept for 4 hours, and as if having some kind of alarm clock of her own inside her brain, she just woke up and could not go back to sleep. She felt refreshed and rested, but at the same time weirdly tired and exhausted. Not to mention that four hours of sleep never allowed her to keep the positive parts for long through the day.

  


It was annoying, that's for sure. But for now she felt good, in a way at least, and she might as well prepare for the day. While sleep could be useful to keep her good shape, it wasn't necessary, at least it's what she said to herself each and every morning since it started. She wouldn't allow for her healthy routine to be messed up by it.

  


As she stood up and stretched with some simple exercise, the logical side of her brain started to breed ideas how to escape her current state of misery. The most obvious one were that she could visit a doctor, but she was afraid. What if she had some sort of chronic disease, what if she required some medicine. She knew... Well, heard that insomnias or other sleep issues often came from some psychological things, and those are cured with the most horrible drugs ever imaginable.

  


That could ruin her body or her mind. Get her addicted to some pills or make her life worse but in a different way, or rather keep it bad but in a different way.

  


She let out a deep sigh as she was done with her morning stretches. Cold shower would clear her mind and wake her up properly. While some folks thought coffee was the best thing in the morning, it was another thing that Yang was afraid of. Addiction was never the answer for her, you're just replacing one issue with another.

  


She got her jogging outfit and headed to the bathroom. Dad was already out, which was the usual since forever or since she could remember at least. He did came over at around the time where both her and Ruby were home from school, mostly to check on them, as well as show himself that he's still alive. While it sounded weird, that's how your life was when you're a detective working for the local criminal departement. People who didn't have their close family members in any kind of dangerous job wouldn't understand. She simply shrugged those folks off if they pestered her about the logic of such behaviour.

  


Speaking of her sister, she was still asleep. Ruby always got up shortly after Yang was done with her second, proper shower after the jogging was done. She shook her head at that, although not without a smile. Why such reaction? Because the redhead wants to become a police officer in the future, but if she doesn't start exercising and make it her daily routine, she might fail the physical entrance exams, and just be unfit for the work. While she approved of her sisters motivation, wanting to make the world a better place, just that won't make it work.

  


She did had one thing going for her, she was a gun freak. Always creeped people who knew her for a bit without knowing that, and then to suddenly find out? Gosh their faces, how such a cheerful, innocent girl knew so much about things used to hurt and kill people. That always draw a chuckle out from her.

  


Taking off her pajamas, she finally stepped into the cabin, as she set the knob to cold and felt the ice cold water hit her body. At first she tensed and it took her a few seconds to relax. She was used to the feeling, and just as most folks, while at first it was strange and unpleasant, after some frequent morning showers like this? She not only got used to them, they made her feel better.

  


She didn't clean herself at that time, simply allowed for the cold water to wake her body up. Either way she will require a proper shower after her jog. Not like she meets anyone she knows at that time either.

  


Once she had enough, she stepped outside, reaching for a towel to dry herself. She stretched herself and began to put on her jogging outfit. Tight black shorts and a brown blouse. With sneakers of course, her worn out black and white sneakers. She was sad that her old ones, black and yellow bumblebee sneakers were ruined to the point of not being usable, and she looked everywhere for a replacement. Yet she had to settle for a normal pair. Truly a first world problem if she ever heard about one.

  


That done she only had to do one last thing, her mp3 player. She kept two headsets around. One for jogging and one for more casual usage. Mostly because her jogging setup had to be tight, so it wouldn't fall out or down, and while trying to achieve it she did succeed but prolonged usage did hurt her ears and head. Yet it was enough for the short time she exercised or jogged.

  


As she mounted the device onto herself and checked to make sure it wouldn't accidently fall, she went down the stairs. She didn't hear any indication that it was raining, and it wasn't the season to snow, so hopefully she wouldn't need to change for the alternative she kept for such reasons as cold or weather issue.

  


She picked her keys and got out, the cold morning air hitting her, but while most folks grimaced at the feeling, she embraced it, just like the cold water from earlier ago. Locking the door behind, she turned on her music device and picked her workout music. She didn't have any sort of favorite genre of music. She liked plenty from each, and she found each had different use or effect on her.

  


Still, now was not time to think. She took a deep breath and started to move. She didn't really read into too much of the subject of meditation, but from what she understood, this was sort of meditation for her. She focused on her breathing, clearing her mind and allowing for her body to work on autopilot.

  


That was time in her day where she could just exist without being bothered by her mind, worries and all that daily crap. It wasn't bad, quite the contrary, it was cleansing for her. Like a deep breath before diving back under water.

  


Usually she kept it between twenty to thirty minutes, never less than that and rarely a few minutes more. It was another of those things she never bothered to check, how long was she supposed to do this but then again? She never really cared to achieve anything with it. She simply thought it's nice to exercise, and she just followed her body and how much it could endure at a time. Pushing yourself to the limit was the goal, yes, but it was to do small steps methodically, rather then try to push yourself over the limit as much as possible each and every time. One lead to improvement, the other? To ruination.

  


Besides, this sort of thing had to be fun, first and foremost. Sure, pushing yourself each and every time by a tiny bit, and after like a year sitting down to understand how much one progressed was fun, hurting yourself over trying to achieve something? Definitely not fun. Unless someone was into the whole pain thing, but than again? There were... Easier ways to achieve that sort of fun, at least Yang assumed so.

  


No more than twenty five minutes later, she was opening the front doors of her house. She took one last deep breath of the cold morning air and went inside. Her steps sent her towards the kitchen where she reached for the bottle of water and poured herself a glass, while she wasn't extremely thirsty, she was aware that it was important to keep herself hydrated. Speaking of water, time to clean herself of the sweat and reward her body with some warm shower.

  


As she went upstairs, she took of the mp3 player and the headset that was already starting to annoy her, she grabbed a set of proper clothes and headed to the shower. There didn't happen anything out of the ordinary once she was back in the bathroom. She always focused on the task at hand, forcing her mind to not wander off from just focusing on her current actions.

  


There was a reason for that, since it didn't happen prior to a few months before now. Still, the day was young, and the time to think over those events was yet to come. After her bathroom routine was done, it was time for breakfast.

  


As she headed down, she heard the alarm clock ring in Ruby's room, a cue for Yang to turn on the radio downstairs. It was always more pleasant to eat breakfast with some music, and the news might actually say something useful from time to time.

  


She opted for toasts this morning, it really shifted between that and cereals for herself and Ruby, at least in the week. Weekends or free days often meant some different type of food being introduced, mostly to break the routine.

  


As she heard movement upstairs, she settled the kettle onto the oven in case her sister wanted some tea, while rarely it did happen. Her go to was usually milk or hot chocolate, although considering her food was filled with sugar already, it was Yang's duty to decline her the second option.

  


She herself was fine with some plain toasts and a glass of water for now, her second breakfast could consist of some tea, she wasn't sure yet. Her sister sometimes nudged her about having some kind of weird ascetic diet, and while it sounded weird, it did made her feel a bit self conscious about it, since she didn't really do any of this on purpose, she simply enjoyed it and what she ate, and it made her feel good. Still she tried to sneak in something else then plain things into her food menu, and something else than water in her drink menu.

  


She finished her food, and the toaster was done with preparing the second batch just in time for Ruby to move down the stairs. "Hey sis, had a good sleep?"

  


The redhead yawned as if that alone was the answer, still she delivered a proper one too. "Slept great, too bad it was so short. Need to cut the game time." She shook her head as she headed towards the fridge.

  


Yang rolled her eyes at that. "You say that every morning." She smirked as she watched the younger girl take out a single cookie and sit down with it.

  


"And I mean it each and every time, I swear." She said as she opened her mouth to crunch into the cookie, but before she could succeed, Yang was there to snatch it out from between her fingers, making the girl bite nothing more than air.

  


"Yang! That's mine cookie!" The redhead pouted.

  


The blonde chuckled at that and placed the plate with two toasts in front of her. "No sweets before you eat something proper." She said as she herself bite into the cookie. "Speaking of, what do you want on them? Also tea or milk?" She peered at the girl as she asked.

  


Ruby grumbled but sighed as she eyed her meal. "Peanut butter and jam, and I'll have milk."

  


"Alright, just don't go too crazy on the spread, alright?" Yang went towards the fridge to take out the two jars and placed it next to the plate she earlier put in front of Ruby, together with a butter knife.

  


"I know I know, you pester me for it each and every morning." The redhead rolled her eyes.

  


"And each and every morning you put too much of whatever you're having onto your toast, Ruby. The cycle of life." She rolled her eyes with a smile, as she went for the last thing she needed, the milk. Pouring it into a glass and settling it in front of the girl.

  


"It's not my fault that it's so tasty!" The younger girl retorted stubbornly, before her features softened. "Hey Yang?"

  


"Whats up?" She looked at her younger sister with a smile.

  


"Thanks... For the breakfast I mean." They shared a smile at that.

  


"Don't mention it, what are older sisters for." She winked and ruffled Ruby's hair shortly, both her words and actions earning a short lived giggle out of the redhead. "So need anything else before I go?"

  


"Mmm... Nope, although why can't you just drive the bus with me?" The younger girl tilted her head curiously.

  


"Well, why can't you just walk to the school with me hm?" Yang raised a brow, although she couldn't help but to smirk.

  


That made her sister roll her eyes. "Because why do that when you can spend ten to fifteen minutes on a bus, and not walk for forty five minutes with your ridiculous marching speed."

  


"It's just nice to do that." Yang shrugged. "Since I'm free, I'll see you later. Have a good day at school Rubes!" Yang said as she went upstairs to grab her bag, from the stairs she saw her sister wave at her as she attempted to say something with her mouth full which made the blonde laugh at her sister's antics.

  


She grabbed her mp3 device, a different set of headphone and her bag before heading out. With one last wave to Ruby, she went through the front doors taking in the morning air, now polluted with cars and other automobiles that moved along the road. She loved the peace and quiet of the morning when she was out to jog, this? This was just profanity to her ears, perhaps mostly due to the fact that she understood how beautiful the silence from before was.

  


She shrugged as she put on the headset on her ears, cutting herself from reality in at least one way. As the music started to play, she began to move. Now while both her and Ruby didn't attend to the same school, it was in the same direction, hence why they could travel together if they agreed on the way of getting there. Sadly that was not the case.

  


Yang was... Happy about that, not because she hated her sister, she loved her more than anything in the world, but last few months were tough for her, and she didn't want Ruby to notice that. Ruby didn't lie, it took her up to an hour to get to her school, and that hour was filled with thoughts.

  


Lately these thoughts weren't as pleasant as she wanted them to be. She felt alone, but not alone in terms of wanting to find someone. Alone in terms of feeling abandoned. It was the type of emptiness that couldn't be replaced by anyone, since she grew less and less prone on acquiring new relationships the more time passed, almost growing afraid of once more being left alone. Be it friends or anything more. Yang once more was growing afraid.

  


First was her biological mother who left her dad for whatever reason. She just left apparently, either that or her dad didn't want to comment on it in anyway, even after so many years. Then was Ruby's mom, although clearly it wasn't her fault, as she died when her sister was very young. That was a hit for the entire family. After that came her dad who started to work more and more, and while he was around, it sometimes felt as if nothing would change if he suddenly disappeared, with how little he spent time around the house.

  


Again, it wasn't his fault, he had to work to provide for them, and perhaps it was his way of not going crazy after two failed marriages. She always hated herself whenever her mind went the route of blaming her dad, as he did nothing wrong. He's just a human after all.

  


The worst, perhaps worst due to it being so recent or maybe because she's old enough to fully comprehend and feel about it, was her girlfriend. Was she her girlfriend still? That was no longer clear to her.

  


A few months ago Blake at one day randomly told her she was moving to a different country, something related to her father, his job, typical stuff. She claimed she didn't want to say anything earlier because of not wanting for each and every moment they spent after that as if one of them was to die.

  


Still, Yang felt bad. They could have one last date, share something special together to have a memory of it, or anything. Instead it was just like that, a quick announcement, some time for Yang to get some informations, a kiss and she had to go.

  


Once more, it wasn't her fault, perhaps how she handled it, but Yang could see logic behind her words, she wanted to spend it as they spent time so far, without her acting differently towards her girlfriend.

  


That was perhaps the most annoying thing, that she was powerless to change anything, because she was either too young or it wasn't really anyone's fault. It was how life was, and she had to clench her teeth and just go with it.

  


Such thoughts plagued her mind whenever she had a moment for herself, and while some people might think that it would still be easier to just go by bus, since those moments would last shorter, it was her sister that she worried the most. She simply didn't want to bother anyone with her little demons, especially since they wouldn't be able to do anything about it.

  


The sight of her destination was like a blessing, and she entered these halls that bored her to hell and back with a smile nowadays. Distraction, or at least things to put her to sleep so she didn't have to think.

  


"Yang, hello. You look refreshed as always." A familiar voice, one of her friends, greeted her. She smiled back at the source of it.

  


"Hey Pyrrha, You look pretty good yourself." She grinned as she moved to sit on the bench next to her. "So how are things with you this morning?"

  


"Worrying about that test we'll have in two weeks, outside of that nothing new." She shrugged and sighed.

  


"Huh? You always pass with the best grade, why worrying over it?" The blonde raised her brow at the other girl's words.

  


"Precisely, but I start studying at least a week before any test, and I do so for a few hours, often all my free time. You on the other hand always claim to not study yet are not far behind from my scores." She crossed her arms. "While people praise me that I'm smart, I think in reality I'm the stupid one, and they should send these words your way."

  


"Eh?" Yang blinked. "Hah, I'm just lucky, really. I do study a bit, and whenever there's a test or some other form of exam I just get questions that I know the answer for." She shrugged but couldn't help to chuckle.

  


"Every test? For years?" The redhead sent her a doubtful glare, and Yang couldn't do anything but spread her arms with a sheepish smile.

  


The blonde decided that it was a good idea to change the subject. "Where's Ren?"

  


"He won't be here today, he had to take Nora to see a doctor." Pyrrha's smile came back onto her lips, although not without a clearly visible sadness to it.

  


Yang winced at that. "Ouch, anything serious?"

  


"Since he mentioned a doctor and not a hospital, I assume it's nothing serious that will threaten her life." Her smile grew a bit at that, as if her own words improved her mood if only by a small amount.

  


"Hope not, for both of their sake. I mean, while I don't wish anything bad happening to Nora, it would ruin Ren, the poor guy has nothing else but her." Yang shook her head, such a weird pair those two were, but in the end she always treated them as a pair of siblings.

  


"And she has no one else but him." Pyrrha nodded.

  


"I'll send him a text message at one of our lectures, gonna keep me busy a bit, and maybe it'll stop us from worrying." Yang said as she got up, stretching her limbs.

  


"Also that might keep you from sleeping through the lectures." The redhead raised a brow, although a bemused, playful sparkles could be seen behind her green eyes.

  


"Hey, part of my genius." Yang replied with a grin.

  


oooOOOooo

  


Yang sighed as she sat down in the bus seat. While she enjoyed walking from home to school, she prefered to drive back by bus, mostly because she didn't want to miss seeing her dad. She might have seemed annoyed that morning at him, but deep down it was her dad, and she loved him no matter what. It didn't help that there was always a shadow looming over him of potentially getting hurt while doing his job.

  


She also didn't have to worry about Ruby, since rarely did they finish school at the same time. As such she could enjoy the ride home alone and with her thoughts. Lucky she was tired, so her mind wandered about plenty of topics, some were bad sure, but some were casual or weird. From things like what movie to watch this evening, to the question of what got the name orange first, the color or the fruit.

  


The ride was short, no more than ten minutes since she was lucky with the traffic lights and all. Once near home she reached for her keys and opened the front doors, a smile appeared on her lips as she heard sounds from the kitchen. It wasn't because she was hungry, but because it had to be her dad who was doing the cooking.

  


"Hey dad, what's for dinner?" She asked as she leaned over the table.

  


"Yang, my favorite sunny little dragon." He smiled over his shoulder as he kept whatever he was frying from burning. "And we're having some pasta, hope you don't mind."

  


"So you know plenty of these huh?" She smirked at the choice of his words. "I'm fine with whatever you make!"

  


"Just one, but that's besides the point. You should get ready and make sure Ruby won't get late." He retorted, this time without turning around to look at her.

  


Yang shrugged and began to move upstairs. "Sure thing dad."

  


She opted to first get her bag and change herself into a more casual set of clothes. While she did that, she paused for a moment as she eyed her computer. Dark thoughts started to gather over her head, thoughts she had to shake off for now. She had a task to do, and a dinner to enjoy with her family.

  


She went towards her sisters room, knocking on it and opening it. Inside was her sister without her pants and in her underwear. "Yang! Im changing!" The blonde winced as she started to close the doors, only to pause and peek once more inside.

  


"Ruby, is that underwear with teddy bears?" She had to swiftly close the door as a pillow was sent her way, she couldn't help snicker at that. "Also Dad said that you should hurry or you'll miss dinner!

  


oooOOOooo

  


Their meals were peaceful, but never awkward. The radio played quietly in the background, and everyone enjoyed the simple, but filling and tasty meal.

  


"So how was school for both of you girls?" Tai smiled as he looked between his two daughters.

  


It was Ruby who answered first. "We'll be having a new classmate next week, so I volunteered to be her new buddy." Ruby said with a grin, as if it was something to be prideful about.

  


"a new buddy?" Tai raised a brow at that.

  


Yang decide to chime in, as not to seem like she's being outside of the conversation. "If nothing changed from when I was around, it's like an assigned person that makes sure you feel welcomed and they help out the new kid with stuff like classes, catching up in case they are from a school were some subjects weren't done yet, and all that jazz."

  


"Ah that's my girl, always there to help out others." The man nodded with approval towards Ruby.

  


"Always!" She replied, enjoying the praise. "Although Nora would yell me over and take that if she wasn't absent. Which actually was strange, since she never skipped a day before. I hope nothing bad happened." The previous joy over being praised was now replaced with worry.

  


"Mmm, Ren took her to see a doctor, he also was absent." Yang nodded at that.

  


The redhead gasped. "Oh no, have something bad happened?"

  


"I sent him a message this morning, he texted me back saying it's just some stomach virus, nothing a day or two of rest won't fix." Yang shrugged and smiled, hoping that would ease her sisters worry.

  


Ruby did smile back at her, although it was still noticeable that her worries weren't completely gone. It was just like her to want to worry about everyone.

  


oooOOOooo

  


It was late evening when Yang sat in front of her PC. She hated this time of the day, and she hated but at the same time craved what was to come. She wondered if she had to turn it on, to face what was going to happen, to endure what happened endless times for the past few months. In the end she decided she had to, because she was weak willed. With that her finger reached towards the power button.

  


She waited for her computer to boot up, as she tried to calm herself down. After dinner with her dad and sister not much had happened. Since she exercised every two days to leave herself some room for studying in case there was a tests or exams or whatever, she had this day free, meaning she could enjoy a movie or a show with her sister.

  


Her dad left after preparing the meal, more work. Nothing she could do to stop him, so she just accepted that he'd work till long hours each and every day, with but a moment to bless them with his presence.

  


Her computer finally booted up, and it was launching all the necessary things, one of them being her messenger. She had hopes for something to happen, for a certain window to pop up. She waited, first for it to turn on, then hoping that the message would appear. But a moment passed, and another and another, but nothing came. She sighed and opened it the window that she hoped each and every time for the past few months to message her first.

  


_Yang: Hey_

  


She waited for a response starin at the window. Five minutes, ten, fifteen it all rolled to half an hour before a response appeared on the screen.

  


_Blake: Hello_

  


Once more Yang waited for something more to be added, but after a moment of more digital silence she let out a sigh.

  


_Y: How was your day?_

  


_B: It was okay, yours?_

  


_Y: Same._

  


While deep down Yang knew that this ended their conversation, she also know that her heart would live with hope. The rest of the evening and night was spent browsing video sites, image sites and other sites Yang found appropriate to entertain herself, but her eyes always moved towards the small message box in hopes it starts flashing.

  


The first few weeks were spent with Yang trying to keep the conversation rolling, she talked about her own day and other things, but soon learned that Blake was always just responding with short messages. While she didn't say much, when they were together at least there was a physical presence, so it was just nice to spend time together even if in silence.

  


Now? Now it was nothing. After the few weeks Yang slowly gave up, she herself spoke less and less, to the point where this current situation occurred. It made her heart ache, but she couldn't do anything to fix this situation.

  


Once it was late enough, she opened the window herself.

  


_Y: It's getting late, I'll head to bed. G'night._

  


_B: Alright, night._

  


Once more she waited for something, anything else to be said and once more she was greeted with digital silence. She sighed and turned off the computer.

  


This was the norm for her for the past few months, and would be still for the next couple of weeks. Why just couple of weeks? Because after these couple of weeks something unusual happened.

  


oooOOOooo

  


Yang was meditating, but it was her own meditation, as she did crunches and forced her mind to focus on nothing else but her breathing. For some reason she opted to not play her music this time, she wasn't sure why, but she started her exercise and she forgot, deciding not to bother with it. Perhaps deep down she was curious if lack of music affected her routine in some way.

  


Lack of any audio distraction made her notice some talking downstairs. She wasn't sure what it was about, but one of the voice sounded didn't belong to Tai nor Ruby. She shrugged it off, or wanted to, till her dad's yell echoed through the house. "Yang! Mind keeping an eye on Ruby and her friend? I have to leave!"

  


"Dad! I don't need babysitting, I'm not a baby anymore!" Came her sisters stubborn and loud response.

  


With that the blonde stopped and got up, with a single sigh to catch her breathing she exited her room, just a moment before her dad was about to leave. "Sure dad." She smiled and waved at him from upstairs, only to receive a quick wave from him in return as he closed the doors.

  


She decided to at least see which of Ruby's friends came to visit as she moved downstairs. To her surprise she was meet with an unfamiliar sight. "Hey sis, who's your friend?"

  


"Ugh, come on Yang, I told you we're fine, no need to look over us like we're in pre-school" Ruby was first to turn around as they were standing in the living room. Yang didn't have time to response to her, as the mysterious figure followed in her sisters steps, turning around to face her.

  


They were still wearing their school uniforms. Burgundy jacket with a white shirt underneath, followed by a red checkered skirt. Simple, but elegant. She was the same height as Ruby, perhaps a tiny bit smaller, but if so, it was but an inch or two. She had long white hair pulled back into an off centered bun tail that was pinned with an icicle shaped tiara. Her skin was pale, but not like Ruby's, it felt strange for Yang, but this girl seemed to have... Different kind of paleness to her, if that was possible. Then there was the scar which surprised the blonde to see on such a pretty face.

  


The last thing she noticed was when their gazes crossed.

  


Her eyes, pale blue eyes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this prologue to my newest story! Something I didn't want to clutter the first note at the start is that this story will start the romance part... Quicker? In a way, as in the premise of the romance part won't be how it started, but I will want to focus more on what will happen after it starts. I don't want to rush, and I'll do my best to keep it natural, but it's another warning of sorts, or a promise. 
> 
> If you have any questions, comments, thoughts, ideas or worries? Please don't hesitate to leave a review/comment! I love to read them and I enjoy responding to them. It also motivates me to write more!


	2. Witch

"Hello, I'm Weiss Schnee, It's a pleasure to meet you." The white haired girl offered a polite curtsy, only to follow up with another smile as she focused her attention on the blond girl.

  
  


Yang blinked a few times before her brain registered that she was just standing there, staring at the girl. "R-Right! I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister. Nice to meet ya." Her own smile grew into an impish grin as she focused on her younger sister, an idea brewing inside her mind.

  
  


"Well didn't know you prefer the netflix and chill routine Ruby, but you sure found yourself a nice catch." She winked at the redhead.

  
  


The girl in question blinked a few times as Yang's words were processed inside her brain, only for her entire face to turn red as she stomped her feet. "Yang! It's not like that, this is the new girl I told you a few weeks ago!" The younger of the sisters tried to mask her embarrassment with anger.

  
  


"I don't think I understand." Weiss looked between the two girls, clearly confused at their antics.

  
  


Ruby pinched the bridge of her nose. "She just assumed we're here on a date."

  
  


It took a few seconds before the weight of Ruby's words hit the Schnee, as she managed to grow even more pale, her eyes growing wide as her pupils shrank. She attempted to say something, but the only thing that escaped her throat was a single sound. "Eh?!"

  
  


Yang just stood there grinning like a sated wolf, observing the mayhem her words have caused. She was quite proud, as she didn't expect for it to have this much effect on the two girls.

  
  


"Yang, upstairs, now. I uh... Dad wanted me to tell you something, Weiss you won't mind waiting for us a moment, right?" Ruby asked as she started to move, grabbing her sister's arm and dragging her upstairs. The blonde managing to smile sheepishly at the white haired girl, waving a hand at her. The Schnee managing to just shake her head lightly as to answer Ruby's question, and barely raise her hand as she was still not sure what just happened.

  
  


Once upstairs the younger girl took a deep breath to calm herself. "Yang, this is Weiss, the girl I told you and dad a few weeks ago." The girl focused her silver eyes on her older sister.

  
  


"Yeah you said that already, so what did dad want?" The blonde tilted her head curiously.

  
  


"It was a ruse! I just wanted to ask you if you could... Cut a bit of that with her? She's... She has trouble making friends. Kind of, it's better now but still, be gentle?" Ruby pleaded with her and Yang rolled her eyes.

  
  


"It was just a joke Rubes, but fine I'll be careful around her sheesh. You're acting like she's a snowflake and will melt if you do even as much as poke her." The blonde grimaced, high maintenance people, those were usually the worse.

  
  


"It's not like that Yang, she just... Look, there's a reason. Could you please trust me? She's a good person, and a great friend, so please?" Once more the younger girl pleaded with her sister as she joined her hands together.

  
  


The blonde sighed. "Yeah I get you, alright. I'll trust your judgement."

  
  


"Great! Now uh... Could you um... entertain her for a few minutes? I... I have to do... Something." Ruby cleared her throat, to which Yang raised a brow.

  
  


"Alright?" She saw Ruby smile sheepishly and move towards the bathroom. With another sigh she decided to move down to entertain their guest.

  
  


Once in the living room, she noticed that the girl sat on the couch, although from the looks of it she attempted to take as little place as possible, or maybe it's how normal folks sat? She always enjoyed taking as much space as possible herself.

  
  


"Hey there, sorry for that little joke from earlier." She waved and smiled as she sat on the couch, although keeping her distance from the girl.

  
  


"It's alright, I understand. It's how siblings are." Weiss answered wearing a polite smile.

  
  


"Sometimes, do you have any siblings?" Yang asked, deciding that it's a good way to start some casual conversation till her sister was done.

  
  


"I... Well, yes. But it's different and complicated." At that the younger girl looked to the side, avoiding to look at the blonde.

  
  


There was an awkward silence, in which Yang desperately tried to think of something to say. She usually always had some sort of topic at hand, some thing she could discuss. She never had trouble just casually chit chatting. Yet this time she just couldn't find it in herself to do that. Was her little depression getting to her this much? Taking away her social skills.

  
  


"Right uh, speaking of siblings and such, I'll have to do the big sister routine and make sure my sister isn't getting into any trouble knowing you." She put on a serious face as she nodded at her own words.

  
  


Weiss turned her head towards the blonde, first in shock which in a few seconds turned into anger. "I'll let you know that I do not indulge in anything illegal, neither do I approve of such behaviour from my surroundings." Yang had to keep herself from chuckling at how vexed the girl got over her fake assumption.

  
  


Instead she winked at her and once more smiled. "See, this kind of answer calms me down. Ruby is a great girl, but she sometimes can be blinded by her own vision of the world, so I worry about her each and every day." At that she looked towards the stairs leading upstairs, in the direction where her sister was.

  
  


"It's true, your sister is a very good person." Weiss's words made Yang focus her gaze on the younger girl.

  
  


"Speaking of which, she's not being an... Issue, right? I mean i love her to bits, but I know she can be a...uh, a handful, if you know what I mean." Yang rubbed the back of her neck as she wasn't sure what exactly she wanted to say, or rather how to properly formulate her own thoughts.

  
  


"Ruby can be overwhelming, yes, but I'm grateful for that, as she managed to... Convince me that having friends isn't an inconvenience." The Schnee looked to the side with a smile.

  
  


"How can friends be an inconvenience?" Yang couldn't help but ask, as her brow raised.

  
  


She saw the polite smile slowly fade from the younger girl's face, her attention now moving to the floor. "I assume it's not something worthy of a secret. Since I already said this much I might as well follow up on what I meant." The girl let out a deep sigh. "When you don't have many friends, or none at all, you simply think that you can go through life without anyone. Ruby was polite enough, or rather impolite, to prove me wrong."

  
  


Yang didn't say anything, as she looked towards the staircase once more. It was more to not look at the girl, as Weiss's words echoed inside her head. "Yeah, I understand what you mean." She wasn't even aware of when her own words escaped her lips.

  
  


"You do?" Once she looked back at the Schnee, she saw her raise a brow and look surprised.

  
  


"Yeah." She simply added and smiled, although she knew that she couldn't mask the sadness that crept into that smile.

  
  


"I... See." The Schnee answered giving a very slow nod and reached towards her bag. Yang's attention was brought to the sound of flushing from upstairs, as she peered towards the source of the noise, even if it was far away, it meant that Ruby was soon to join them. Good, meant that she could go finish her workout or at least escape this awkward conversation.

  
  


"Here." As she was distracted with her own thoughts, she barely noticed the younger girl pushing a piece of paper in front of her face. Having no other option but to take it, she noticed it had some words and a number on it.

  
  


"I... Don't wish to be pushy about this, but this is my contact number for my phone and messenger. Ruby insists I get a few friends on there so I might as well start with her sister, and the phone number might prove useful in case something happens." Weiss explained with a nod.

  
  


It seemed a very efficient explanation for just wanting to share a phone number and to be added on an online messenger, but Yang shrugged it off remembering Ruby's previous explanation. "Sure thing, I'll send you a message on both of these as soon as possible."

  
  


She wanted to smile at the girl, but as she found her a bit closer then before, and turned towards her, she couldn't help but once more notice her eyes. She felt her throat grew tight as she stared into her eyes, those pale blue eyes. She felt powerless to look away, as if this girl just casted a spell on her.

  
  


It was Ruby who came to her rescue. "Hey guys! Hope everything's alright here." The redhead smiled as she entered the room.

  
  


Yang using this distraction peeled her eyes away from Weiss's face, and looked towards her younger sister. "Hey Rubes, you uh, feeling alright? Took you awhile."

  
  


Ruby smiled sheepishly, at which Yang couldn't help but raise a brow. Explanation came from the least source she expected, as the Schnee started to speak. "There was a sale in the school cafeteria, turned out it was mostly food that was already expired."

  
  


Yang covered her face with one of her hands. "Let me guess..."

  
  


"..Sweets." The Schnee nodded, as if the secret of sugar obsession of Ruby was not a secret to anyone.

  
  


"Ruby, come on, I thought you could control your cravings." Yang looked at her younger sister, clearly disappointed at this revelation.

  
  


"It's not my fault! I was tricked, fooled by the marketing machine! I'm the victim Yang, and you're talking like it's my fault." Ruby pouted and crossed her arms.

  
  


"Ruby, everyone told you that something wasn't right, even Nora didn't get anything." Weiss shook her head.

  
  


"Are you feeling alright Ruby? Should we make a doctor appointment tomorrow? I don't want you to end up in a hospital." Yang got up as she approached her sister and grabbed her arms to look closer at her.

  
  


"I'm fine Yang! I swear it's nothing." The redhead rolled her eyes.

  
  


"Everyone was actually surprised that it didn't really affect her, I guess up till now. Especially considering how much she had." Once more the Schnee's voice came from behind Yang.

  
  


"Yep, gods have their eyes on you Rubes, even when you eat moldy cookies." She shook her head, although couldn't help but smirk at her own words.

  
  


"Hey! They weren't moldy... Just a bit hard." Her younger sibling pouted.

  
  


"Right, well you two continue with your date, I'll go back to my exercise." Yang grinned as she pushed her sister towards the couch where Weiss was sitting.

  
  


"Yang! It's not a date!" As she got pushed towards the couch which was equipped with specialized ammunition against annoying sisters, the redhead took a pillow and threw it at her, which the blonde skillfully avoided, although quickly evacuated herself from the room in case there were more bullets flying her way.

  
  


The last sound she heard was, to her surprise, the laughter of the white haired girl.

  
  


oooOOOooo

  
  


As Yang entered her room, exercise was the least thing on her mind. There were two reasons for that. First was that it was late, actually the time she usually messaged Blake. The second was Ruby's new friend.

  
  


She eyed her computer, and felt surprised, almost relieved that she didn't feel that craving for Blake's attention. At least for a month now she didn't want to turn on her computer, mostly due to the fact of what happened when she did. Yet each and every time she felt like she needed to do this, her heart hoped to get any kind of interaction with the girl.

  
  


Today though? Today she didn't care. She decided to lay down on her bed, and raised the small piece of paper she received. There was her name with a hashtag and some number she didn't care to decode right now, and below that her phone number. The girl had such neat writing, even though she seemed to do it in such a quick and improvised way.

  
  


Her words shone some light on what Ruby tried to explain though. Why she was so difficult and it was important to let her blossom on her own, socially that is. She chuckled, who knew her sister was so good at understanding people, but why was she surprised? Ruby was a smart girl, and she understood how evil the world was. If anything she envied her for her resolution on trying to save it, even if one person at a time.

  
  


That person being Weiss, at least currently. That thought was the last Yang was aware of, as she simply stared at the piece of paper in her hand. It was someone slamming their doors in the house when Yang got out of her trance, as she blinked and sat up, looking around her room. Her eyes grew wide as she noticed the time. It was already late, basically a few minutes past her bedtime. Did she fall asleep? She couldn't just lay there staring at a piece of paper for so long, right?

  
  


She shook her head as she dragged her legs over the bed and sat at the edge of her bed. She placed the small note on top of her computer desk and stood up, deciding that whatever it was, she would have plenty of time to think about it at night, after her four hour nap.

  
  


She felt dizzy, as she stumbled into the bathroom and leaned against the sink, she looked at herself in the mirror. Was she being sick? Could it be that all this lack of sleep has finally caught up to her? She turned on the tap, leaning down to splash some cold water against her face. Maybe she should see a doctor.

  
  


That's something to consider for later, as she went with her bedtime routine of taking a quick shower and brushing her teeth. That done she moved towards her room, although before entering it, she took a few steps further down the corridor, leaning forward and listening in.

  
  


She heard her sister's voice, speaking loud comments and commands over whatever game she and her friends decided to play for tonight. That put a smile on her lips, and even if for a moment, cleared her mind.

  
  


Going back to her room, she peeked down the stairs to see if there was a coat near the main door. She sighed as she saw none, her dad working overtime as per usual. She shrugged, as there was nothing she could do. She had to go to bed, try and catch as much sleep as she could.

  
  


The problem was that once she laid down and placed her head on the pillow, the sleep didn't come. It's not like she felt different than any other night. She felt exhausted and tired, more so tonight, even if she apparently had a nap before now.

  
  


The reason was different. Whenever she closed her eyes, she saw them. The pale blue eyes of the girl from before. Yang was afraid of that, it was new and it terrified her. As such she tried to escape that sight. She focused on other things, to think about anything but the girl and her eyes. She fumbled in her bed, yet to no avail.

  
  


At some point she even attempted to embrace her issues. From her university problems, to exams or what she will do after she gets her degree. Later came family issues, she even forced herself to think about her dad and what would happen if he got hurt or worse, to thinking about her mother who apparently abandoned her. But her mind didn't care, her heart just wasn't bothered by any of that.

  
  


It's like none of her issues mattered, overshadowed by the pair of blue eyes. In the last bit of desperation, Yang reached towards something she knew tormented her for the past few months. Blake.

  
  


She first focused on the good moments, on how they meet, on their first date, and their slow but fun relationship while she was still around. Yet she knew that these positive thoughts wouldn't ward her against this even before she began focusing on them. Because these were just to set up the later memories, of how betrayed she felt once Blake informed her, how hurtful it was to see how their relationship has degenerated to sending two messages each to one another on a daily basis.

  
  


At first it worked, as her heart was struck with pain she always felt whenever such memories lingered inside her mind. The urge to cry, the sense of emptiness, a certain void inside her chest. Yet like an ice block left in the middle of a desert, while it was impactful, soon these feelings melted away, burnt under the gaze of those blue eyes.

  
  


She felt exhausted, both her body and mind had enough, she felt her heart shattered in pieces. She curled up and gave up on trying to escape these eyes, as she allowed for them to linger inside her mind. Was she being haunted by that girl? Was she a witch or a ghost? Normally such deductions would seem ridiculous to her, but at the moment she wasn't sure what was reality and what belonged to the world of fiction.

  
  


With these thoughts as her last, and the lingering sight of the pair of eyes, Yang would finally fall asleep.

  
  


oooOOOooo

  
  


Beep beep beep beep

  
  


The alarm echoed inside her room as Yang jumped up in shock at the sound. It took her a moment before she understood it was her alarm clock, which she immediately reached out for and turned off. Another few minutes while her brain tried to understand the situation, before it all hit her.

  
  


It was morning, which means two things. She either struggled to fall asleep last night for so long, it was less than four hours or... Or she managed to sleep properly... or at least longer than four hours. She laid her head back onto the pillow as she closed her eyes. She did feel different, an almost familiar feeling. Feeling she felt a lot before starting to have issues with her sleeping.

  
  


That made for one conclusion, she slept properly, or at least semi properly this night. While it should make her happy, it didn't. It made her worried. Something changed or was about to change, and if anything? She had enough of these changes for some time.

  
  


She sighed as she opened her eyes and looked at her clock. There was no going around it, she should try and keep up with her morning routine.

  
  


To her surprise everything went normal, or rather as usual was the proper term. Some stretches, cold shower, more stretching and preparation for her jog.

  
  


While preparing for the latter, she noticed that it had to be cold outside, or at least it would feel cold since there was a thick, white mist. Still it didn't rain or snow, so she opted to just endure it, maybe some morning shivers will make her feel better. Hopefully won't make her feel worse.

  
  


As she started to move, she had to admit that it felt surreal for everything to be dipped in this thick, milky substance she ran through. It was fascinating how it broke her concentration, yet she didn't mind it. For once she just enjoyed the sight before her. It was simple and beautiful, captivating and magical.

  
  


She didn't even notice when she approached her house again. When she did, she had to stop. There she was, the girl from yesterday standing next to her front doors. Was this a dream? Was she still being haunted by her. While she didn't believe in ghost stories and all that fantasy things some folks like to push as real, she was truly beginning to wonder if she wasn't some kind of supernatural creature.

  
  


She didn't seem to notice her, as she just stood there and swayed on her feet. From Yang's perspective she was half deeped within the fog, which was as white as her hair. It was almost hard to tell where her hair ended at that point.

  
  


Yang decided to do what most people would to in her position, or at least she assumed they would. She pinched herself. She winced at the sharp feeling and looked around. It was still the outside, it wasn't her bedroom, which made her believe she wasn't sleeping.

  
  


She took off her headset and approached the girl, the closer she got, the more clear it was that she was humming something to herself. At first Yang wasn't sure if it was her or something else, but the more close she got, the more clear it was that Weiss was the one humming. Although the blonde didn't recognize the melody.

  
  


Being at appropriate distance, she decided to speak. "Hey, what's up?" She saw the girl jump on her spot and spin around to face her, a terrified expression on her face, which lasted but for a moment until she understood who she was.

  
  


At that she let out a soft sigh. "Yang, good morning, you scared me." She shook her head.

  
  


But the blonde wasn't really focusing on what she was saying, as she caught the sight of the same eyes that haunted her since yesterday. She gulped and clenched her teeth, forcing herself to look to the side at her front door. "Hah, sorry about that." She rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. "Just curious what you're doing in front of my house this early in the morning."

  
  


"Oh, well, Ruby seems to have an issue with getting on time on first classes, so I thought I could come by and ensure she would be on time." The white haired girl smiled at that.

  
  


"You are aware Ruby won't be up for quite a bit, right? You didn't have to come here so early." Yang raised her brow.

  
  


"It's the first bus and only one that I can get on time to school, if I took the next one I would be late. So I thought I might as well wait here, instead of doing so at the school building." The girl shrugged.

  
  


"So you would just stand here and wait? All this time?" Yang couldn't help but to scratch her head at this girl's behaviour. This made so little sense with the bare minimum explanation she gave. Which meant there was some deeper meaning to this, right?

  
  


"I... Guess so." The younger girl let out a sigh and once more shrugged. "I don't wish to intrude on your morning, although I'm surprised you're up this early. I didn't know you jog."

  
  


"Yep, for a long time now, it's a great way to wake up and keep yourself in shape." She grinned. "Well no point in standing here, come on in." She said as she moved towards the doors to open it.

  
  


"A-Are you sure? I don't mean to be a bother." The girl asked in a worried tone.

  
  


Yang just rolled her eyes. "I'm sure, now come in or I'll drag you in." She opened the door and waved her arm towards the inside.

  
  


Weiss seemed as if she wanted to retort at the potential threat or perhaps argue a bit more about her not having to go inside, but she closed her mouth before any sound came from it, simply nodding and moving inside.

  
  


"You can sit in the kitchen, since it's where our mornings are usually spent. I'll be back in a minute, just gonna take a quick shower." Yang said over her shoulder as she was in the middle of climbing the steps to the second floor.

  
  


"Alright." She heard the response of her guest.

  
  


The blonde couldn't help but shake her head, what a strange... Night and day it was so far.

  
  


As she stepped into the shower cabin, she couldn't help but wonder why the girl was here. Perhaps it was a half lie that she wanted to help Ruby get to school on time, hence why it sounded so probable.

  
  


There was a chance that she was just... Strange, and straightforward in how she behaved. From what Yang understood she was from the higher class, which just added more questions now that she thought about it. Why did she attend a public school?

  
  


Yang felt like this girl just appearing in her life, and not even directly, made it all into a vortex of chaos and mystery. Still, no need to be impolite and make her wait in the kitchen for too long all by herself.

  
  


She got out of the shower and dressed herself as she usually did. Moving down the stairs she stopped as she heard the same humming sound. She decided to not be loud about her approach, for some reason finding it a waste if the girl got scared and stopped her little song.

  
  


"What you humming there?" She asked as she entered the kitchen. For the second time today, the girl jumped, clearly startled by her sudden appearance.

  
  


"Could you please stop doing that." She frowned as she looked at Yang.

  
  


The blonde simply spread her arms and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, so what's that song." She inquired again.

  
  


"I'm not sure, it's just something I always knew and enjoyed humming when I was by myself, to kill time really." The girl shrugged.

  
  


"How mysterious, maybe it's something you heard when you were younger. Maybe your mom sang it to you or something." Yang proposed as she moved around the kitchen, deciding to once more have toasts for breakfast. It was toast week, she nodded to herself at that.

  
  


"I... Really doubt she did." Yang looked over her shoulder to see the girl look to the side, her expression neutral.

  
  


"Your dad maybe?" She continued, not that she cared about the song anymore, but she wanted to see the girl react.

  
  


"Doubtful." She sat in the same position as she answered another guess from the blonde.

  
  


There was a heavy silence after that. Yang cleared her throat, trying to change the topic at hand. "Right, want anything?"

  
  


"You mean food?" Weiss raised a brow.

  
  


"Mmm so many opportunities to be sarcastic that I think I'll pass. Yes, food. Want something? We don't have anything fancy, but if you're hungry." Yang shrugged.

  
  


"I'm fine but thank you. I don't really eat breakfasts." The Schnee smiled and bowed her head politely.

  
  


"Ouch, not good, that's the most important meal of the day you know." She wagged her finger at the younger girl in a scolding fashion.

  
  


"Yes well... I simply don't eat it." Weiss's eyes moved to the side as she shrugged.

  
  


"Fine, fine." Yang turned around and started preparing her own meal. "Ruby should be up soon, although she takes her sweet time in the shower."

  
  


"That's alright, I can wait." There was a short pause before the girl continued. "I'm not a bother, right?"

  
  


Yang had to keep herself from sighing heavily, instead she opted to just roll her eyes since the girl had no chance of seeing it. Putting on a big smile she turned around to face her. "Look, let's make a deal. If you ever end up bothering me, I'll tell you that you bother me, 'kay?"

  
  


"I... I apologize. I'm simply not used to invading someone's house like this." Yang tilted her head as she looked over the girl.

  
  


"It's fine, I understand." She waved her hand dismissively. Perhaps there wasn't much mystery to this girl, and she was simply not used to this kind of social interactions.

  
  


"I... Noticed you didn't send me any messages yesterday. I said that I didn't mean to be pushy about it, but... I assume you don't wish to have my number or my contact?" Yang blinked at her words as she looked at the girl's hopeful expression, as if waiting for her to deny what she just said.

  
  


She chuckled and smiled. "Nah I just didn't really get on my computer last night. I had some longer exercise session and just went to bed after that, sorry. Here, let me get you a message now." Yang said as she reached for her phone. "Can you repeat your number?"

  
  


She waited for the Schnee to do that, ticking in the numbers and once done, she sent her a short message. "There, all done. Just add me. I'll do the messenger thing after school." She grinned.

  
  


Weiss frowned as she looked at her own phone. "Colon P?" She raised a brow as she looked up at Yang.

  
  


The blonde didn't understand at first, but then realization hit her. Did she not know what it meant? "Uh... It's a face, you know, sticking out a tongue. Tilt your head in a way where the colon is the eyes." She wiggled her finger as she pointed in the general direction of her phone.

  
  


Yang didn't expect for the girl to take her words literally, she thought that Weiss would tilt the phone but sure enough she tilted her head and Yang could now observe from this unique angle as realization struck the girl's face. "Oh my you're right, it's like a little face." She sounded so amazed, like a child seeing snow for the first time.

  
  


Yang turned around, mostly to not seeming patronizing over the girl. Still she couldn't help but to hide her face within her hands, as a big smile was plastered over her face, as she muttered to herself "Where do you find these people, sis."

  
  


"So this is why Ruby sent me those weird characters with her messages." Yang turned around to face her once more.

  
  


"Why didn't you ask her about it?" She raised a brow.

  
  


"Well I... I didn't want to sound... Uneducated." Weiss blushed and looked to the side.

  
  


Yang wanted to follow up on that, but the toaster have shot up the two bread pieces, all crunchy and ready, so her attention was pulled in that direction, as she placed the two piece on a plate.

  
  


As she turned around to face the girl again, she didn't miss how she eyed her food for a moment, and a very characteristic sound could be heard. It wasn't loud, but Yang both heard it, and understood what it meant.

  
  


"Here." She placed the plate with the untouched toast in front of Weiss and moved towards the fridge."

  
  


"I think I made it clear I didn't want any." The Schnee raised her brow at that.

  
  


"Uh huh, so what spread do you want?" Yang opened the fridge and peered from behind the opened doors.

  
  


Weiss opened her mouth to continue the argument, but for some reason she decided against it, as she sighed and looked at the piece of bread in front of her. "Butter, if you have that."

  
  


"Alrighty, and what do you want to drink?" She asked as she placed some butter and a butter knife in front of the younger girl.

  
  


"Yang, please. I think I already stretched the kindness you're offering, I'll be fine." Weiss frowned.

  
  


"Right, so tea is alright?" The blonde asked as she already settled the kettle on the oven to start heating the water.

  
  


"I...ugh... Yes, tea is fine." A deep sigh echoed from the girl as she moved to spread some butter on top of her toast. Yang in the meantime started the next batch, since she herself had only one and wouldn't mind going for seconds.

  
  


"Do you like it?" Yang turned her attention back at the girl, who was currently nibbling on the piece of crunchy bread.

  
  


She nodded, as she slowly munched the amount she had in her mouth. Only once she swallowed was she able to provide Yang with a verbal response. "It's very nice, thank you, even if it wasn't necessary."

  
  


"Well if your stomach had anything to say, I think it was quite necessary." The blonde smirked as she heard the kettle whistle, she quickly took of the whistle to let it boil but not make noise.

  
  


"It wasn't." The younger girl repeated stubbornly, to which Yang just rolled her eyes and took out a sachet with some instant tea, pouring water in a cup and placing it in front of the girl so she could decide herself how strong she liked it. Then she heard the toaster once more announce that it was done with preparing the food.

  
  


Yang placed one on a plate, as she put the second one on the counter, and placed the second plate on top of the previous one in front of the Schnee.

  
  


"I'm fine with just this one, thank you." Weiss gently slided the plate away from herself, to which Yang just slided it back over.

  
  


"Nuh huh, you have to eat two, otherwise you'll anger... Them." She ended ominously, to which the younger girl just raised her brow.

  
  


Although Yang's little ruse did work, as she watched the girl just idly and casually grasped the second piece and started to slowly cover it with butter. "Who are them?"

  
  


"The toast gods." Yang wiggled her fingers in air, before reaching for her own one and biting into it.

  
  


"There are no such things as toast gods." Weiss rolled her eyes.

  
  


"Totally are, speaking of toast gods, I think my sister forgot to set her alarm clock... Again." She shook her head as she set another pair of toasts. "If they pop up just put them on a plate, alright? They're for Ruby."

  
  


She saw the younger girl nod, and knowing that her sister's breakfast was in good hands, she moved upstairs. She approached her sister's room and knocked on it gently, with no response, she just banged on them hard a few times. "Ruby! You overslept! You have fifteen minutes till your bus!"

  
  


And then she listened. There was silence for a few seconds, then sound of sheets and clothes rustling aaand...

  
  


"Oh my gosh Yang why didn't you wake me earlier! I need a shower!" A red blur shot from the room and towards the bathroom. Yang smirked as she closed the door and moved downstairs, back to the kitchen.

  
  


"Ruby will be here in a few minutes." The blonde thumbed towards the direction she just came from and received a nod in response.

  
  


Yang noticed a plate with two toasts next to an empty seat, which made her curious enough to peer at the plate of the girl, seeing as she consumed both of her toasts and half of the cup of tea she offered, she smiled. "Feeling better?" She placed a hand on the girl's shoulder.

  
  


Weiss tensed in a very clear fashion, both Yang's hand and eyes could notice it, which made her take the hand away as if the girl was on fire. That did help, as the younger girl immediately relaxed and tried to act as if nothing happened. "I... I feel better, thank you. Although both of you are incredibly stubborn."

  
  


Yang wanted to say something back, but was interrupted as a red blur dashed into the kitchen. "Yang how much time I have left?" She then gasped. "Weiss? Oh no, did they sent a rescue party?! Did I slept for so long." She grabbed Yang's blouse. "What year is it, Yang!"

  
  


The blonde rolled her eyes as she peeled herself off the hyper girl. "Calm down Rubes and eat your breakfast, you have more than fifteen minutes to eat and still get ready."

  
  


The redhead giggled at her little scene as she moved to sit at the chair with the food near it. "So why did you say I have fifteen huh?"

  
  


"Because I wanted you up as soon as possible to entertain our guest." Yang smiled as she went towards the fridge to get some milk and sweet spread for her sister.

  
  


"Oh right, Weiss why are you here? I mean! Not that I mind, but I'm just... Surprised." The redhead nodded as a few jars and a glass of milk was settled in front of her.

  
  


"I came here to ensure you don't get late as you usually are." Weiss repeated what she previously told Yang.

  
  


The blonde sent her sister a stern look, as Ruby smiled sheepishly at that. "I... Don't get late... not always." She mumbled and bit into her breakfast.

  
  


"Well I'll let it slip this time, especially since you have someone to make sure it won't repeat." Yang went around the table and towards the stairs, ruffling the redheads hair in passing.

  
  


"Fnks!" The girl in question waved at Yang.

  
  


"Ruby! Don't speak with your mouth full." Weiss scolded her classmate as she frowned at her.

  
  


"Sowwy!" Ruby apologized, although she still did so with her mouth full.

  
  


Yang laughed as she moved up the stairs to get her bag. While it started weird, it sure got to be a fun morning. She grabbed her bag and her mp3 player together with the more comfortable of headsets.

  
  


"You two will be fine, Ruby?" She asked as she was heading towards the front doors, peering briefly inside the kitchen area.

  
  


"Yep! All good here." The redhead replied with a smile.

  
  


"You aren't going with us?" Weiss blinked as she looked at her, Yang wasn't sure if it was her imagination, but it seemed as if she was... Disappointed.

  
  


"Naw, she walks to her school, prefers to waste an hour instead of going by bus like us, normal people." Ruby snickered as she explained.

  
  


"Gotta keep in shape somehow, you can join me if you want." Yang raised a brow as she offered.

  
  


"I... I don't think I'm in no shape to do that, but thank you for your offer." She saw the Schnee bow her head politely, and Yang couldn't help but give a half hearted shrug at that.

  
  


"Suit yourself, have a good day at school you two!" With that she moved to leave the house.

  
  


As she left the house the fog was gone, and perhaps it was for the better. With all the car sounds and everything else in the morning, such beautiful sight would be wasted.

  
  


oooOOOooo

  
  


Yang grinned as she noticed a familiar figure sitting on a bench at the main hall. "Hey Ren, what's up." She saw him raise a hand in greeting, as he looked at her. She squinted her eyes, sitting and looking more closely at the boy. "So, what's bothering you?" Yang asked, she still wasn't always sure if she was right about reading his moods, but she liked to believe she improved over the years.

  
  


"Hm? It's nothing." he gave a short reply, and after a moment of silence and no follow up, Yang rolled her eyes.

  
  


"Well if it's nothing then no problem with telling me, huh?" She smirked.

  
  


The boy let out a tiny sigh. "We're barely sliping through every month, so I was wondering if there's a way to improve our situation."

  
  


"Ouch, anything I can do to help? If you two need money just ask, You know I don't spend much myself." She shrugged.

  
  


Ren raised his hand and shook his head. "We're fine, I'm looking for a better way to catch the fish, not specifically for a fish."

  
  


"Ugh, You and your fortune cookie wisdom." Yang once more rolled her eyes at the boy.

  
  


In return he offered her a tiny smile. "Pyrrha told me that it amuses you whenever I do it, so I try my best to entertain with what I have."

  
  


The blonde let out a giggle at that. While some folks could see Ren as emotionless, Yang attuned to the subtle... frequency? Vibrations? Well, to how he showcased his feelings and emotions. It still weirded her out how him and Nora were managing to live together in one house but... Such are the secrets of the universe.

  
  


"What about you?" The question made Yang raise a brow.

  
  


"What about me?" She tilted her head.

  
  


"What's worrying you." He continued and that made the blonde sigh. Was she that obvious?

  
  


"It's nothing... Actually no, if I go with that you'll just pull the same card I did on you." She squinted her eyes as she looked over Ren. He simply shrugged.

  
  


"Just... Had someone on my mind since yesterday, and I can't get it out of my head." The blonde sighed.

  
  


"Did something happen to that person? Or with that person?" The boy inquired further.

  
  


"No, that's the point!" Yang almost stood up in annoyance, noticing her own sudden reaction she took a deep breath to calm herself done. "I just meet her and since then she just... Sat there in my brain."

  
  


"Mmm... Sounds like love." Ren commented, and it took Yang a moment to even register what he said.

  
  


She looked at him as if he just grew another head. Was he making fun of her in such a blatant way. "Yeah, right. As if, I barely meet her, Ren." For some reason his words annoyed her. She wasn't sure why, but it just filled her with anger. She had enough relationship issues as it is to assume she fell in love with a random girl she meet.

  
  


"We live in very cynical times, Yang. That's why you find this concept ridiculous. We mock the real love and lock it inside novels, movies and shows, but it really just shows how much we crave it." He continued with his explanation. "The term is called love at first sight."

  
  


The blonde clenched her fist. "Just because I can't get the image of her eyes out of my head, you think I suddenly fell in love. I'm already in a relationship." At that she looked to the side.

  
  


"Her eyes?" It was rare when it happened, but it did, as he asked with a hint of surprise in his voice.

  
  


"I... Yeah, her eyes. Whenever I close my own, I can see the pair of her blue eyes." She shook her head.

  
  


"I won't push my theory onto you, if you don't agree with me, that's alright." He nodded, Yang understood he didn't want to lead to a situation in which she started to argue with him. He never pushed, and perhaps it was even more annoying than if he would. Then at least she could justify getting angry at him.

  
  


"Where's Pyrrha anyway?" The blonde decided to change the topic at hand.

  
  


"At the student council meeting." She raised a brow at that.

  
  


"Why? Those are useless anyway. Why did she want to be the president of it... Again." Empty responsibilities were the worst, ones that lead to nothing.

  
  


"I don't think the issue is that she wanted, but that she couldn't say no when they asked her to be the president again." Ren shrugged lightly at that.

  
  


"Right, well we should get going or we'll miss out the lecture." Yang said as she stood up, stretching herself.

  
  


oooOOOooo

  
  


Yang was pissed. The worst was she couldn't be pissed at anyone in particular. The only thing she could do is just angrily stare through the window of the bus she was currently taking to get home.

  
  


The entire day she couldn't sleep, she actually had to pay attention to the lectures. It was like water torture, it must be how insomniacs feel. Being bored, tired and exhausted, but not being able to be embraced by the sweet and loving sleep.

  
  


The reason for this were Ren's words. While at first she shrugged them off and tossed them to the side, just like the boy, his words weren't trying to push themselves into her conscious, no. They just lingered there, and she couldn't get away from them.

  
  


In a way they acted like the eyes that haunted her, as if she needed two entities that would torment her existence.

  
  


She let out a tired sigh. Love, she couldn't be in love, she was in a relationship already...

  
  


... Or was she? Was this still a relationship? Or was this a shadow of what they had before, an illusion made by their brain. Was it even their brains? Or just Yang? Did Blake accept it and just didn't want to make a fuss over it?

  
  


Yang resteed her elbows against her thighs and grasped her head, she felt like she was going crazy, and she was going crazy fast. Why did this has to happen to her? What did she do to deserve this? Obey the law? Live a healthy life? It was so simple before Blake.

  
  


So simple.

  
  


oooOOOooo

  
  


Once she got home she got blessed by distractions. First dad, then her sister, eating dinner together and just hanging out with her family made her feel nice. It wasn't anything special really, but just being around them made Yang feel good. Deep down while she hated her issues due to interacting with people, she knew that her good mood was dependant on having family and friends. It's why she didn't turn hermit so far... Although with the recent things? She might consider it.

  
  


Currently she was sitting in her chair inside of her room, looking at her computer as if it was about to hurt her. In a way? In a way it was about to do just that. Hurt her, or at least make her feel pain.

  
  


She slowly reached towards the power button and pushed it, watching as all the thingies flashed on the screen. She had no ideas what any of this was, as such the term thingies was appropriate. She could attempt to amuse herself before the inevitable.

  
  


Once it all launched up, she saw no message, giving it a few moments since she heard it sometimes had a delay. Nothing.

  
  


Then a thought occurred to her as she noticed a piece of paper lying on the far edge. It was Weiss's phone number and her i.d for the messenger. She picked it up and instead of focusing on Blake's contact in the list, she distracted herself with the process of adding a new person to the list. Weiss Schnee.

  
  


To her surprise she saw the girl being online, most likely chatting with her sister.

  
  


_Yang: Hey, Yang here._

  
  


She sighed and rested herself against the chair, blinking in surprise as she got immediate response. Something she most definitely didn't expect.

  
  


_Weiss: Hello Yang, I'm glad you added me to your list._

  
  


The blonde smiled at that, it seemed awkward, but she understood this was apparently new to the girl. No reason to be mean.

  
  


_Y: How are you? How was your day._

  
  


She wasn't sure what to chat with the girl, she wasn't sure what Ruby talked with her about, most likely school stuff. She didn't think Weiss was someone who'd play all these crazy games that Ruby did.

  
  


Then it started.

  
  


Barrage of text from the girl, as she started to describe her entire day from after Yang left, till Weiss got back home. It was mostly the same thing Ruby talked about at the dinner, but from a slightly different perspective. As such the blonde didn't focus on the words, but simply enjoyed how interactive the girl was. It was so nice to not have to push the conversation forward.

  
  


She did ask small questions here or there, if only to nudge the girl to keep talking. For the most part though? It felt like she was reading someone's diary. She started to wonder what did she chat with Ruby about, since they both go to the same school. Did they discuss various topics related to school? Yang could only assume those two wouldn't agree on a lot of subjects.

  
  


Or would they? Ruby was a good girl, so did that make Weiss seem like a horrible person? No, of course not. Perhaps that's why Ruby sticked to the girl so much, because she finally found someone who has a similar point of view.

  
  


Her thoughts were interrupted as she saw a short message pop up from the white haired girl.

  
  


_W: I should go now, but it was a pleasure to chat with you. Have a good night._

  
  


_Y: Likewise! G'night!_

  
  


Yang sighed as she wanted to turn off her computer, pausing just before clicking the close option. Blake. She completely forgot about her. She eyed the messenger icon for a moment, only to do something she never thought she would do.

  
  


She went with her previous idea of closing the computer. She wanted to see how long it would take before Blake would message her first.

  
  


That night as she went to bed, Yang didn't try to escape the haunting gaze of the blue eyes. She embraced it.

  
  


oooOOOooo

  
  


Yang once more was woken up by the beeping of her alarm clock, feeling rested like never before. Who knew it took something as simple as not trying to question things inside her own mind. Going crazy or not, she at least felt good.

  
  


That morning as she came back from her jogging she smiled as she noticed a familiar figure standing next to her front doors.

  
  


The girl with pale blue eyes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this will be the definitive chapter in which people will decide if they want to stick with this story, or will discard it as something they aren't interested in.
> 
> A few things I wanted to say about this chapter
> 
> Writing Ren was like walking on Eggshells. Because while we kind of got a lot of him in volume 4, I wasn't really sure how to write him. At some point I decided I had to go with something and... Here it is. I tried my best.
> 
> Second thing is that at the end I just described that they talked. I know it would be better if I showed the actual conversation, but I didn't really think it would show anything, at least not at this point of the story. If there will be meaningful things being said between them in such a way, I'll be sure to show that, and not just describe.
> 
> Last thing was the length of this chapter. I usually try to stick to around 3-4k words per chapter for my stories, mostly because I think that anything more is... Quite a lot of reading. While I know that sometimes we crave a certain topic or a ship and we want to read as much as possible, but at some point we follow story because we're curious how it'll go, and as such it might be exhausting to read that much? Or am I just seeing an issue that isn't there? Well in any case, here it is, a very long chapter (at least for my standards).
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please do leave a review/comment and tell me what you thought about it, I'm curious to read about your opinion on it.


	3. Rain

Yang was deep in thoughts as she even stopped counting each push up she did. Halfway through the day, she decided that just like with the blue eyes that haunted her, she should accept the idea Ren proposed to her.

  
  


Love, was this love? What is even love. Shouldn't she be stuttering whenever talking to the girl, blushing and constantly hoping they could get together but deep down be anxious and nervous and...

  
  


...And that was what Ren mentioned huh? Such a cynical society we became. We have no idea how love works, none. Yet we established a certain formula that we think works. Still it had to be based on something right? She sighed as she slowly laid on her stomach, deciding she had enough of this specific physical activity.

  
  


Perhaps she did act like she just said she should, just to a lesser degree. She didn't dislike the girl. She was weird, sure, but there was a reason for her odd quirks right? It's not like her other friends didn't have a few odd things about them. Even her sister could act strange, and if she saw her like that without previous context? She'd think she is plenty weird.

  
  


Perhaps she didn't stutter, but she was aware that whenever she was caught by the sight of her eyes, she was paralyzed. It's how this entire thing started. Did she like them? These eyes? She wasn't sure. She never was one to get all worked up about things like beautiful eyes and all that cheesy stuff.

  
  


Yet she couldn't deny that since she started thinking about them, or rather let them invade her thoughts, she felt calm enough so that she could sleep properly at night. There was some beauty in how cold they were. Like that fog she saw the other day. Simple, yet beautiful.

  
  


Yang groaned at that as she hit her forehead against the ground. Damn it Ren, why did you have to say all that stuff.

  
  


Maybe some basic things could make it more clear. Was she pretty? Not just her eyes, but did she feel attraction towards the girl.

  
  


The first idea was that she was different from Blake, that much was sure. Shorter and... less endowed here or there. Not that Blake was fat, just more round in certain places. Meanwhile Weiss was... Petite? Still, that could be because she was younger, would she grow up from that? Yang smirked at that, she just couldn't imagine this girl in any other way but like this.

  
  


Age, that's right. She was two years younger. Wouldn't that make issues for her? Or the girl in question? Yang wasn't afraid, she can take heat. But would Weiss be comfortable with it? Even if she accepted, she might be unaware.

  
  


That made her think about the last, and perhaps the most important thing. Would she even accept her. Should she just ask her out? They knew each other for a few days. With Blake it was a much longer period of time before they decided to go out.

  
  


What if this wasn't love?

  
  


"Ugh!" She grunted as she once more hit the floor with her forehead. This was so stupid. She needed some scouting, and her sister was the best source for information.

  
  


She raised up and stretched herself. This required finesse, and she had to make sure she asked the right questions in the right way. She nodded to herself as she exited her own room and moved towards her sister's

  
  


She knocked, and getting no response she opened the door and peered inside. "Ruby? Mind if we talk?"

  
  


She saw the girl in a weird half sitting half kneeling position on her chair, with her big headphones and leaned forward towards the screen. Once she asked her question, Ruby glanced at her, surprised. "Yang, hey, what's up? Did something happen?" She asked as she slided one side of her headset off her ear.

  
  


"It's nothing important if you're busy, but I wanted to talk. If you can find some time for your big sis." Yang smiled, she suddenly felt selfish for taking away her sister's time with her friends, especially for something she considered very stupid.

  
  


"Sure!" She looked at the screen and made a few clicks. "Hey guys? Mind if I go afk for a bit? No idea how long. Alright, you guys just do a few runs without me then! I'll catch up later." With that she took off her headset and rolled around on her chair.

  
  


While Ruby was getting herself a pass to talk to her, Yang moved inside, closing the door behind her and laying down on her bed. "So what's bothering you sis?" The redhead asked as worry creeped onto her features.

  
  


Yang took a deep breath, she had to play this right. "It's nothing with me, just... The few days I've been interacting with Weiss, and you told me all these things when I meet her. I was curious and a little bit worried if I didn't scare her off."

  
  


"Huh?" Ruby blinked. "Oh! No, no, of course not." She smiled. "She likes you, she was happy you added her to your friend list and you sent her your phone number and all that." The younger sister giggled. "She even told me you explained to her what emotes are. If I knew I'd tell her myself. It must have been so confusing for her when I sent them and she didn't know what those were."

  
  


Yang chuckled at that. "Yeah... Hey Ruby? You told me to trust you with her. Do you... Know something more about her?" Yang tilted her head to look directly at the redhead.

  
  


Ruby's cheery demeanor melted immediately at her question, something that Yang took a note of. "She told me she didn't have much friends before now, or any at all. I'm not sure why, maybe she wasn't sure if those people were her friends before? But other then that? I don't think there's anything else. I mean we're friends so she would tell me, right?" Ruby smiled, although it was clear she looked for approval of her little friendship theory.

  
  


Yang smiled. "Of course she would." She didn't want to worry the girl with her own suspicions, since she wasn't even sure if they were correct to begin with. It still made her happy that all this time her sister remained to behave the way she did. Hopefully she never loses her optimistic outlook on life.

  
  


Though this provided to be useless for the blonde, as it was the same information she got from the girl directly. Ruby was happy to just play along, be a good friend and while being pushy, she wasn't being nosey.

  
  


Maybe for once she should take Ruby's action as an advice for her own behaviour, and act directly. "Hey Rubes? Do you want to ask Weiss out?"

  
  


The sheer straightforwardness of the question made the younger girl's brain lock in, as she eyed Yang awaiting for her to tell her it was a joke. After a few moments of awkward silence, she had to understand the blonde wasn't setting up a joke. "What?!"

  
  


Yang just shrugged as she repeated her question. "Do you want to ask Weiss out."

  
  


"Of course not, ew, I told you I don't really care for that sort of things. I consider myself asexual." Ruby nodded, as if proud of such statement.

  
  


The older of the sisters just rolled her eyes. "Ruby you can't vote yet, but you already decided you're asexual?"

  
  


"Mhm!"

  
  


"Right." She looked at her younger sibling with clear disbelief.

  
  


"Why do you ask anyway? And all of a sudden? You're worried I would date her without your approval or something?" Ruby tilted her head to the side.

  
  


"No, no... Just, you know. You two seem to stick around closely, and you two know each other no longer than a month." She shrugged.

  
  


"Well..." Ruby let out a sigh as she hugged herself and looked to the side. "It's not that I stick around her, it's more that she sticks around me... N-Not that I mind!" Ruby looked at her with a terrified expression, as if she was about to judge her younger sister for being an awful person. "Just, you know. I think she has issues with meeting new folks. She talks with Jaune and Nora, but when I'm not around I know she spends her time alone."

  
  


"I... See." Yang nodded slowly. Perhaps while Ruby was... ahem, asexual as she called herself, or just not interested in Weiss, the other girl had a crush on her younger sister? Was that the case?

  
  


"It's why I'm so glad you two are getting along so much!" Ruby continued with a grin.

  
  


"Huh? Oh, we chat and stuff. Nothing big." She sighed. This wasn't helping, if anything? It made things even more confusing.

  
  


"Maybe, but it really helps. Trust me when I say that she really enjoys your company." Ruby gave a nod filled with confidence. Something Yang couldn't help but smile at.

  
  


"Right, Rubes? Can we have a moment? Like, you know, an emotional moment and all that." Yang moved her legs over the edge of the bed and sat up, focusing her gaze on the younger girl.

  
  


The redhead blinked at that. "O-Of course Yang, what's the matter? Is it about Weiss? Is that why you asked about her?"

  
  


"Yeah, in a way..." The blonde sighed. "Would you mind if I asked her out?" She looked down at the floor, not really wanting to see the other girl's reaction. While she trusted Ruby, it felt awkward to talk about this sort of things openly with anyone.

  
  


"I... uh, of course not. Wait, why did you ask if I wanted to go out with her then?" The younger girl asked, and as Yang looked up at her she saw her sister frown.

  
  


"Didn't want to cross you, sis, you know, both of us going after her? I'd rather keep my sister than get in conflict with you over a girl." She chuckled.

  
  


"Oooh, nah, go for it if you want to. Don't you think it's... Early though? You two know each other for like... A few days really." Ruby tilted her head to the side.

  
  


"Do you believe in love, Rubes?" As soon as Yang asked, she already regretted her question. Still, what's done is done, and all she could do is go with whenever this conversation would take her.

  
  


"I... guess? I mean, love has many faces, right? While I don't care for the romantic love, I think love exists. You know, family, friends, and even the romantic kind, which I'm not interested in." The redhead nodded, Yang couldn't help but to roll her eyes once more at her sister's words. Anyone who denies anything this much is... Well, in denial. Which made her curious if her sibling didn't already have someone on her mind. Although that's not something she should worry for right now.

  
  


"So do you believe someone could fall in love at first sight?" Yang continued.

  
  


"I think so, love is a crazy thing." The redhead shrugged.

  
  


"It is." Yang agreed and sighed.

  
  


"So... What happened?" Ruby inquired.

  
  


"Do you promise not to laugh?" The blonde looked up at her sister, who was now wearing a serious expression and a frown to go with that.

  
  


"Of course not, I can see it's bugging you. I'd feel awful if I made fun of you for whatever it is you're troubled with." She crossed her arms.

  
  


Yang couldn't help but to smile a little at that, yet her smile quickly faded away as she started to ponder how to go about this. She could just explain what she thought all this was, or go from start and just describe this crazy journey.

  
  


She wasn't sure what the first option could bring, approval? Maybe, perhaps it's what Yang sought. The second option was potentially more useful, as she could get her sister's insight on the situation. Which could just make everything even more complicated.

  
  


"It started with her eyes." Yang finally said. Ruby blinked a few times at that.

  
  


"Her eyes?" She tilted her head curiously.

  
  


"Yeah, when I first saw her eyes I was stunned. I couldn't think, move and the worst was? I couldn't look away." She looked to the side, as if ashamed of her own weakness towards Weiss's eyes.

  
  


"Ah ha!" Ruby pointed accusingly at her older sister. "That's why you teased us!"

  
  


Yang chuckled at that. "Naw I'd do that anyway." She grinned.

  
  


"So it's just that you like her eyes?" The redhead inquired further.

  
  


"It's... complicated." Yang grimaced in distaste at the whole situation.

  
  


"I'm listening." Ruby nodded and focused her gaze on her older sister.

  
  


"Right, again don't laugh at me. What happened is... I just couldn't take her out of my mind. Whenever I closed my eyes since then? I can see hers just... staring at me." Yang rubbed her own shoulders.

  
  


Her younger sister raised a brow. "Sounds creepy."

  
  


"It was terrifying at first, because I couldn't control it. It's weird when you have your mind, sometimes you think about things you don't want, but even then you can force yourself to not think about that specific thing. Even if for a moment. With this? I couldn't, it was always there." Yang allowed for herself to fall back onto the bed, as she looked at the ceiling.

  
  


This way she missed her sister scratching her head over this. "So you're seeing her eyes and you thought it's love?"

  
  


"It wasn't my idea initially." She admitted.

  
  


"You googled it?" There was something in Ruby's voice that made Yang curious.

  
  


"No, who googles stuff like that?" Yang raised herself onto her elbows as she eyed her younger sister.

  
  


"I know right! Haha...ha, what a silly thing to do." The redhead grinned, a very forced grin if she ever saw one, and rubbed her neck. "Only weird people do that." She cleared her throat and looked around the room.

  
  


The blonde raised her her brow at that. "Right." She shrugged. "Ren told me it might be love. He started talking about how cynical we are and oh how we forgot what true love is and all that crap. You know, how we chuckle at the idea of love at first sight for example, and he said that it might be it." She once more allowed for her body to fully collapse onto the bed. This was mentally exhausting.

  
  


"I... I'm not sure what to tell you Yang." The redhead let out a sigh. "I wish I could help you out, but I don't think I should interfere between you and Weiss, and I don't really have any kind of advice."

  
  


"That's alright." Yang sat up and stretched. "You helped by listening me out." She smiled. "Just one more question, and I won't blame you afterwards no matter what you say, so just speak your mind freely." The blonde paused for a moment, as if considering how to ask her next question. "Do you think I should ask her out?" She peered curiously at her sister, wondering what her answer might be.

  
  


Ruby took a deep breath, slowly releasing the air through her nose. "I think you should follow your heart. Maybe Ren is right and this is a rare moment where you're in love." She finished and smiled.

  
  


Yang smiled back and nodded. "Alright, I won't take your time anymore, go back to your game." She stood up and ruffled her sister's hair. As she opened the door and was about to cross it, she heard her sister's voice.

  
  


"Wait, what about Blake?" When Yang heard her sister's question, she ignored it, acting as if she didn't hear it. Although as she closed the door behind her, she found herself quickly moving towards her room, as a cold chill creeped up her spine.

  
  


She pushed that thought to the back of her head, as she reached towards her phone. She looked through the contact list, and finding the number she sought, she dialed it up. "Pyrrha? I hope I'm not bothering you, but do you mind if we meet and talk after uni tomorrow?"

  
  


oooOOOooo

  
  


Beep Beep Beep Be-

  
  


Yang smashed the button on top of her alarm clock, she was slowly getting used to sleeping properly and waking up to the sound of the damned thing.

  
  


Speaking of sound, the next thing she heard was rain hitting against her window. It had to happen sooner or later, since the last few weeks were dry as a virgin nun with an umbrella. She smirked to herself, nothing like being inappropriate in the morning.

  
  


Still rain meant she had to find her hoodie and sweatpants. She went towards her dresser, opening the lowest drawer and taking out the pieces of clothing in question.

  
  


The first one was a simple gray hoodie, the only thing that put it out from making it plain was a dark yellow sun picture on the back. Cheesy considering her name, but it was a gift from her dad, as such she cherished it no matter what other people would think. The sweat pants didn't have any history behind them, gray colored to match the hoodie and nothing more.

  
  


Yang went with her daily routine undisturbed by nothing, her thoughts were somewhat clear from all her worries that managed to brew over the past few days, especially since she started working towards... Something, but what it was? She wasn't sure.

  
  


As she approached the main entrance to her house, she peered through the window, she hated running in the rain, although it was still better then doing so when it snowed and the sidewalks weren't snowed yet. That was the worst.

  
  


Still, it's not about being picky, it's about going against the odds. She grinned at that, how inspirational.

  
  


She put on the hood and exited the house, luckily it wasn't windy, just a constant heavy pour of water. She'll have to move quickly to not get too soaked. With that in mind, she began to go through the usual route she always picked.

  
  


Halfway through it all, she remembered that Weiss would most likely visit them again, as she claimed, to make sure that Ruby isn't late for her first class. This made her wonder what kind of umbrella will the girl bring. Or what kind of rain proof clothes. She couldn't help but giggle as she imagined the girl having some kind of winter motive on the umbrella or something silly like that.

  
  


Although it will be most likely a simple black umbrella, one you see everyone carrying around.

  
  


Once she turned the last corner, she saw the girl which made her smile. Although it was strange. She wasn't carrying any umbrella. Yang at first thought she was wearing a coat or a jacket, but the closer she got, the more apparent it was that the girl was wearing her normal school uniform and she was getting soaked, or already was soaked to her bone.

  
  


Once she realized the last part, she gritted her teeth and started to spring towards her. Did something happen? This wasn't normal, people didn't walk out in the rain like that and stood in plain open getting wet.

  
  


"Weiss!" As she got close enough for the girl to hear that, she yelled her name. The white haired girl turned around and faced her. She didn't seem to be crying, although it might have been masked by the rain, her eyes weren't red at least. There was no sign of her being beaten or... Nothing. That was a relief, a small one, but still a relief to the blonde.

  
  


"Y-Yang, h-hello." She tried to smile, although as she got next to the younger girl, she noticed she was shivering. Clearly, morning air and rain would do that to anyone.

  
  


"Hello?! What are you doing here in the rain without even an umbrella?!" The blonde frowned as she looked over the girl, expecting some kind of explanation for her odd behaviour.

  
  


"I-It started to r-rain a-after I was o-out of the house." The girl explained, and Yang wasn't sure if the girl was being timid because of being ashamed, or due to her being cold... Cold, that's right.

  
  


She moved towards the door and opened it, after that she grabbed the girl's wrist and pulled her inside. To her surprise she felt the girl attempt to resist her, yet she was physically no match for Yang.

  
  


The blonde was angry, and once she felt resistance, that anger only increased, as she pulled the girl inside with more force. "Y-Yang! Let go of me!" The other girl was in no better mood currently, as she seemed pissed at the pushy behaviour.

  
  


Once inside, she did release the younger girl's wrist. "What do you think you're doing touching me like this without my consent?!" It seemed as if the anger warmed her enough to take away the shiver.

  
  


Though Yang had none of it. "What do I think?! What do you think! Don't you watch the weather? Don't you look outside? Hell, why didn't you try to hide somewhere once you got here?! Are you stupid girl?!" She was yelling, it was that point when you didn't control your voice, where your body just acted on itself, to throw out all these emotions out of your system.

  
  


Yet Yang's expression softened as she saw the girl react to her screams. Weiss's anger faded away, as she hugged herself and looked to the side. She wasn't angry now, she was sad. Which made the blonde feel horrible.

  
  


She clenched her jaw. "Look, Weiss I'm sorry. But you'll get sick. You already are a pale girl. You didn't eat breakfast up till I started feeding you. Sure, live your life as you want, but I won't let my friends have some kind of self destructive tendencies." She leaned to level her face on the same level as Weiss's.

  
  


The younger girl didn't say anything, just stayed in the same position. Yang sighed. "Let's go upstairs, you should take a warm shower, and I'll grab Ruby's spare uniform, you two seem to be the same size so it shouldn't matter, and a few inches here or there won't be that big of a deal for one day."

  
  


Weiss finally looked at the other girl, yet still haven't said anything.

  
  


The blonde reached out with her hand towards her. "Alright?"

  
  


The younger girl looked between her face and the hand that was offered, and finally gave in, as she placed her own on top of Yang's and nodded.

  
  


That made her smile, as she gently took her hand and lead her upstairs. As they were walking onto the second floor, she heard the other girl speak in a quiet voice. "I don't have self destructive tendencies."

  
  


"You sure act like you do." Yang retorted, not sure if this was her attempt to soften the mood, or was the girl upset for real.

  
  


"Well... I don't." The girl repeated and Yang just rolled her eyes.

  
  


She lead the girl inside the bathroom, reaching towards the small drawer where they kept their clean towels. She took out what she considered to be the softest of the bunch and placed it on top of it. "Don't worry if you do a mess. I'll go grab Ruby's spare outfit, in the meantime you take a warm shower till you feel better. I'll leave the clothes to the left of the doors, alright? Meanwhile I'll be downstairs."

  
  


"You don't need to this." Came a quiet, but more firm voice of the younger girl."

  
  


"What?" Yang raised a brow.

  
  


"You don't need to do this. I don't need your help. Your pity." The white haired girl frowned now as she looked at Yang's face.

  
  


"My pity? Look, I'm not..." She was cut off as Weiss raised her own voice to interrupt her.

  
  


"I know Ruby was assigned to me, I know she's acting as my friend because it's something she was picked for. Then you came and started feeding me breakfasts and now... Now this. I'm fine, I don't need your pity." The more she said, the more her previous sad and meek behaviour changed towards annoyance and back to anger.

  
  


Yang was shocked by this, was this really how the girl felt? Like both her and Ruby were just feeling pity for her? "I... I don't understand Weiss. If you didn't want any of this, why... Why did you came to the bathroom with me?"

  
  


"Because you yelled at me!" The Schnee screamed and stomped her feet, and followed up in a much more quiet tone. "I... dislike when people yell in anger in my presence."

  
  


Yang took a step back and felt her back against the door. It was as if someone just slapped her. She never meant to hurt anyone, sure, tough love was always that, tough, but did she just force herself upon this girl with how she should behave or act? Maybe this girl was alright by herself, and she just... Was trying to fix something that wasn't broken.

  
  


"Weiss I..." She started but once more was interrupted as she saw the girl raise her hand to silence her.

  
  


"Not now, I'm cold, and since i already came here I might as well go with your plan. We... We can talk some other time about this." The Schnee sighed tiredly.

  
  


"Right, I'll go grab that spare outfit." Yang nodded and moved to leave the bathroom, only to have her hand grabbed. She raised a brow and looked over her shoulder.

  
  


"If... If you could not tell Ruby what I said here. At least not till we discuss this without all... All these emotions." She asked, but to Yang it seemed as if the girl pleaded with her, it was subtle but it was there. The blonde nodded at her request.

  
  


"And Yang?" The Schnee bit her lower lip.

  
  


"Mmhm?"

  
  


"Pity or not I... I don't mean to be ungrateful for your hospitality so far. Yours and Ruby's. So thank you." The younger girl once more let out a sigh, although this time a small one, and smiled softly at the blonde after that.

  
  


"Don't mention it." Yang smiled back, and slowly slipped her hand away from Weiss's as she finally left the bathroom and closed the door behind her. That smile immediately disappearing as she shook her head. She hoped that this talk could occur at the breakfast, otherwise her entire day was already ruined. Day and perhaps night.

  
  


She went towards Ruby's room, gently opening the door and approaching the sleeping girl. She reached out and gently shook her arm. "Ruby? Ruby, where do you keep your spare school uniform?"

  
  


"Second drawer from bottom, bring food and potions, we don't need auramancer we have a druid." She answered in a sleepy voice before turning around and away from Yang, never even opening her eyes as she spoke.

  
  


Yang raised a brow at that, but in the end just shook her head and approached the drawer, hopefully her sister answered her question and didn't just say random things. Luck was at least partially on her side this morning, as she indeed found what she was looking for. A neat bundle of school uniform together with white socks and black shoes.

  
  


She carefully picked it up and closed the drawer, heading towards the bathroom. Once she reached the doors, she could hear the shower running. She looked at the small bundle in her hands not sure how to handle this. Should she just enter and leave it? Say something? Knock first and then do that? Or knock and inform her that she will leave it here?

  
  


After a second she decided upon something, as she knocked on the door and slowly opened it, ready to lock it behind in case Weiss wasn't in the shower, or for some gods know why reason she didn't close the shower cabin. Once more, she was lucky, as Weiss seemed to be a normal human being in regards of privacy. She let out a sigh of relief, one tragedy avoided at least.

  
  


"Weiss I brought the outfit, I'll leave it on the towel dresser." She said and glanced at the shower cabin. The glass was made in such a way that at best you could tell that there was some figure in the shower, no details or no nothing, even the color was hard to deduce, considering the lighting.

  
  


Yet as she looked at the younger girls clothes on the floor, and once more at the figure in the shower, her mind couldn't help but wander places. Her eyes were hooked at her body. Her smaller body, all exposed and moist in there. Standing bare feet with nothing to cover her shame if she was seen like that.

  
  


She could feel her cheeks grow heated, as her throat tightened at that. The blonde's heart hammered against her chest as she began to breathe quickly. Suddenly the water stopped and her eyes went wide. "Yang? Are you still there?" The girl asked, not yet stepping out.

  
  


Just for a split second her mind told her what a great opportunity it would be to see this girl naked, a thought that was suppressed as quickly as it occured, as she shook her head. "Y-Yeah, sorry! Was checking something with the outfit, I'm leaving now!" She answered the younger girl and quickly left the bathroom, closing the doors behind her.

  
  


"Focus Yang." She muttered and forced herself to move downstairs. Plan, she had a plan for this weird situation. She nodded to herself and settled the kettle on the oven. That plan required hot water.

  
  


She then reached towards one of the kitchen cabinet and opened it, finding what she was looking for, she took out a small blue, white and yellow box, from inside which she took a larger looking sachet. She tore the upper part of it, just enough so she could pour the content into a glass.

  
  


"It's not perfect, but it should do." Came the voice from the kitchen entrance, Yang turned around to face the girl. "How do I look?" Weiss asked as she looked at herself, and then at the blonde.

  
  


"Looking great as always." She grinned at the younger girl, something that made her blush.

  
  


She cleared her throat. "Yes, well... Are you preparing tea?" She asked, clearly wanting to change the topic as she sat down at the kitchen table.

  
  


"Naw, something else, but I can also make tea. Oh, right." She turned around and reached for the kettle. She poured it into the glass with the powder she got from the sachet. The water turned yellow as it mixed with the substance. Yang reached for a spoon and gave it a good stir, before placing the glass in front of the girl.

  
  


"What's... This?" The Schnee looked between the mysterious substance and the blonde.

  
  


"That's a vitamin bomb, or I call it that. No idea what it is, and I doubt telling you the name of the company that made it would tell you much." Yang shrugged. "It's what me and Ruby drink if we get like, cold symptoms, you know, the very early ones. It almost always helps, unless we're hit with something heavier. Thought that we might not be too late to fight off any kind of cold you might have brewed for yourself with that little rain stunt."

  
  


"But I don't have any... Cold symptoms as you called it." Weiss frowned.

  
  


"Not yet, but who knows later? It's just a lemon tasting drink Weiss, it won't hurt." Yang joined her hands as she pleaded. "Please? Drink it for me, it'll make me calm that you aren't going down with a cold."

  
  


The younger girl groaned. "Fine." She reached towards the glass and raised it to her lips, taking a sip she grimaced. "It tastes weird."

  
  


"You need to chug it down in one go." She smirked as she saw the white haired girl eye the glass, as if it was a challenge before her. She raised the glass once more, this time taking in big gulps of the warm drink. As soon as she was done with it, she settled the glass on the table, seconds after that a small burp escaped her. A blush creeped up her cheeks as she covered her mouth. "Excuse me." She muttered quietly.

  
  


"Naw don't worry, you're talking with the belch champion of the entire third grade!" The blonde grinned and poofed her chest proudly.

  
  


"Yang that's... Gross." She winced.

  
  


"You'd call it amazing if you were there to hear me count to twenty in one go!" The blonde continued as she grinned.

  
  


"Yang! Gross! Stop saying these awful things ugh..." Weiss shook her head and covered her ears.

  
  


The white haired girl was saved by the kettle whistling, announcing that the water was boiled. As Yang was preparing the tea, she remembered about something crucial.

  
  


"Uh, here's your tea. Now do you mind helping me out with something?" She placed the tea in front of the younger girl.

  
  


"Help you with what?" Weiss raised a brow.

  
  


"I forgot to take a shower, and Ruby will be up in a few. Could you make us some toasts? I can show you how." She thumbed behind herself at the kitchen counter where the toaster stood.

  
  


"Yang do you have me for some kind of inept dolt? I know how a toaster work, I think I'll be fine. Now go take your shower before I can smell you. It's enough that you already grossed me out with your weird past accomplishments." She smirked, more to make sure Yang understood she was merely saying these words in jest.

  
  


The blonde took it as a good sign, as she grinned back at her. "Alright, I trust our food in your hands. I should be back in a moment." With that she was off. She completely forgot to change from her wet hoodie and sweatpants, which at this point were already dry. She should drink that lemon drink before going out, just in case.

  
  


She moved to grab her usual clothes and went to the bathroom, and only once she saw the folded uniform that belonged to Weiss, did she remember what happened just moments before. The other girl being naked, only glass between them. She bit her lower lip and shook her head. This was getting out of hand.

  
  


She took a deep breath and cleared her mind. With a nod she began to undress to take her usual shower. Once she felt the warm water hit her body, she relaxed. This allowed her to think rationally about this little shower incident.

  
  


The issue wasn't that she was feeling attracted to the girl, but that... She wasn't. Not how she knew she should. It felt strange, but all these thoughts and feelings were due to the idea that the girl was naked, that she could see her bare before herself. Once more, this confused Yang. With Blake, or any other girl she found... Attractive, she could hang her eye on some specific part of their body. This? This was different, and if she was to be frank, weird.

  
  


Still no time to think about this, not now at least. Ruby would be up soon, and she didn't want to make her sister late by staying in the shower for too long. Once done with making sure she was clean for the day, and not smelling of sweat, she wrapped it up and left the bathroom. She headed down the stairs and could smell the crispy smell of toasts. So Weiss did know how to make toasts, impressive. She couldn't help but smirk at her little joke.

  
  


It was when she was about to enter the kitchen when she heard Ruby's alarm clock go off, which meant she didn't have to wake her up this morning. She entered the kitchen and gasped fakely "Oh my, the kitchen isn't on fire! My, Weiss, I'm impressed by your cooking abilities." She nodded with an overly exaggerated proud expression on her face.

  
  


Not hearing any sort of response from the girl, She looked at her and was meet with an icy glare from the girl, as she squinted her eyes at her.

  
  


Yang's expression shifted to one of sheepish smile. "Relax! I'm just joking. Thanks for helping me out, Ruby just got up so she should be down here in a moment." She nodded and moved towards the fridge. "Butter like always?"

  
  


"Hm? Oh yes I... I guess." The younger girl looked to the side. "Yang?" She asked, and with a deep breath looked towards the blonde.

  
  


"Yeah?" She raised a brow as she placed the designed spread for Weiss's toasts.

  
  


"The... Situation from earlier. Do you mind if we discuss it after school and via the online means? Not that I don't wish to speak personally with you about this, but I won't be able to visit after school today, and I do not wish to leave this behind our belts till tomorrow." Her eyes moved down a bit as she finished.

  
  


Yang sighed. "Yeah, sure. No problem, maybe we'll avoid getting... Emotional and stuff." She smiled. "Now let's focus on eating and school. Besides Rubes will be down in a few."

  
  


Yang's smile had to have an effect, or perhaps it were her words, but the Schnee's serious expression softened and she nodded, as they both sat down to eat their breakfast.

  
  


This will be a long day, considering she has two difficult talks ahead of her.

  
  


oooOOOooo

  
  


"Thanks for finding a bit of free time for me Pyrrha, I know that with the student council and you being the boss of them, you have even less time to spare." Yang smiled at the redhead as they sat in the cafe near their university.

  
  


It was a small place, often visited by students like them, which showed mostly in how cheap it was and lacking in anything fancy. Which was enough for most students, and those more wealthy wouldn't even care for such a no name place anyway.

  
  


"I'm the council president, not the council boss." The redhead rolled her eyes, not without a smile though. "Besides, president or not, I will always find time for friends, especially since you have an issue you wanted to discuss, correct?"

  
  


"Yeah..." Yang sighed and looked to the side to look through the window at the traffic. Looking at all these people going from place to place with some destination in mind, she couldn't help but wonder how many of them had similar issues like she had. It was foolish to think that she was the only one that currently had such issues, yet for some reason she couldn't help but wonder how many of these folks struggled to get through with them.

  
  


"Yang?" Pyrrha's voice broke her train of thought, a weird train of thought if anyone asked her.

  
  


She once more sighed and shook her head, mostly to clear it from all that nonsense. "Can I ask you something?" She looked at the redhead.

  
  


She saw an almost always present friendly smile. "Of course, ask away."

  
  


"What do you think about dating younger people?" The next thing was not something Yang expected to happen. Pyrrha's face turned from that friendly smile of hers into an expression of fear. The blonde's eyes moved from side to side, as if wanting to spot something that made the other girl look so terrified.

  
  


Was her question that much of a taboo? Was dating younger people wrong that even mentioning it could put even someone like Pyrrha into such state?

  
  


"S-So you figured it out?" She finally asked, and Yang had to blink.

  
  


While at first she wanted to ask what she was talking about, and almost went with the initial question, her brain rolled a natural twenty on quick wits, and she managed to stop herself in the last moment. Instead different words escaped her lips. "Y-Yeah, kind of. So what's up with that huh?" She put on a friendly smile. She had to be as vague and diplomatic as possible, as she had no idea what this girl was talking about, but damn it was she curious what put her in such a terrified state at the mention of dating younger people.

  
  


"Before I explain myself... How many of you know?" The redhead looked through the window as she asked the question.

  
  


"No idea, I figured out on my own so I'm not sure if anyone else know." She shrugged.

  
  


"How did you do that?" Pyrrha frowned as she focused her attention on the other girl.

  
  


"Hey hey hey, none of that. First explain yourself, then we can discuss details." Yang nodded and raised a single digit.

  
  


"Fine, so I like him alright? It's not my fault. I mean I hanged out with Ren, and when Ren is present often is Nora. And he can either hang out with Nora or Ruby, and after that accident with your dad and that shotgun after he thought that Jaune wanted to date Ruby, he's kind of terrified to visit you guys and..."

  
  


"Jaune?!" Yang's baffled voice interrupted the redhead.

  
  


"...Yes? It's what you wanted to discuss, correct? My... My crush." The council president blushed and cleared her throat.

  
  


"Well, not really. I had a different issue, but since you started spilling the beans I thought I could go along with it and see where it gets me." Yang grinned.

  
  


There was a moment of silence, as Pyrrha's expressionless face looked at the blonde for a moment, before the girl hit her forehead against the cold and hard surface of the table, keeping her head there as she groaned. "I'm such a fool."

  
  


Yang winced and looked around if people weren't staring. Sure enough, some folks looked their way with raised eyebrows. The blonde just shrugged and spread her arms, which seemed to work as most of them went back to their own discussions and drinks.

  
  


"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. So Jaune huh?" Yang once more grinned as she saw the other girl raise up from the table, red tainting her cheeks.

  
  


She sighed. "Yes, Jaune."

  
  


"Why him?" Yang tilted her head curiously.

  
  


"He's sweet and has that puppy charm to him. He's like your sister, but his attempts at being a brave pup don't always work out like they do for your sister." She shrugged, and just talking about the boy she liked seemed to improve her mood as a smile was painted on her lips.

  
  


"Huh, seems like you really like him." The blonde nodded and smiled. It was rare to see Pyrrha like that, as such it made for a unique and heart warming picture.

  
  


"But you said you had a different thing you wanted to discuss." The redhead blinked as she once more focused her attention at the girl in front of her.

  
  


"Oh right... I don't think that question will really work anymore, considering what you just told me." Yang chuckled.

  
  


It was Pyrrha's turn to tilt her head, as curiosity filled her green eyes. "What do you mean?"

  
  


"I... Well, I asked what you thought about dating younger folks. Because I might have someone on my mind, but I'm not sure if I should." She shrugged, this was pointless now, but there was no backing off from telling the girl, especially since she just confessed, even if Yang tricked her.

  
  


"I think you should do what your heart thinks is the best." The redhead smiled.

  
  


"Yeah, I guess I should." Yang nodded and was about to excuse herself, since she wanted to get home as quickly as possible, but that was interrupted by a question that the blonde didn't want to hear.

  
  


"Does that mean you and Blake broke up?" Pyrrha's smile left her lips, although the curiosity was still present behind her eyes. Even she couldn't help herself with a bit of information from other folks lives.

  
  


Yang clenched her jaw for a moment, the question taking her by surprise. She had to once more be smart about what she says. She took a deep breath. "Yeah, things got complicated." She shrugged. If she said that things were complicated, that could lead to Pyrrha thinking they didn't broke up, which could mean that since she wanted to date the other girl, she would cheat on Blake. Which she basically did? Or did she? Ugh...

  
  


"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that Yang. A lot of couples have issues once their relationship gain great distance. Although I'm glad to hear that you got over that." The redhead smiled and reached to put a hand on top of Yang's.

  
  


The blonde smiled back. "Yeah..."

  
  


The worst was? The worst was that this wasn't the worst for today...

  
  


oooOOOooo

  
  


Yang sat in front of her computer, this damn thing been her curse for the past few months. If not for Blake, then this stupid situation happened. She sighed as she rested her head against her chair, closing her eyes.

  
  


This morning was... Unsettling for her. First she forced the girl basically using physical violence, even if she wanted to help, only to later perv on her like... Well, a perv.

  
  


This of course brew more issues inside her head. What if she was growing to be some kind of creep? Or was this normal for what Ren described as love. She was attracted to the girl, and she would do what she did this morning even if she wasn't having a crush on her. She nodded to herself, she had to start thinking positively and just deal with consequences when they come. Or go crazy, either way.

  
  


She took one last deep breath before pushing the power button on her computer. It was amusing how little she achieved by talking to her sister and Pyrrha. Sure, she knew they supported her, but other than that? She was still clueless. Ironic how the only talk that somewhat pushed this thing forward, even if in a weird direction, was when Ren figured out she had an issue and she just decided to tell him, not really planning to talk with the boy.

  
  


Once the computer booted up, she saw a box flash, she blinked. Her heart as if on some kind of muscle memory already filled her with joy over this being a message from Blake. Yet that wasn't the case. It was Weiss who seemed to message her half an hour ago.

  
  


_Weiss: Hello._

  
  


Yang closed her eyes and took a deep breath. This would either suck, or help...

  
  


_Yang: Hey, I'm around now._

  
  


There was a moment of nothing, before the software informed her that the other side was typing something.

  
  


_W: How was your day?_

  
  


The blonde tilted her head as she read the message. Pleasantries or beating around the brush?

  
  


_Y: It was amusing. One of my friends accidentally told me a secret._

  
  


_W: Oh? How do you say a secret by accident?_

  
  


_Y: She thought that when I asked her about something, I was referring to that secret she had._

  
  


_W: I see..._

  
  


Yang wasn't sure if she should start the proper topic they both had in mind, or should she continue this exchange. Normally it would be a pleasant thing to do, she enjoyed just chatting like this. Yet there was something they needed to talk about.

  
  


_W: About today._

  
  


The blonde took a deep breath as she started to quickly type.

  
  


_Y: Can I say my piece first?_

  
  


There was a moment of silence, before the software once more announced that the other side started to type something. It actually took Weiss a while before her message appeared. Yang assumed that she wanted to begin with her side, and just shrugged.

  
  


_W: Go ahead._

  
  


She blinked at that, apparently not. This meant that she struggled and had rewritten her message a few times before sending. Still, no surprise considering they both walked on eggshells.

  
  


_Y: I assume that there are two issues at hand with us. One is you not believing that me and Ruby want to be your friends for who you are, and second is me acting the way I am towards you. First is obvious, we don't have some secret motive to like you. Ruby isn't scored over how much of a friend she is towards you, and I'm not trying to improve her score. She just knows it's hard to make new friends, and she agreed to be your new buddy to help you out. Even if she wasn't your new buddy, you'd see plenty of her around you and her trying to befriend you._

  
  


She sent the message and waited. For a long while there was nothing, and Yang wanted to start typing some more, but then the software informed her that the other side of the conversation was preparing their own message.

  
  


_W: It's too perfect, too nice... Too pleasant. I don't trust things that come easy and are this good._

  
  


Yang frowned at that. Such a strange thing to say.

  
  


_Y: My sister is a sugar crazed hyperactive idealist. I love her to bits, but even I know that. You call that perfect? Wasn't she pushy and stubborn when getting to know you?_

  
  


_W: I assume you're right ..._

  
  


_Y: And didn't we have a fight this morning. I wouldn't call this perfect. Sooner or later you and Ruby will disagree on something as well. Because it's how friends work. It's not about finding a perfect match, but about finding some common ground and understanding the other side._

  
  


_W: Does that mean you're mad at me?_

  
  


Yang initially wanted to type without thinking, but she stopped to rethink what she wanted to send. Was she mad? This morning she was mad and annoyed, but it was a different type of annoyance. She was worried.

  
  


_Y: Nah, I'd be upset if it ruined our friendship, but if you ask me? I still want to be your friend._

  
  


_W: I apologize if I'm hard to deal with. I just... Have issues trusting people._

  
  


_Y: That's fine, both me and Ruby noticed that, and we're glad to help you out with that. Not all folks are worthy of your trust. Or anyone's trust really. But we'll try our damndest to make it worthwhile for you._

  
  


_W: Thank you. I'll try to be less of a bother in that regard._

  
  


Yang rolled her eyes, this girl and thinking she's a burden of some kind.

  
  


_Y: And about the second issue, since we established that we're friends I want you to understand my side of the situation. We're friends, right? Now imagine me or Ruby doing something stupid. Something you know is stupid. Something you consider stupid. Would you do everything you could at the moment to stop me or Ruby from getting hurt because we're acting foolish?_

  
  


For a long while there was no response, and Yang wanted to ask if the girl was still there. Just as her fingers were about to hit the keys, the response arrived.

  
  


_W: In hindsight I understand why you did what you did. I just wish you were... Less pushy about that. Still you have my thanks for keeping me from getting sick. I dislike having colds._

  
  


_Y: Then why didn't you get an umbrella or something this morning?_

  
  


_W: I did not lie when I told you that it was not raining when I left the house._

  
  


Yang squinted her eyes at the screen. This meant... This meant that this girl leaves her house even before Yang gets up. How early does she need to get up, and why. Is there really no other bus from her place? Doubtful, this was getting fishy.

  
  


_Y: Alright, but could you pay more attention to the weather? If you get sick that means you won't be able to visit us each morning. I got used to having your company each morning._

  
  


She blinked as she saw the message that she sent. Heat creeped up her face, was she going too far? Was she being obvious? Why did she send this ugh...

  
  


_W: I will, I'm sorry for making you worry._

  
  


_Y: No problem._

  
  


_W: I need to go now, thank you. For everything._

  
  


With that the girl logged off. Yang wanted to message her back but decided against it. She wouldn't read the message anyway. She turned her computer off and thought about doing some reading.

  
  


As the computer was shutting off and Yang paid no attention to the screen, she would miss a second box flashing for a few moments, before the screen went black.

  
  


oooOOOooo

  
  


Next morning was once more gray and rainy. Such a depressive weather. While it would be poetic to say that it reflected Yang's mood, it didn't. The only weather that would reflect her mood was if popcorn dropped from the sky, the clouds were pink like cotton candy, and there were flying purple dragons in the air. That said, if the weather was confusing, because that's how she was for the past days. Confused.

  
  


Yang was doing her daily jog, although her mind couldn't help but worry about the girl she knew that would come around to visit. She felt her heart beat like crazy as she was about to turn the corner.

  
  


Yet she smiled, as even from such a distance she saw a black umbrella and what she assumed was a ice blue raincoat on the familiar figure.

  
  


On the girl with pale blue eyes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to defend myself here, or rather defend my stand on how Weiss acts in this chapter, but I decided against it. Mostly because it's an early chapter, and if people expect answers to why characters act the way they do, well... They'll get disappointed by a lot of stories.
> 
> One thing I'll say is Weiss's timid behaviour towards people yelling. It's actually something I read on the wiki, and while even I can argue with the proof they gave to explain it, I liked the idea of Weiss having this social flaw. It suits her, especially considering she would be raised in a specific way so that her parents or at least father could have something to control her, or a panic button in case she got too forward.
> 
> Also Gamer Ruby woo! I just think that if not for being a huntress she would be into games... Maybe it's just me, I dunno.
> 
> Two more things before I end this weird rant of mine that I do after each chapter.
> 
> First is that it's really difficult to write AU in terms of finding different reasons for people to act they do in the show. Because I think that's the real challenge and goal that AU fics should go towards. To establish a setting in which the characters initially (at least) have the same goals that were defined by similar motivations behind them. Which if you consider Weiss's story in rwby, background story, is kinda scary. Since I need to explain her scar.
> 
> With that being said – I want to remind people that this isn't a pure fluff fic. Far from it. While I don't mind writing fluff, it's gonna have heavy themes. I just wanted to make this clear. I don't wish to go for any kind of shock value with this story, as such I'm open.
> 
> Anyway, hopefully you enjoyed this chapter! I'm having fun with these longer chapters, even if they take me longer to write and later double check. I'm curious what are your thoughts on this chapter. If you have any questions or doubts? Feel free to ask/voice them! I'll be happy to answer them and try not to spoil anything for future.


	4. Date?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the confusion for those who caught me reuploading chapter 2 instead of the proper one. I have no idea what happened but I had 4 drafts sitting around, each of different chapter yet every one of them labled with this chapter's name. Once more, sorry about that!

"Hey Weiss, glad you're not soaked today." Yang smiled as she approached the girl who waited outside her house.

"Yes, well, I knew this time that it was going to rain." The younger girl nodded with confidence.

"Right, well let's get inside, no reason to stand here in the rain." She said as she reached towards her pocket to get her keys. Once both of them were inside a thought occurred in Yang's mind. Perhaps she should just act on impulse and ask her out?

What could go wrong? She could reject her in the worst case scenario, so what. She'd do the same in the future if she wasn't interested. Sure, just the idea of rejection hurt, but it was better to know on what you're standing then have this rollercoaster inside your head.

Act on impulse, don't think too much. She took a deep breath and turned around towards the girl who was in the process of taking off her soaked coat. "Hey Weiss? Mind if I ask you something?"

The white haired girl stopped her undressing and peered at the older girl, her head tilting gently to the side as her own curiosity showed. "Of course, ask away."

"I mean, I wanted to ask here so that in case you say no we can just pretend it didn't happen and just go back to what was going on so far. So you know, you say no, I'll just go take a shower, come back down and we'll act as if nothing happened and..."

"Yang, just ask away. I won't bite, I promise." The Schnee smiled softly, and the blonde couldn't help but think how reassuring that was coming from Weiss.

"Right, I... Well, do you want to go out with me? Like... On a date." She couldn't help as she blushed, her usually cocky or at least confident smile replaced by a more gentle as she tried to remain her eye contact with the younger girl.

Still, Weiss's answer or even reaction wasn't what she expected. The girl stood there confused for a moment, until realization had to hit her. Yet instead of being happy, shy or angered a different emotion appeared on her face.

Fear.

As the look on her face shifted to that of shock, later turning into a terrified expression. Her eyes went wide and Yang saw as the girl's pupils shrunk to the point she was afraid they would completely disappear. That of course made the blonde worried.

"Weiss is... Everything alright?" She did what anyone would do at that moment, at least without thinking about it. She took a step towards the girl and extended her arm towards her.

Which proven to be a mistake. "No! Don't touch me! Not now! Please!" The girl yelled out as she closed her eyes, her coat being dropped from her arms. Weiss looked panicked at the coat, as if the sound of it hitting the floor startled her. She looked at Yang, like a deer caught in headlights.

"Weiss please." Yang repeated, taking another step towards her.

"No, I need to go, I need to go, somewhere, anywhere." It didn't sound like Weiss was speaking to her, it more sounded like she was muttering these words to herself. The younger girl suddenly grabbed the handle of the doors behind her and opened it.

Yang tried to move forward quickly to catch the girl before she ran off, but the coat that she dropped came as an obstacle. As the girl tried to move too quickly and the wet surface of the coat proved to be too slippery making the blonde fall over.

She cursed as she raised her head to see Weiss ran off without even closing the doors. She ran to the left. Yang had to act quick, she tried to kick off the coat that entangled itself awkwardly around her leg, yet the frustration she felt made things only worse. She clenched her teeth and reached with her hands to untangle the mess.

As soon as she was done with that, she sprinted after the younger girl. Left, what's to the left? Bus stop? Was Weiss heading that way? She ran as fast as she could. She didn't know how fast the other girl could run, but she guessed not very fast, or at least not for long.

As she cut the corner she saw the worst case scenario. There was a bus already standing next to the stop. "Weiss! Wait! Weiss!" She yelled after the girl, but the Schnee didn't even look her way. She quickly entered the bus, which doors have closed shortly after.

The blonde continued to run, as she got to the bus stop just as it was leaving. She followed it for a moment, trying to see if she could spot the girl through the window. Yet even her irrational, at least at the moment, brain caught up with the fact she couldn't outrun a bus, or chase it on foot.

Soon she stopped, watching the vehicle drive off into the distance and take a right turn. She collapsed onto her knees into the puddle that was the sidewalk due to the constant pour. She closed her eyes as she leaned against the ground, her hands resting on the wet concrete.

She suddenly raised her head and screamed. "What's wrong with you Weiss?! Why won't you tell me?!" She looked towards the direction the bus disappeared, yet no answer came. She lowered her head and felt a different type of liquid ran down her cheeks. She understood the difference because unlike the cold rain, this felt like liquid flame against her cheeks.

People will soon be out on the streets, going to work or school. She had to pick herself up. No reason to make a scene.

She pushed herself up. She felt heavy and groggy, strange and not in the good way. As she moved back towards her home, it felt like she didn't belong to the material world. Like she was a ghost, just floating above the ground.

Once inside her house, she didn't care to take her usual shower. She went to the kitchen and prepared her sister some breakfast. World felt surreal right now, yet she didn't want to think about this. Not now at least.

Once done with the breakfast she moved upstairs, only to meet Ruby halfway there.

"Hey Yang! Uh, did something happen?" The girl immediately could spot that something wasn't right with her older sister, as she frowned.

"I'm not feeling too well, I'll stay home today. I made you your breakfast." She forced a tiny smile and continued to move up.

"Where's Weiss?" Ruby's question made the blonde freeze in spot. She summoned all her will power not to break over the sheer pressure that her heart just applied to her.

"She didn't came, maybe she'll be late. Not sure." She answered without looking around and moved towards her own room.

Of course she knew that Ruby figured out it wasn't just her being sick. Still, for now it was good enough, since she had to get ready for school, her younger sister wouldn't pester her about her current mood.

She sat on the edge of her bed. She felt sad, angry, frustrated but most of all? Confused. Was this rejection? Did Weiss think about her like she was some kind of monster now? It was the second time she scared her. Did she even scare her? The girl looked so terrified. What happened to her?

As such thoughts lingered inside her brain, she didn't notice the passage of time. Once her attention got at least partially brought back to reality, she checked the clock. An hour has passed. An hour of doing nothing but sitting here and thinking about... Nothing, really.

She closed her eyes and tried to clear her mind. Perhaps solving part of this puzzle would do... Something, anything for her. Bus, that's right. She said that she came here by the first bus, and that's the only one she can take to be at school at time. Which sounded suspicious.

She slowly got up, stretching herself as sitting in one position didn't do her any favors. The easiest way to check this was to do it online. That made her focus on her computer, as she approached it and pushed the power button. She opted from sitting down until the damn machine fully turned on, since it distracted her from the usual ritual of the past few months.

Sadly that wouldn't be the case. As the computer booted up, she saw it. The message box from yesterday that she didn't spot.

_Blake: Yang?_

_Blake: Are you there?_

The blonde clenched her fists. Anger filled her mind as she grabbed her chair and threw it onto the ground. Taking use of the newly found space in front of her computer, she slammed her hands against the desk and leaned against the computer screen. "Why now! Why can't you just leave me alone Blake! Why are you doing this to me!" She screamed at the monitor as if expecting an answer.

She had enough of all this. She spun around and as her hand clenched itself into a fist, she hit the wall with as much strength as she could muster. Her knuckles made contact with the hard surface of the wall, she could feel as if a lightning bolt struck through the nerves of her hand, arm and down her spine.

Once more she screamed, as she collapsed onto her knees and hugged her own arm. "Fuck!" She leaned forward till her head rested against the wall. Soon she gave up on even that position, slowly sliding down up till she was lying on the floor in a curled up position, still holding her hurting hand and arm.

She felt pain all over in every sense possible. Her mind, heart, soul and now even her body. Perhaps even gods had enough of her suffering, or maybe it was her body giving up. Whatever it was, she welcomed it, as her consciousness slowly faded away.

oooOOOooo

The phone vibrating against the desk woke her up. She opened her eyes slowly. She cried, she knew that. Which was weird, since she doesn't remember it, yet she knew she did. It was this feeling in her eyes, on her cheeks and with her nose. She cried and she hated doing that. Crying never solved things.

She tried to get up, yet as soon as she rested the weight of her body against her right arm, she felt the weakening pain, which made her shift to her left arm. Great, she broke something with her stupid stunt.

Once up on her legs she stumbled into the nearby wall, her body felt awful right now. Who knew floor wasn't the best place to take a nap. She eyed her phone and her computer that was on the standby mode. She didn't care to check any of them. Blake was the least person she wanted to talk to right now. While her phone was most likely informing her that either Pyrrha or Ruby sent a message. One worrying why she didn't came and the second asking how she's feeling.

They could wait. She was hungry and could use a shower. She started to move, as she pushed herself off the wall and towards the wall. It felt like she was drunk, having to fight to keep the balance. Shower should fix that. Shower and some food.

She moved downstairs, just moving made her feel a tiny bit better, she hated being idle, and apparently her body did agree with her in the most literal meaning of that phrase. The first thing she spotted once entering the kitchen was a bottle of water standing on the kitchen counter. Just the sight made her throat feel dry like the desert sand.

She moved towards it as if she didn't had anything to drink for the past few days. Perhaps if her mind was clear enough she'd understood the silliness of such thoughts, yet for now there was only one thing on her mind. Thirst and how to quench it.

She opened the bottle and allowed for it's content to fill her mouth and pour down her throat. It tasted amazing, and even she was surprised at how good water could taste. Only once she emptied the entire bottle, did she feel satisfied. With a sigh she placed the bottle back on the counter.

Her next steps took her towards the fridge, she opened it and scouted the interior. She didn't feel like preparing anything, as such her eyes settled on a candy bar. It should be enough, at least for now. In addition the sugar and chocolate hopefully will cheer her up, if by a tiny bit.

Next step was bathroom. She devoured the candy bar before even getting to the door. Once inside she quickly undressed and entered the cabin, opening the faucet and allowing for the hot water to wash over her body.

Just that made her feel wonderful, but compared to how she felt before? Having a test in a rainy monday morning would feel wonderful. Still it was what it was, and she allowed herself to fully enjoy the warm shower.

She was calm now, due to exhaustion or just her emotions settling down, she was calm now. In hindsight this wasn't the best of her moments, with the frustration and emotional turmoil she felt over Weiss's reaction, seeing Blake message her suddenly and out of nowhere was the spark that caused the explosion.

She shrugged to herself, no going around it. At least it cleared her mind, if by a tiny bit, and made her hand hurt. If it won't go away, she'll have to have it checked or something. Still not the most important matter on her mind.

What was more important? This mystery before her. The entire reason she turned on her computer was to try and solve this mystery, or at least a small piece of the puzzle. This brought a newly found motivation into her, as she finished her shower and went back to her room.

Blake could wait, clearly. She might answer her at the usual time she would be home. That girl wasn't dumb, she would notice if she suddenly messaged her at a time when she should be at the uni. It's easier to prevent, than to try and fix things with excuses.

She picked up the chair, giving it a quick glance if nothing was broken in her little tantrum rage. Luckly it was in a better shape than herself. At that she looked at her right hand. She tried to clench it into a fist, which proved to be a difficult task, and the more she tried, the more pain it sent up her arm.

Wiggling her fingers proved to be a challenge as well, as if her fingers were stiff and unresponsive. She shook her head. If it won't get better, she'll book a visit to a doctor. She sat down on her chair and pushed a random key on her keyboard. The computer leaving it's sleep mode.

She grimaced as she saw the message from Blake. Still, an attempt to quickly grab the mouse and try to turn it off sent a sharp pain up her arm. She couldn't help but to slam her left fist against the desk at the sudden jolt of uncomfortable electricity going through her nerves. This will prove to be annoying.

She moved the mouse to the other side, and awkwardly held it with her left hand. Not the best way to do it, but she managed to close the messenger window.

Now she needed to check Weiss's buses, or rather her bus stop. Yet for that she required her adress, which she didn't have. This first wall might be the worst. Who could have that sort of information, and how to get it, was the better question.

She gasped as a realization hit her. School, which means Ruby could get it for her. Possibly. Hopefully.

She reached towards her phone, this time being cautious of her hurting right hand. She blinked as she saw there is one unread message. Her brain rebooting as she remembered that it was what woke her up in the first place. She shrugged, might as well answer whoever it was, Pyrrha or Ruby.

Once she unlocked the phone, she turned pale and her eyes grew big in shock.

Weiss.

Thousands of possibilities appeared inside her brain, one worse than the other. She felt cold sweat cover her body, with one deep breath she opened the message.

_Weiss: I'll give you the answer to your question tomorrow._

Yang blinked at that. From all these possibilities that brewed inside her brain, she didn't expect this. Although considering her interactions with the girl so far, she should throw out of the window any sort of expectations or logic, at least her own logic.

_Yang: What's wrong? Is something going on?_

She typed the message and even without thinking sent it. She didn't want for her brain to start second guessing her decision, even if she already regretted doing it once today, it's how she rolled through life. The reply came almost immediately.

_Weiss: I won't tell you. I can't tell you._

She bit her lower lip as she read the response. This wasn't good, not because she was curious, although perhaps small part of that was just this. Mostly because this meant something very serious.

_Y: Are you okay? Just answer me this, with no details._

Even while typing this question, she already knew the answer to that. Still, it's not something she should just assume.

_W: No, I'm not. I'm sorry Yang for worrying you. Please trust me, if what you told me is true and you're my friend then trust me. I'll give you your answer tomorrow morning, I'll visit like always. Unless you don't want me to._

She let out a sigh at that, resting her head against the chair. This got even more mysterious now. Actually, maybe it got less mysterious. Before she wasn't sure what was the motivation behind this girl's odd behaviour, but now? Now she understood. Something is going on, or something happened perhaps? The first option was disgusting because it meant she actively was under some kind of pressure, she assumed a bad one. The first? The first was terrifying, because what kind of thing could have happened that still had an effect on her.

The second option also had plenty of different circumstances to it. Time was most important, if it was something that happened just now, it meant that it didn't actually had to be that bad. It could, sure, but didn't have to. If it was something that happened some time ago? Year or two ago? And it still affected her? This meant it had to be bad.

_Y: Of course I want you to visit, especially since my question still stands._

She typed back, not wanting to make the girl wait too long for the answer. Especially since apparently she still had a chance?

That made her smile, while the previous bits of informations made her worried, this small fact made her happy. Even if Weiss said no, she didn't hate her, she just had to learn to treat the girl in a specific manner till she learns what bothers that white haired sorceress, to avoid using the word witch. She chuckled at that, the memory of thinking she was a witch. How foolish of her.

Now to message Ruby and...

...And her phone rang, as it showed Pyrrha's number. She rolled her eyes at that, pushing the answer button. "Hey Pyrrha, what's up?"

"Just calling to see if everything is alright, since you've been missing today."

"I've been fine, just felt a bit sick, and then I hurt my hand, hopefully I just strained something and not broke anything." Yang looked at her right hand as she spoke.

"Oh my, I hope everything is alright, was it an accident?"

"Kind of, you know how I am, trying to push myself even if I'm not feeling too well." She smirked, such a confusing, smoke and mirror answer... At least Yang wanted to give herself credit for thinking that up.

"That's true. Also do you by any chance know how to figure skate?"

"I... Yeah, sure Pyrrha, it's a skill just there next to ice sculpting and cake baking."

"You know how to make Ice sculptures?"

"I was being sarcastic."

"Oh I see... So that's a no?"

"That's a no." Yang had to keep herself from snickering. "Why do you ask? Looking for a partner?"

"Oh no no, just the local sports center is having some ice oriented competition, one of them is figure skating. It's not really a competition as much as just for the sake of promotion and fundraising. They asked us if we had anyone who's interested in competing in it. I also have a bunch of tickets for free if you'd like to go and see it."

"I... I'll pass, I have plenty of other things to do than watch people dance on ice."

"If you change your mind, I doubt I'll manage to give them all out. It's next week on saturday."

"I'll keep that in mind." She couldn't help but to wonder why out of all ice related sports, they opted for figure skating. Weren't there like some olympic competitions that involve racing and other exciting things? She shrugged.

"So everything alright with you?"

"Positive, I should be around tomorrow, if not, that means I'm not getting better, either my sickness or my hand, and I'm at the doctor. In that case I'll keep you updated."

"Promise?"

"Promise." She smiled at that, and then the genuine smile shifted to an impish grin. "So how's your Jaune dating going? Kissed him already?"

"I...Something came up! I have to go! Glad you're feeling alright, bye!"

Click

That made her laugh out loud, oh how easy it was, sometimes too easy. Once the laugh subsided, she took a deep breath. Now to send Ruby a message.

_Yang: Hey Rubes, I'm feeling better. Say, could you tell me where Weiss lives? Her home address. If you don't know, can you get it for me? I'll explain later._

She nodded to herself as she pushed the send message button. This will hopefully work and she'll solve one mystery before tonight. Now what to do, what to do. It was still at least few hours till anyone was home. Well, if you're bored and you have internet, that meant only one thing. Cats.

oooOOOooo

A hundred cat pictures and a few dozens cat videos later, Yang was studying the map of her hometown. Ruby sent her the address of Weiss, luckly with no question, although those would come later for sure. Still, for now she had to find her house. Sure, it seemed creepy, but she didn't do it for stalking purposes, just to ease her curiosity and worries. Actually this in no way would ease her worries, if anything? Make them worse.

It didn't take her long to find it, and even shorter to locate the nearest bus stop. She squinted her eyes as she looked through the numbers of the buses.

There were at least three buses that went directly from her place to school, two of those stopped nearby her's and Ruby's house. Out of these two was going every fifteen minutes, and the first one, who just went directly to her school, went every twenty minutes. Only one of those three was running with rare frequency similar to what Weiss was saying.

This meant that she is unaware, or she's lying. Still, a good lie, since she can always blame it on being unaware. The question was this, was Weiss stupid, or just acting stupid. Which going back, put a question mark on the entire rain thing and being unaware of the weather.

Point was, she was a very sly devil, or a very silly girl and Yang wasn't sure which of those she wanted to be the reality.

Her little scouting was interrupted by her phone vibrating to inform that there was a new message. She rolled her eyes at that, how popular she became today. She wondered who it could be. Was it Weiss with another way to confuse her, or Ruby to ask her what's going on. Perhaps Ren or Pyrrha with another question if she was alright.

"Dad?" She frowned as the word escaped her lips. This was never a good omen. She opened the message and read it, letting a sigh of relief. Luckly it wasn't anything serious, just him not being present for dinner. Which in itself was annoying, but still better than him getting hurt or something like that.

This also meant she had to prepare something to eat... Or not. An idea appeared in her mind, and she decided to go with it. She once more found Ruby's number.

_Yang: Dad won't be around for dinner, since I'm not feeling at my best, how about we order some pizza?_

It amused her how little time she had to wait for response, as it came almost immediately.

_Ruby: Sounds great! Just no pineapple and don't make it too spicy! Last time I burnt my soul on your choice of topping._

Yang rolled her eyes, it wasn't her fault she liked her food with a bit of personality.

_Y: Yes, yes, but don't count on any olives either, I hate those._

With their plans for dinner settled, all she had to do is wait for the right moment to order it so that it came at around the same time her sister was back home.

oooOOOooo

"Hey sis, how was school?" Yang asked as she greeted her younger sibling at the entrance, taking her backpack for the girl as she took off her coat.

"Booooring, is food here? I'm starving!" The redhead hung her coat and looked at her sister.

"Mmhm, in the living room. Thought we'd just watch something and enjoy it, since dad isn't here." She shrugged and placed the backpack on the ground.

"Oh and I know why Weiss didn't came this morning, she said she was late for her bus. Which adds up since she was also late for the first class, everyone was so surprised hah! It really annoyed her." Ruby snickered at that. Yang grinned, although it was a forced grin since she had to play along. She knew the truth.

"Happens to the best, Rubes. I bet the teacher didn't even blink an eye to be mad at her, since she had to understand it was a mistake." The blonde nodded.

"Hey Yang? What was that coat and an umbrella doing at the entrance this morning?" That sudden question made her feel that cold heat creep up her back. She took a deep breath.

"R-Right, it was for Weiss. You know, it was raining yesterday and she came here all in her normal clothes, so I thought that in case she makes another stupid stunt like that, that I could give her something to protect herself from rain." She turned around so that Ruby couldn't see her troubled face, and moved towards the living room. "Now come on, if I'd want us to eat cold pizza, I would order it sooner and just wait for you to come home."

"Oh! Right, food! Just gonna wash my hands!" The younger girl ran up the stairs and towards the bathroom. Yang on the other hand moved towards the living room, a deep sigh escaping her lips.

This was a close one, she completely forgot about the coat and umbrella. Luckly Weiss helped her out, even if by accident.

"I'm back! So what you got us?" The redhead entered the room and eyed the big box on the short glass table in front of the couch.

Yang smirked and leaned forward to open the box. "Sausage, ham, mushrooms and some peppers. Nothing fancy." She shrugged and moved to take a slice.

Her sister was soon to join her, both on the couch and with another slice for herself. "I'd eat anything right now! Well, unless pineapple or your spicey hell of a food."

"It happened once Rubes, sheesh, you'll keep reminding me of it for the rest of my life." The blonde smirked at that memory. It was a similar situation to this one, yet Yang didn't discuss what pizza to get with her sister, so she got something she'd usually get for herself. Which consistent of... Very spicy topping. The poor redhead had to fight through it with a bucket of water since she was hungry and didn't want to wait for another pizza to arrive.

"Never again, never." The younger girl shook her head. "So why did you want Weiss's address?" Ruby asked as she bit into her slice.

"Felt kinda bad that she has only one bus, I thought I'd try and help her find some better connection or something. Not saying she's dumb, just you know, sometimes you see one thing that works and you don't care to look for an alternative." The blonde shrugged. It was partially true.

"Mmm... Makes sense I guess." The younger girl shrugged.

"So how was your day?" Yang asked, knowing well that this would keep the other girl talking for the most of their time together, which was fine for her. She could use some distraction from today.

oooOOOooo

Each and every time Yang promised to herself that she won't approach her own computer as if it was challenging her. Each and every time she failed. She knew that it wasn't the machine itself that did all of this to her, but nevertheless, it allowed for it to happen.

Still, here she was, looking at her friend list on her screen. One name in particular standing out. Blake.

She wasn't really sure how to go about this. Act like nothing happened? Make a scene? The first option felt like a more pleasant one, especially considering that she didn't have the mental strength today to carry any kind of argument. Especially an online one, where they would most likely exchange big blocks of text, each being crafted over a long time, and each had to be studied in order to reply. It's where the strength of your argument and phrases you use mattered, not emotions like in real life. Expresion, tone of voice and all that jazz.

She opened the chat box and decide to type her message.

_Yang: Hey Blake, everything is alright._

She wondered how long will she wait for a reply. A moment, some minutes, or an hour. This was perhaps the worst of Blake's traits, which was especially noticeable like this. She acted like a cat, always walking her own way, approaching you only when she felt like it. Still the idea of Blake with cat ears seemed amusing. Even if it was silly, people with animal ears.

She didn't have to wait too long for reply, which surprised her a tiny bit. It never was that easy.

_Blake: I was worried, you didn't give any sign for a few days._

_Y: Just been busy. Besides we don't really talk much about anything, so I thought I'd just nudge you when I'd have anything to say. Or wait for you to do the same._

As if that ever happens, she desperately wanted to type, yet stopped herself since she decided to not cause any kind of drama between them, at least not right now, not today.

_B: Oh, alright. If it's what you want. Don't hesitate to do that nudging if you feel like talking._

_Y: I won't, don't worry._

She sighed, this was so frustrating. Why did every girl she ever got interested in was frustrating like this. It's like the only normal girl in her life was Ruby so far, and just these two facts almost enabled her to date her own sister... Almost. If it wasn't gross and stuff.

Since she knew this ended her conversation with Blake, all she really had to do is just wait till bedtime, then try to sleep worrying about tomorrow... And see what Weiss will tell her.

oooOOOooo

Yang sometimes wasn't sure who fooled who. Did life fool her, or did she fool life. This thought came from a simple realization that things never happened as she predicted them to happen. This was supposed to be a long night filled with thoughts, doubts and self accusations, she was prepared for it, she knew that sleep wouldn't come to her up till early in the morning where sheer exhaustion would get her.

But no, instead she had little issues falling asleep. Maybe a bit of fumbling in bed more than usual, maybe. That's a big maybe. That was kind of frustrating. Not the fact she managed to sleep properly, oh no, that was a blessing. It's the idea that she could never predict things correctly.

Then people wonder why she prefers to just approach things head on. It's because nothing else worked for her.

So here she was, thinking about these sort of things as she did her morning routine. Stretches, cold shower, more stretches and jog. At least today wasn't raining. Was this a sign that everything would be fine, or was weather not as prophetic as she hoped it to be. Or maybe not, that meant every time it rained, something bad would happen.

When did life get so complicated. It wasn't even this convoluted when Blake went away. Sure, it sucked, it hurt and it was horrible, but it was simple kind of suckage, pain and horribleness.

Yang's answer came as she turned around the last corner on her little exercise trip, there she saw the white haired girl. It all started once she arrived in her life.

"Hey Weiss, finally it decided to stop raining huh?" Yang approached the younger girl with a wave and a smile, no reason to bring up yesterday, at least not yet. There was plenty of time for that later.

"Hello, indeed, I'm grateful for that. I dislike rain, snow is better to cope with." The girl offered her own polite smile.

"Not when you try to run, especially if it's the first day of snow and nobody had a chance to shovel it." She replied, moving towards the door to open it and invite the other girl inside.

"I assume you're right, I more meant that once it snows on you, it's easier to just shake it off instead of having to wait for your clothes to dry off." Weiss nodded and followed the blonde inside.

"Righto, figured you meant that, still thought I'd give my thoughts on snow." She snickered. "Anyway, just take a seat and I'll grab a quick shower, should be down in a..." She started to walk, and had to pause, both her sentence and her attempts to move up the stairs as she felt a small hand grasp her wrist.

"Yang, before you go... Can we not talk about yesterday?" Once she looked behind, she saw the white haired girl looking to the side, a troubled expression on her face.

"I... Of course, but does that mean you..." Yang paused at that, she felt her hopes for today wanish on an instant. Did Weiss change her mind?

As if reading her mind, the Schnee shook her head. "I will give you the answer, and we'll talk about... Things related to that. I just meant the... Other stuff." The girl cleared her throat.

Yang blinked at first, only to smile. "Yeah, sure. Weiss?"

"Y-Yes?" The girl looked unsure, as if just talking around the subject was unsettling for her.

"Whatever your answer is, I was, am and still will be your friend. So I trust you, alright? If you don't want to talk about it, I won't pressure you." Her smile continued to be present, an attempt to make the other girl feel better, even if by a tiny bit.

Either that, or just her words, had to ease the Schnee's mind, as she sighed softly and smiled. "Alright, go take your shower." The girl released her wrist and with one last glance moved towards the kitchen.

Yang shook her head as she went upstairs. This girl will cut years off her life with this kind of attitude. If anything, Yang wanted to avoid that, she liked her blonde hair, not sure how gray would look on her.

Now that the girl was here, she was filled with anticipation. What was her answer? And she said she wanted to discuss things around it? What could that mean. Did it mean she wants to say yes? And discuss how this entire thing would work.

These thoughts filled her mind as she was in the shower cabin, and never in her life did she feel compelled to leave a warm shower like she did right now. As soon as she was done with it, she hoped out of it and dressed herself.

Yet she didn't leave the bathroom just yet, not that she couldn't or had anything to do. She didn't want to. Fear grasped her heart and made it difficult to reach towards the doorknob.

What happens now? She says yes, they go on a date and what? She will live with this enigma of a girl? What's troubling her, and will it affect their relationship? What about Blake? Should she tell her its over? Should she ignore it and just pretend like it's over?

What if she says no? Will her eyes stop haunting her once she knows that she has no chance with the girl. Will it be another pain filled moment of her life? Will it stack together with sorrow over Blake. Will she be able to move on after that.

Doubts. Doubts entered her mind and paralyzed her.

She clenched her jaw, she had to replace fear with something. Something that had more power, like anger. Anger was always a good alternative to clear her mind of any doubts and fears.

She went too far, and got too deep into this to have doubts now. Whatever happens, she will deal with it like she always had through her entire life, head on. That's how she was, and if that's how she will go out? It will be in a blaze, not pitter out like a coward. Even if just emotionally.

With that she nodded and left the bathroom, heading downstairs, her conflicted mind got distracted as she smelled... Something. Toasts?

She entered the kitchen only to see two plates with breakfast on them. One was already half eaten by the white haired girl, while the other one still had a pair of toasts idly waiting for someone, presumably herself.

"You... Made these?" Yang raised a brow as she entered the kitchen.

The younger girl looked to the side for a moment, avoiding to look at the older girl, and nodded. "I thought I'd do something productive instead of just sitting and waiting, and since you already allowed me to use your kitchen last time, I thought I'd do at least this much."

"It's alright, I thought I'd get some cereal today but..." She shrugged and grabbed a piece of toast and crunched into it.

"Oh I see, I apologize I didn't know." The girl bowed her head, to which Yang waved her hands.

"No, no, it's fine, really! No big deal hah. Thank you." She felt awkward whenever Weiss did her polite routine and took it a bit too far. It also made her feel older for some reason. Perhaps since everyone hit her in the head with the idea of respecting your elderly, and then people start respecting you and you feel old... Yang couldn't help but wonder if it was her brain that worked in this weird way, or was everyone having silly thoughts like this from time to time.

"Yang? Do you... Mind if we talk about your question now." Weiss's words brought the blonde back from her weird train of thoughts.

She nodded. "Of course, I'm still waiting for your answer." She focused her gaze on the white haired girl before her. She felt curious and anxious, almost like a sentence was being passed and she wasn't sure if she will be found guilty or not... Not that Yang knew how that feel, she just imagined it had to feel this way.

"I... Well, I never really dated a girl before." The younger girl grew timid, as she looked down at the plate, her cheeks gaining a faint hint of pink to it.

"Oh..." Was Yang's first reaction. "So you're not interested huh?" She looked at the half eaten piece of toast in her hand. Weiss's words already making her lose apetite.

"I... No Yang, I never said that. Just please take my words at face value." The girl's response made Yang tilt her head.

"Alright, so you never dated a girl. You'll have to do a follow up on that if I'm not to assume the outcome myself, Weiss." She tried to be diplomatic, but couldn't help to feel a tiny bit frustrated. It was a word game, and the playground was her heart. Not the best place to linger or stall for time.

"Yes, of course. Just please be aware this isn't a topic I'm very comfortable with." It sounded more like an apology for Yang's ears.

"Dating girls?" She tilted her head.

"Just dating." Came a short answer.

Yang sighed softly and nodded. "Alright Weiss, take your time."

"Yes well, it's odd to be courted so early into knowing someone. Yet I'm... I'm willing to try it. But..."

The Schnee was interrupted by Yang's reaction to her words. "Really?!" The blonde asked as a grin appeared on her face.

"But!" Weiss squinted her eyes as she sent a cold glare towards her. Yang smiled sheepishly and shrugged, remaining quiet and allowing for the younger girl to continue.

"I'm not sure why I am giving this a chance. I like you, don't get me wrong Yang. You have your issues like anyone, but I can see past your flaws. Still, it's early into our relationship as I said, which makes me wonder why I wish to agree. The chances are I feel lonely, and I'd accept even if Nora asked me out. In which case I want you to be aware of this, I'm... lately my life is complicated. If you're willing to still go out with me after what I said..." Weiss paused and looked up at the Blonde.

Yang had a thoughtful expression on her face, as she mulled over her words. So it's like a test thingy to see if it sticks. Really, while this girl made such a big deal out of it, any kind of relationship... Well, a dating relationship, had this process to go through. Since you might like someone, but once you get intimate? You never know if it'll stick.

"Of course, still am eager to take you out." Yang nodded with a grin.

The younger girl cleared her throat. "There's also... There's also the issue of yesterday. If things work out between us, you'll have to be aware that... That I'm not well. You'll have to go through with it together with me, if you agree. I don't wish to make you unhappy, yet you asked so I thought I'd offer you the full package up front, even if it sounds like a business transaction at this point." The younger girl let out a sad sigh. "I'm sorry Yang, for taking out any sort of emotional and romantic angle out of this."

The blonde couldn't help but laugh at that, perhaps not the best reaction since the other girl seemed... Disturbed by it. "You put up the logical part of it upfront, because you wish to be honest. We can deal with that now, and later just enjoy whatever grows out of this garden. If you ask me, I think thats perfectly fine." She shrugged, still wearing a big grin on her face.

And then there was silence. Yang went back to eating her toasts, which was hard considering her face was frozen in a big smile, yet it wasn't the most annoying hardship she faced past these few days.

"So..." Weiss looked up at the other girl as she started to say.

"Mmhm? So what?" Yang raised a brow and tilted her head.

"Doesn't a date require that, a specific date and a place that you'll take me?" It was the younger girl's time to raise her own brow.

The blonde blinked at that. Crap, she completely forgot about that part. Great move on her side, she wanted to groan at herself, but that would just show her lack of plan.

"I assume you'll take me to somewhere like a movie?" Weiss inquired further, perhaps to help her out a bit, since her face had to at least initially showcase her troubled expression.

This of course wasn't good, since Weiss expected this, and it would make the entire thing seem... Shallow? Simple was a better word. If anything, Weiss didn't deserve simple. Still she didn't have any other alternative... Actually she did.

"Weiss? Do you like figure skating?" Yang smirked, not being able to contain her smugness at how she found a way out of this tricky situation.

"Figure skating?" The younger girl tilted her head.

"Well yeah. I like physical exercise and if anything any kind of gymnastics take a lot of that, trust me, and figure skating did seem like a very refined way of doing that. Which brought me to a conclusion that we both might enjoy it. Sure, for different reasons, but still." Also that's the only alternative she had.

"Figure skating..." Weiss repeated that word, as if dumbfound. "I... Well, I never expected such a proposition from you. Very well, when... When will you want to take me out?"

"Next saturday? I mean not this saturday, the one next week." Yang nodded.

"Oooh..." Weiss looked towards the entrance to the kitchen and at the stairs, something that the blonde couldn't help but raise her brow at. "In that case you'll have to ask your sister for permission."

"Excuse me?" Why would she need her sister's permission to take someone out? Especially since she was the younger of them two.

"Because at that weekend I was to stay over at your place. Starting from friday after school, through saturday and sunday, and till monday where we will go to school together and depart afterwards." The girl nodded as she explained.

"Oooh... uh, I'll see what I can do. You don't mind right? It would be just a single evening. And you'd have still friday and sunday to hang out with my sis." She offered with a smile.

"I don't mind, but like I said, I promised to Ruby first, as such it's in her hands if she will allow for this. I won't pick favorites between... " She paused and took a deep breath. "Between my friends." She finished, although speaking the last part slowly.

"Alright, I'm sure I'll convince Rubes, so we can already say that it's a date." Yang grinned. She did it, she finally did it. She had a date.

A date with the girl with pale blue eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bit of a challenge. Hopefully you can agree with how I portrayed Yang and Weiss in this one, or at least understand why I decided to go with this sort of behaviour.
> 
> So Yang acts with anger, something she's aware and tries to utilize, even if more often than not it makes things... Difficult for her. Together with her direct approach. While Weiss has more of a chess personality. I know it might be stereotypical to think that, but it's not like rwby characters weren't based on these simple models, later (successfully or not) expanded upon.
> 
> Last thing in regards of this chapter is pacing. I hope that I didn't rush through the issue that occured in this chapter. It's weird for me since with this new 8k+ words per chapter, and not my old 2-3k+ words, I'm struggling to not make things seems as if they were... Rushed, like an issue occurs and is immediately solved.
> 
> Oh and more puzzle pieces about Weiss! But I guess most people figured out what little was revealed, or was anything even revealed? Is this even a mystery? I mean people already just think it's her dad being evil. Which might be true, or I might just play around that to surprise you with something else! ... Or just tease at something else so you think it's something else, but then I'll surprise hit you with the dad plot! HellTurkey uses confuse!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please share your thoughts, especially if you liked or disliked something in this chapter (or with the story). It helps me and I just like interacting with you all! As well as reading your reactions (positive or negative) is a reward on its own.


	5. It all began at friday...

"Ruby, you always complain that you don't get enough sleep. You have two days in week to try and catch up with that lost sleep, and you waste it on... This." Yang commented as she entered the living room.

 

On the couch, and in front of the tv was her sister, who turned around to face her. "Yang, we had this discussion plenty of times. Saturday is the only time in the week where I can enjoy my shows!"

 

"Cartoons, Rubes. You wake up this early to watch cartoons." Yang rolled her eyes and gave a shrug, joining her sister on the couch.

 

"I enjoy them for different reasons as I grow up. They are very multidimensional." Ruby's face turned a sophisticated look as she raised her finger and gave a nod.

 

Yang's brow raised slightly at that. "Did Weiss teach you these words?"

 

"No! ... Maybe." There was a short pause before the final answer came. "Yes..."

 

The blonde snickered at that. "Figured."

 

"Hey! She says it's important I have a rich vocabulary." The younger of the two crossed her arms.

 

"I'm sure she does ... Can I take your attention away from your cartoons?" Yang's playful smile disappeared, and it wasn't hard for the redhead to notice that, and give what her sister requested, her full attention.

 

"Yeah, what's going on?" Ruby tilted her head to the side, curiously peering at her sister.

 

"Well, I asked Weiss out, and she agreed." A different kind of smile appeared on her lips. Smaller yet more genuine.

 

The redhead winced at that. "Right, Yang? I... Kinda didn't tell you this, but something happened with Weiss yesterday." Ruby let out a sigh.

 

"Happened? Is she alright? She didn't have an accident right?" She sat straight up, her initial shock surprised even her, but it didn't turn her attention away from the issue at hand. Something happening to her future date.

 

"No, no! Nothing like that. Just... So Jaune is trying to hit on her, for... Well, for a while now. She always blows him away. Just a bit of a context for you. Yesterday when he was doing his another attempt... Cardin pushed him at her." Ruby paused and looked away, her expression troubled.

 

Yang kept her composure, not letting any kind of assumptions cloud her mind, at least for now. She patiently awaited for her sister to continue. "Go on."

 

"They tumbled onto the ground, with Jaune on top of her. You know, normally it would be awkward, someone in her position would get angry and annoyed, both at Jaune and Cardin... But this time it was different." Once more the redhead paused, as her head turned to look at the blonde.

 

Yang inhaled sharply through her nose. She already knew where this was going, but she allowed for her sister to finish the full story. She nodded, letting her know to continue.

 

"She freaked out. I mean, she really did. They had to call a teacher, who couldn't calm her down so they called for the nurse and our school psychologist. The latter managed to calm her down enough so that the nurse could give her something to... To calm her down further I guess." The girl let out a sad sigh.

 

"Ouch, that explains why she wasn't online yesterday." She was a tiny bit worried when she didn't see her online, but decided that perhaps friday was some special day where she didn't have time. Something she spent with her family or something along these lines. Maybe some additional courses she does or something. You never know with people like her.

 

"Yeah, well... I managed to talk with her later but she told me everything was fine, and she just doesn't like being touched. Which I guess isn't that odd, but her reaction was... Yang? I was scared seeing her like that. It was like seeing a frightened animal, cornered and hurt, and I couldn't do anything to help her." Sadness clouded the younger girl's features.

 

She decided to do what any older sister would, and wrapped an arm around the other girl, pulling her into a hug. "That's alright sis, I'm sure you're helping plenty by being her friend. No need to expect yourself to be able to handle situations like these." She smiled down at her.

 

"I guess... Yang? Are you sure you want to date Weiss?" Ruby's expression hardened as she looked up at her.

 

"Eh? What's on your mind?" Yang frowned at her sister's words.

 

"I mean, she seems... She has some problems she doesn't want to talk about. It makes her act this way. I mean, I'm not saying you will do this intentionally, but what if you hurt her? And in return that will hurt you and it will just make the entire situation between you girls just... Complicated and awkward." Ruby looked to the side at that, her expression once more softening as a hint of sadness twinkled in her silver eyes.

 

"Rubes, don't worry. Up till now I treated her like glass, and I'm not about to change my attitude. I'm... Aware she has an issue and I still decided to go with it. If something bad happens I'll just talk it out with her, worst case scenario? We just go back to being friends. Trust me, she already talked to me that it might be difficult." The blonde grinned, hoping to infect her sister with a bit of her own good mood.

 

It did had some effect, as the worry was dispelled from the redhead's face, a small smile painting her lips. "Alright, I trust you'll know what to do, Yang."

 

"Speaking of which, I had a question for you. You... Uh, you won't mind if I take her out next saturday? I know she will be here from friday evening till monday morning, but she told me I have to ask you for permission. Since you asked her first to come over." She released her sister from the hug and smiled sheepishly as she explained.

 

"Aw... I guess not, I mean you won't take her for the entire day. Also won't this be awkward? Like, you gonna take her out on a date, and then basically go back to the same place with her?" Ruby asked, once more curiosity filling her eyes.

 

"Erh, maybe? But I didn't plan it around her being here. It's just that the thing I wanted to invite her to is at that day. She told me about coming over after I invited her so..." She shrugged.

 

"Alright, just making sure. So what's that place you want to take her to? I thought you'd take her to see a movie or something."

 

She cleared her throat. "Well... Figure skating." She said and looked to the side.

 

"Figure skating." Ruby repeated in disbelief. "Why? Is she... I mean, does she like that? I thought you hate this type of sports." The girl raised her brow.

 

"I do, but it's still sports, and I can enjoy it for something else then the competitive part. I just wanted to invite her somewhere... original, not your typical dinner slash movie date." She shrugged.

 

Her younger sister giggled. "That's alright, sounds like a well thought out plan. Like I said, I don't have issues with you stealing her for a few hours." Ruby smiled.

 

"Thanks sis." She smiled back at her.

 

Now to wait a whole week.

 

oooOOOooo

 

"Hey you two, afraid we'll be dining alone." Yang opened the door and greeted the two younger girls with a grin.

 

"Aw, dad won't be around? But I wanted him to meet Weiss properly!" Ruby pouted as she went in, taking off her backpack.

 

"He said he'll be extra sure to be tomorrow all day, so plenty of time for that." The blonde chuckled.

 

"Thank you for having me over." Weiss having a moment decided to greet the blonde. She settled a small bag next to herself, as she joined with Ruby in undressing from her own coat.

 

"It's not like you're being here for the first time Weiss." She wanted to reach towards the white haired girl's bag, but stopped mid gesture. Remembering about her weird quirks, she looked up at the Schnee. Their eyes crossed, and she saw the girl give her a small nod, which was enough for her to grab the bag.

 

"I'll take your stuff to Ruby's room. You two get refreshed and all that, I'll make sure the food is ready." Yang thumbed at the stairs behind her as she spoke.

 

"We're not having pizza?" The pure disappointment in her younger sister's voice made her eyes roll.

 

"We had that last week, Rubes. I made something myself this time, besides, we wouldn't want to dine our guest with anything but home made cooking." she nodded.

 

"I guess, I just thought that the anticipation of having Weiss over would make you too lazy to cook." The younger of the two sisters smirked.

 

"Anticipation?" The Schnee raised a brow as her eyes wandered from Ruby to Yang.

 

"Duh! Yang was all giddy to have you over, and I thought I was excited, you should see her yesterday!" The silver eyes girl snickered.

 

"I was not giddy! I was just happy to have Weiss over." The blonde squinted her eyes.

 

"It's... Nice to be expected." The white haired girl offered another polite smile, as she tried to sound as diplomatic as she could.

 

Yang facepalmed and sent a glare towards her younger sister thought the gaps in her fingers. "I still have one hand free to strangle you, so you better be out of my reach."

 

Ruby smiled nervously at that, as if not sure if her sister was joking or not. "Right! I'll uh, go refresh myself before the meal!" She rushed up the stairs and disappeared after the first corner.

 

She sighed to herself and looked at her guest. "I apologize for Ruby and for making things... Awkward. I'll take your bag to her room." She nodded for the girl to follow.

 

"It's alright, while it might sound weird, It's... Nice to see you two act this way, since I know it's all in jest." The white haired girl giggled as she followed the older girl.

 

"I don't know, one of these days I might really strangle her if she continues to be a brat." She squinted her eyes as she moved past the bathroom, her voice increasing in volume as if to make sure her sister could hear her.

 

"We both know you wouldn't." Weiss had to caught up to what Yang was doing, as she lowered her own voice in case Ruby was indeed listening in.

 

She let out a tired sigh. "Of course not, I love her like nothing else on this planet, I'd cut my own arm before I even think about hurting Ruby in anyway." She shook her head.

 

"She's lucky to have a sister like you." The white haired girl's previous, diplomatic smile was replaced with a genuine one. Still, Yang couldn't help but notice it was a bit... Off. Still, she didn't want to make things anymore awkward then her sister made with her previous teasing, and she just shrugged it off. She did accept the fact that this girl was an enigma to her.

 

"What makes you say that? I just told her I'd strangle her, doesn't seem like the best thing you could do." She snickered, trying to lighten up the mood, it was getting a bit too serious, better to pop that balloon before Ruby does it in some uncontrollable way.

 

"Just... It's just nice seeing you two care for one another. I mean, she's teasing you because she cares, and you do the same. I'm sure that half of the things she told me about you were mostly exaggerated as well, but trust me when I tell you that she has you in very high regard." She tilted her head as she listened to the younger girl talk.

 

She had a way to put things in very... awkward light. While in some matters she was a secret drown in the deepest of shadows, in other matters she spoke openly, perhaps too openly. "I guess you and your... was it sister or brother you have?"

 

"Both." Weiss answered, although the sudden shift in topic towards her side of the family did make her previous mood disappear.

 

"Yeah, so you three aren't too hot, huh?" She moved her head to not look at the girl directly, but still be able to see her reaction.

 

"Hot?" Weiss raised her brow.

 

"Yeah, you know. You three aren't as... Tight? I mean, not like me and Ruby." She shook her head. So hard to explain such a simple concept.

 

Weiss clenched her jaw and remained silent for a moment, after which she provided the most simple of answers. "No."

 

Yang knew when to cut a topic, and instead she opened the door as they got to her sister's room. "So this is the place you'll live in for the next three days." She whistled as she saw the interior. "Ruby sure did tidy things up."

 

"She did?" Weiss pushed her head to look into the room of her schoolmate.

 

"Yep, normally you'd need a machete to get through here. Guess we both are happy to have you over huh?" She grinned and winked down at the other girl.

 

Weiss looked away for a moment, only to glance at The blonde again, this time with a smile.

 

And for once? Yang could see only happiness behind that expression. Behind that pair of pale blue eyes.

 

oooOOOooo

 

"So how do you like it?" Yang grinned, it was her best, at least what she considered she could prepare that tasted the best.

 

"Tastes good! I still think pizza would be better though." Ruby nodded as she continued with her food.

 

"One day you'll live by yourself and you'll miss my cooking." Yang squinted her eyes as she eyed her younger sister.

 

"Maybe, but till then? Pizza over everything!" Ruby poked her tongue and grinned.

 

"What about you, Weiss? Enjoying the food?" She turned her attention away from the redhead, and looked over the silent girl.

 

"It has an intense flavour..." She began, slowly munching the food as if she was doing a taste test.

 

"...Is that bad?" Yang raised a brow, not sure how to understand her words.

 

"I don't really enjoy it when the flavour is too intense." Weiss explained what she meant.

 

That of course made Yang's mood collapse on itself. Here she thought that she could impress the girl with something.

 

"I didn't mean I dislike it, Yang. I think it's a meal I'm able to enjoy for the first time in a very long time." She smiled. While initially that cheered her up, it didn't take her long to feel suspicious over her words. Was the girl just being polite after she got disappointed?

 

"Wait, you don't enjoy the food you have at home?" Being worried over impressing her made her not notice at first the obvious thing about Weiss's statement. She wasn't starved at home, right?

 

"My father enjoys his meals to be very... To have a very intense flavour. Mostly spicy or sweet and salty, and the school food is... Bland, like the extreme opposite." The white haired girl put on her polite smile as she explained the situation to the two girls.

 

"Is that why you didn't ate breakfast at your own place?" Ruby asked.

 

"I... Yes, yes that's the reason." The Schnee nodded a few times.

 

Yang wanted to ask something, but decided against it. This didn't seem like a very difficult reason. Why didn't she say that previously? Or was she just being overly suspicious?

 

"Why not have a different meal than your dad?" The redhead once more asked the obvious question.

 

"Because... I would eat alone then. That's not something I want. Since everyone doesn't mind the food that our head chef prepares for our father." The Schnee shrugged.

 

She couldn't help but wince at her words. "That's awful."

 

"It is!" Ruby agreed with her as she nodded. "If I had to endure Yang's pizza toppings for each and every meal, I'd rather eat grass."

 

Yang rolled her eyes, but she understood what her sister was trying to say. "I hope you at least enjoy meals at our place? Breakfasts you started having and... This." She smiled, a bit more gentle smile, at least she tried for it to be that way.

 

"I... Sadly I do." Weiss sighed deeply.

 

"Sadly?" Both sister asked in unison.

 

"I got used to... Not enjoy the act of eating. To just endure it till I felt that I am no longer hungry. Now it's just harder. Besides, this won't last forever." She shrugged, and shook her head. "I apologize I didn't mean to say anything bad by that. If anything? I appreciate the meals here, since they are nice enough to make me enjoy them. Sadly it has its negative effects." She finished with a shrug.

 

"You could have meals at our house? We won't mind, right Yang?" Ruby smiled as she looked between the two other girls.

 

"I appriciate that, Ruby, but it's not neccesary. You deem this as a solution to an issue, but this isn't an issue. It's just that my life is different." Weiss smiled sadly.

 

"But..." The redhead wanted to say something, but was stopped.

 

"Sis, let it go. Weiss doesn't want to, and trying to change something by force isn't a good change." She looked away from Ruby and smiled at the white haired girl. "Just know that you can come here and enjoy meals with us whenever you want, Weiss."

 

"Thank you Yang, I just want to let you two know that I really appreciate your hospitality."

 

With that they resumed and actually focused on their eating, as none of them wished to eat the dish cold.

 

oooOOOooo

 

Yang didn't really want to intrude on her sister's time with Weiss, but once Ruby announced her desire to make the Schnee girl learn how to play her favorite online game? Ho'boy was Yang for being in the first row to see how that would end up.

 

So after asking if she could hang out with them for the evening, and getting a shrug and a nod, she joined them inside her sister's room. Of course she didn't want interfere with the situation, so while the two younger girls were sitting at the computer, she opted to just lay on the bed and observe.

 

"Come on Weiss! It was twenty minutes, how long will you take to just make a character." Ruby whined as she headbanged her own desk. While she was entertained by her sister's moaning and whining, she had to agree that the Schnee girl took a great amount of time to customize her character.

 

"Ruby, you asked me to try this game out, and I'm doing it. I refuse to play something that will be aesthetically subpar." Weiss retorted back at her friend.

 

"Yes, but what does it matter? I mean, nobody will care how you look in the game. It's about how you play." The girl waved her hand at the screen.

 

"Perhaps, but it's not important how you look, but if it's visible that you put effort into it, meaning that you care. Same goes in real life, outside the realm of digital worlds." The white haired girl nodded.

 

"Ugh, you and your comebacks at whatever I say." The redhead pouted and crossed her arms.

 

"I explained that to you as well, Ruby, if you're doing something, be prepared to defend it, otherwise there's no use in doing it." The girl raised her finger as if to solidify her point.

 

At that Yang tuned out from their conversation as a thought settled inside her head. The reason wasn't that she was bored, far from it. It was that something occurred to her, a thought.

 

Weiss said it's important to keep an appearance to show that you basically care about how you look, and she couldn't help but wonder about her scar. It was clear that it was the solution behind everything, that is to discover how that scar was obtained would reveal what's wrong with the girl.

 

Yet this puzzle piece couldn't be ignored. Was she not trying to cover that thing up to make some kind of statement? Or was the girl simply not that shallow. Was there a meaning behind the fact she showed that thing off.

 

Of course she knew it wasn't easy to cover something like that up, but people do try. Long hair and a haircut to cover eyes, some big glasses, anything to minimize the visibility. Yet Weiss didn't seem bothered by it all.

 

Question was, did it hold any meaning, or was she just overthinking things. She shook her head and focused once more on the two girls at the computer.

 

"Weiss are you sure? It's one of the more convoluted classes." Ruby said in a worried tone of voice.

 

"I appreciate the concern, but it's available from the start, which means they had to predict that this, while difficult, is approachable by people like me who never played this game before." The Schnee girl argued once more.

 

"I swear Weiss, you're so stubborn." The redhead sighed in defeat.

 

"No less than you... Or your sister." At that the white haired girl looked behind to gaze at her laying on the bed, only for Ruby to follow.

 

She decided to put on a fake, big smile and wave at them. "Hello."

 

"Yes, hello Yang." Weiss smiled, a bit amused at that, before turning her attention back at Ruby. "Now will you let me enjoy this experience on my own, or will you try to handheld me and thus limit both me and my enjoyment." The girl leaned back and crossed her arms, clearly not wanting to proceed further in her character creation before the redhead gave her a definitive answer.

 

"It's not like that, Weiss. I just... I just want you to enjoy the game." Ruby sighed. "I'm sorry, fine, play as you wish. I'll try not to control you, unless I see you're doing something bad." She offered a weak smile to the other girl.

 

Weiss smiled back and nodded. "Thank you, now let's begin this weird, new adventure of mine."

 

Yang had to wonder if this is how the relationship between Weiss and Ruby worked like on a daily basis. Her sister being overprotective, and Weiss simply wanting to be... Well, normal? Or not hand held at least.

 

This made her feel a bit better, as she learned more about the dynamic working between her sister and the Schnee girl. This had nothing to do with her weird fascination with said girl, more like your standard big sister worries.

 

As time passed nothing interesting happened, nothing outside of Ruby guiding the other girl in the game, her rebelling now or then and claiming she could do things her own way, and Ruby trying to persuade her that she couldn't.

 

At some point she had to fall asleep, for how long she wasn't sure, but it was Ruby's voice that woke her up.

 

"H-How!" Disbelief and shock, outside of raising her voice which the girl rarely did.

 

"I'm not sure what you mean, Ruby. How I defeated him?" Weiss raised her brow as she looked at her friend.

 

"That's not possible on your level! Not without a full party that is." The redhead eyed the screen as if accusing the game itself on some kind of conspiracy.

 

"I just did what you told me, I avoided the orange and red rings on the ground, kept my distance and tried to use the abilities that removed the blue bar to stun him." It was Weiss's time to be confused, as she wasn't sure why Ruby was so confused.

 

"Weiss, this is your first time playing the game, I know people who play it properly for a long time that could have issues with doing it alone at your level."

 

"Ruby, I'm not sure what to tell you. I memorized your instruction about the differences between the clones and phantasms, I picked a set of weapons that I thought would be the best for how I plan to play the character, and I carefully read each and every ability description, together with memorization of which button activates what. I thought it's how you play games like this." Yang tilted her head as she heard the white haired girl grow defensive about her well doing in the game that Ruby introduced her to.

 

"Hey sis, what's the big fuss about." She decided to get some of her younger sibling's attention to hopefully not make them fight or something over a game... And doing good in it.

 

"Well... Weiss is a genius." Ruby explained in a simple manner before throwing her arms in a helpless manner. "I'll go grab myself a drink, you two want anything?" She asked as she looked between the other two girls.

 

"Pass." The blonde raised her arm.

 

"I... While I shouldn't indulge too much in such drinks, I wouldn't mind if you brought me some more of that yellowish soda that you shared with me earlier." The Schnee girl smiled at her school mate.

 

"Hey no need to excuse yourself, you're here to have fun! Besides, we need to celebrate your victory." The redhead grinned as she exited the room.

 

"So a genius huh?" Yang smirked as she observed the younger girl.

 

"It's just a stupid game." The girl shrugged.

 

"Don't say that out loud near Ruby, she loves that game." She rolled onto her back to observe the ceiling.

 

"I know, I wished to perform at my best not to disappoint her. Although the more I think about it, the more I suspect she thought I'd underperform. At least she's more polite about it." That last addition made Yang raise her brow.

 

"What do you mean?" She turned her head to the side to eye the girl. She saw her jump a bit and muttering something under her breath, at least her lips moved as she didn't look directly at her.

 

Weiss shook her head. "It's nothing important." She smiled and finally dared to look at her.

 

Before Yang could say anything, Ruby came back. "Two glasses of fine gaming beverage! I even found some straws!"

 

"Straws?" Weiss raised her brow as she glanced over at the girl and her drinks.

 

"Yep! I knew I put a package in a weird place, and sure enough it was behind the cereals!" She grinned as she settled back onto her chair and placed the two glasses on the desk.

 

"I don't think I remember the last time I drank anything from a straw." The Schnee girl frowned as she observed the drink.

 

"It's fun to drink from a straw, but if you won't like it feel free to take it out." Ruby nodded. "Now, a toast for your amazing performance!" Ruby raised her glass.

 

"You're being silly, Ruby." Weiss smiled as she raised her glass to gently clunk it against that of Ruby.

 

The rest of the evening and early night was spent like that and while it was entertaining, Yang decided to excuse herself at some point and headed to bed.

 

oooOOOooo

 

Thirst, Yang felt thirsty. She groaned as she turned around in her bed, trying to fall back to sleep. Nothing, and the thing just kept spinning inside her head, the more annoyed she got, the more she thought about it, and the more annoying this issue became.

 

She groaned as she decided to sit up and glanced over at the clock. One in the morning, might as well grab a glass of water. She sighed as she felt the cold air around her body. Her shorts and shirt she used for sleeping did nothing to protect her from the difference of her warm blankets and the cold night air.

 

She left her room and moved down the stairs, her eyes adapted to the darkness enough that she didn't need any sort of light to not accidentally fall and make noise. What surprised her was that she saw her dad's coat, which meant that there was a high possibility of him keeping his word of being around to meet The Schnee girl. Something she doubted he'd keep over the pretense of some work related excuse.

 

The second surprise came when she entered the kitchen and was meet with equally surprised Weiss.

 

"Yang?" She asked quietly. She sat at one of the chairs with a glass of water in front of her.

 

"Hey Weiss, thirst woke you up as well?" She smiled, she didn't mind to have the girl all for herself to chat with, not that she wanted to steal her from Ruby, but... Still, she did ask her out for a reason, right?

 

"I... Not really. I can't sleep, so I decided that I didn't want to wake Ruby up and decided to sit it out till I'm tired enough to fall asleep." As the girl spoke, she didn't look up to look at Yang. Was there guilt in her eyes?

 

"Is Rubes snoring too much? Or something else?" Yang raised a brow as she moved to get herself some water as well and join the girl. While her first instinct was to offer something to the girl, that could wait, as she wanted to know if there was an issue with her guests well being.

 

"No, no, just... I'm not used to sleeping this way." The girl smiled sheepishly and shrugged.

 

"We prepared the mattress together, did we forgot about something?" Yang was confused as she tilted her head. They could always add extra pillow or something.

 

"I just don't really... I can't sleep that way. On a mattress, but I didn't want to tell Ruby because I didn't want of her to think that I'm... Acting like a spoiled princess." The white haired girl let out a sad sigh as she looked to the side.

 

Yang winced at that. "You're being teased about that at school?" The only response was a nod from the younger girl.

 

"I'm sorry Yang." Weiss suddenly shook her head as she apologized.

 

"Eh? What for?" Was her brain slow due to just waking up? Did she miss something? Why was Weiss suddenly apologizing.

 

"I don't mean to sound so negative about everything. Whenever I talk about something related to myself, all that comes up is... This. It's why I dislike talking about my family for example. I'm not trying to seek pity. I know that this, all of this, is making me stronger, and I'll endure it till I have to." As she finished, she put on a brave smile, something she must have learned from Ruby.

 

"Yeah, but what if you'll turn out strong but cold inside? Like an ice block." Yang wasn't sure where that came from, as her brain didn't really process that sentence before she spoke it out, still it did came out of her mouth, so it had to be her speaking.

 

Weiss opened her mouth to say something back, but it felt as if she hung up, as if her brain computer stopped responding and failed to reboot. Soon she closed her mouth and just looked to the side. "I'm fine, I don't need anyone's pity." As Yang wanted to say something, she cut the blonde as she added. "Even if I appreciate the support. I'm just tired." At that she closed her eyes.

 

Yang used that occasion to drink her water. In times like this, at least with her sister or Pyrrha or some other close friend, she'd offer a hug, a pat on the shoulder, anything so that the other person felt that they aren't alone in the world, that there's another human being physically present. Yet this was not the case, as she didn't want for the other girl to have another... Panic attack?

 

"I can solve that issue at least." She said as she stood up. "Wait here." She left the confused Schnee girl and went upstairs towards her room.

 

Once inside, she grabbed one pillow, setting the second one from one side to be more at the middle. She then opened one of the lowest drawers she had and extracted a thick woolen blanket and lastly her phone. With that in her arms, she moved down once more, yet instead of going to the kitchen, she settle the things in the living room on the couch.

 

Once that was done, she moved to the kitchen. "Since you can't sleep on the mattress, you can take my bed. Tomorrow we'll think of a different solution, but we both don't want to wake up Ruby, right?"

 

She saw the girl wanting to protest, but she just raised her hand to stop her. "I'll sleep in the living room either you use my offer or not, so if you don't, you'll be guilty of me sleeping on a couch for nothing. Yes, Its blackmailing you, you'll have to live with it." Yang grinned as she saw the annoyance on Weiss's face.

 

"Now if you excuse me, I'll try to catch some sleep!" Yang waved as she turned around and moved towards the living room. Truth me told she was getting tired. She heard the girl leave the kitchen, yet she moved upstairs, most likely to sleep as well. Although she wasn't sure which option would she choose, her room or the mattress in Ruby's room.

 

Yang settled down as she undid the blanket and placed the pillow on one end of the couch. She set the alarm in her phone and curled up as comfortably as she could. This wasn't anything new, not that she often slept like this. Yet sometimes she stayed at her friends place or she had a nap or... Anything really. She was used to it.

 

Weird thoughts started to pour into her mind as she finally settled down to try and fall asleep. Was she being pushy? Again...

 

Sure, she joked about blackmailing the girl, but initially it sounded like a joke, and it was a joke. She wouldn't really get mad if the girl opted for the mattress. Then there was what she herself told Ruby. Forcing someone isn't helping them.

 

Well, it was what it was, no going back. Perhaps it was just a nudge in the right direction, she was their guests and she just wanted for the girl to be comfortable. She can't sleep on a mattress? No problem, her bed is to her disposition, she could just sleep on the couch while Weiss occupies her bed. It's an emergency, tomorrow they can figure it all out, no need to worry her head over this.

 

That seemed to satisfy her mind and heart as she allowed for sleep to catch up with her.

 

oooOOOooo

 

The noise of her phone vibrating against the glass coffee table woke her up, as she reached towards it to turn it off before it could potentially wake anyone up. Ruby slept like a rock unless she heard her own alarm clock... Often not even that could wake her up. She wasn't sure about her dad, since he spent so much time away and he came back when she was asleep only to get up even before her.

 

Also Weiss, which she had no clue about her sleep. She knew that she was being used to a certain way of sleeping, and that made her picky of how she slept. Not intentionally, but still.

 

Yang sat up and stretched. Right, she will have to invade her own room either way, no matter if Weiss is there or not. She forgot to grab her jog outfit and something to change into afterwards.

 

She sighed, there's no going around it. As she stood up and started her journey to grab her outfit from the room. Once under her door, she leaned forward to listen, as if expecting some kind of sound in case Weiss was inside. Nothing, of course. Not that surprising, she didn't expect her to snore or anything.

 

She gently opened the door and peered inside and there she was, sleeping in her bed, no other then the girl with the pale blue eyes.

 

She didn't mean to stare, not like some sparkling creepy weirdo, yet there was something about the girl's expression that made her look a bit longer then she wanted to.

 

When referring to people asleep, we usually think that they are peaceful, unless there's a nightmare that is. Weiss seemed... So neutral in her sleep. Of course she knew that all this peacefulness or smily sleep was bullcrap, even with that in mind, this girl seemed so strange.

 

The only thing she could compare it to is her eating habits she admitted to, just doing even though she didn't enjoy any of it. Was sleep another of these painful experiences for her? Something she knew she had to do, but for another strange reason she couldn't enjoy. Was it because of nightmare or something else?

 

She sneaked into the room and gently opened one of the drawers to extract her clothes, both the jog outfit and some clothes to change later. With that done, she exited the room, hopefully not disturbing the girl's slumber.

 

She let out a sigh as she moved to take her cold morning shower. The more she learned about this girl, the more she worried about her. Still, she wasn't sure what really was going on with her. Was this all because she was a neglected child, sad and alone? Or did something happen to her.

 

This and more haunted her as she went with her morning routine. She thought that Weiss would be awake by the time she was ready to go out to jog, then after she came back, and later while she ate breakfast.

 

Yet she was alone through her saturday morning, as everyone, even her dad, decided to sleep in that day. This of course gave her plenty of time to just sit there and think, and as past showed, that wasn't a very good state of mind for her to have. The worst came when a single thought considering Weiss's personal life occured.

 

What if all this was just in her head, and there wasn't anything drastic going on in the girl's life?

 

oooOOOooo

 

"Hey Yang! Weiss isn't here? I guess she's in the bathroom then?" Ruby raised her brow as she hopped onto the couch.

 

"You missed your cartoons." Yang commented as she pointed at the screen. "And no, she's still asleep."

 

"Uh, shows, and no she isn't, she wasn't in the room when I woke up." Her younger sister thumbed back at the stairs to indicate the place she came from.

 

"Yeah it's uh... She's in my bad." Yang shrugged, not sure how to explain it to the redhead.

 

"I...what? Yang, you two didn't..." Ruby's eyes grew wide.

 

"What? No! Ruby, for goodness sake, no! I slept here on the couch." She rolled her eyes, how did her sister got this crazy idea.

 

Ruby sighed in relief. "Good, so how did all this happen exactly?"

 

"How about I prepare you something to eat and explain everything while you eat hm?" Yang offered as she stood up.

 

"Fine, fine, sheesh." Her younger sibling moved behind her as they relocated to the kitchen.

 

oooOOOooo

 

"Aw really? She could just say something, I don't mind sleeping on the mattress, it's basically as good as a bed anyway." Ruby grimaced as she heard out the entire story of Yang's night encounter with the Schnee.

 

"Rubes, did you miss out the part about her being ashamed about things like that?" She crossed her arms as she looked at her sister in a stern way.

 

"I know I know, I just wish she trusted me a bit. I won't judge her, it's like asking for salt when someone prefers to have their food with less salt, it's not like he'll think you're a worse person because you prefer your food with more salt." Ruby nodded as she finished.

 

"Smooth comparison, Sis, but I think you need to practice that one before approaching Weiss with it." She smirked, only for the redhead to poke her tongue at her.

 

"Dad also seems to enjoy his sleep in." The younger of the two looked towards the staircase.

 

"Good, maybe he'll rest properly for once. He really needs to slow down." That made her sigh. Her dad really needed to be around a bit more. Still, it was nice he kept his word and stayed for at least one day to meet Weiss properly. Of course that was of a lesser interest to her, she was just happy to have her dad for a bit more than just a passing moment between his ins and outs.

 

"Yang, you know he's just trying to work hard enough to provide for us." Ruby offered a weak smile as she tried to defend her father.

 

"We can do with a little bit less cash if he's around! I'd rather remember my dad in case something happens." Yang frowned.

 

"Don't say that! Nothing will happen." Yang clenched her fist and slammed it against the table, which silenced her sister immediately.

 

"Damn it Rubes, stop living in your dream world. He's a cop, each and every time he leaves the house, we might get a call that he's not coming back. I want to spend time with him before that happens." She gritted her teeth as she observed her sister.

 

Ruby looked to the side as she no longer tried to argue with her, meekly sitting in her chair.

 

"Did I come at a bad time?" Came a sleepy, although concerned voice of Weiss from the kitchen doorway.

 

Both sisters looked up at her, as if understanding they had to act as if nothing big happened, they smiled at her. "Hey Weiss, no, we just ... Disagree on something." Ruby started as her smile disappeared for a split second.

 

"You know how it is with sisters." Yang shrugged as she got up. "Want anything? Actually don't answer, I'll prepare you some breakfast."

 

"I... Right, thank you Yang." Weiss sat down on the chair and give a sigh. "What time is it?"

 

Ruby reached for her phone and checked it. "Mmm... Almost eleven, I never thought you'd be one of those people who sleep in so long at the weekends, Weiss." The redhead smiled at her friend, only to grow confused and worried as she meet a blank stare.

 

"Eleven... In the morning?" The Schnee girl asked in disbelief.

 

"Yes...? Did you have something to do?" Ruby looked between her friend and her sister.

 

Yang shruged as she paused and focused her attention on the Schnee girl.

 

"It's the first time I slept for ten hours. First time in forever I slept more than six hours." The girl sighed and laid her head on the table. "I think I'm getting ill."

 

"You just had a chance to catch up with your sleep, is that bad?" Yang raised her brow.

 

"It's horrible." The Schnee girl responded, to which the blonde couldn't help but to share a look of confusion with her sister. "I'll head to take a shower, if your breakfast could wait till then, I'd appreciate that." The girl raised up and began to walk out of the kitchen.

 

"Uh Weiss you need any help?" Ruby asked, not sure what else to say after the weird exchange.

 

"No Ruby, I'm fine. You explained well what is where last night before we went to bed, I think I'll manage." The white haired girl looked over her shoulder with a smile painted on her lips. "But I appreciate the concern. Just please don't argue again, the worry goes both ways." She looked at Yang after that and offered a playful wink before disappearing.

 

"She... Sure is in a great mood." Ruby commented after a moment of stagnant silence that filled the kitchen.

 

"Think it's because she slept enough?" She raised a brow at her sister's words.

 

"Maybe, I'll go wake Dad up, while I enjoy the idea he'll end up in a good mood like Weiss if he manages to catch up with his sleep, I don't want him to sleep off his entire day off. I want him to meet Weiss properly!" The redhead grinned at that and jumped up from her chair.

 

"Right, I'll make something for him as well while I wait for both of them to get here." She shrugged. What an odd saturday this has been so far.

 

oooOOOooo

 

"Weiss I had to admit that you're having great influence over Ruby so far." Taiyang smiled at the Schnee girl.

 

"Daaaad..." The redhead groaned as she hit her forehead against the table.

 

"I'm just saying! Over this short amount of time she was around you, you managed to surprise your teachers and make them notice an improvement in your grades" The blonde man smiled sheepishly at his daughter.

 

"I appreciate the kind words, mister Xiao Long, but I'm not doing anything more than motivating Ruby to do better. All these grade improvements are her doing." Weiss smiled at the silver eyed girl, making her blush at the compliment.

 

"Ah here you are again with that, I told you Taiyang is enough, or just Tai. No need to make me sound like an old man, I'm still in my prime!" Tai grinned at that.

 

It was Yang's moment to roll her eyes and chime into this conversation. "Sure dad, it's not how old you are, it's how old you feel you are, huh?" She smirked.

 

The man squinted his eyes as he looked over the older of his two daughters. "Are you saying I'm having some kind of midlife crisis?"

 

"Nope, I think you just said it yourself." She crossed her arms as she eyed her father.

 

They both looked at each other as if they were about to start a fight, but instead after a moment they began to laugh. Weiss looked confused at her classmate, to which the redhead just offered a shrug.

 

"I simply don't feel comfortable addressing you this way, mister Xiao Long." Once the laughter of the two blonde figures have died off, The Schnee girl decided to offer in her defense.

 

"I guess there's no going around it, I don't want you to feel uncomfortable just so I could feel a few years younger." Tai offered a smile to ensure the other girl knew he didn't really hold any kind of grudge towards her.

 

Yang observed that with a smile. She noticed that unlike any other encounters between some friends and their parents, Weiss wasn't awkward, shy or nervous. No, she was confident and polite, perfectly capable of not only answering questions, but also of having a normal conversation with her dad. She wasn't sure if it was because of how her dad was, or was it simply that the girl knew how to entertain people in social environment.

 

She knew that the latter was something that often was learned by people in the higher ups, while not always the case, some families still had that kind of ideology going on for them.

 

"I'll excuse myself, have things to do." She still had things to prepare, or rather make sure they'll work out as intended.

 

"What got my sunny little dragon in such a hurry?" Tai moved his attention from Weiss to look at his daughter.

 

"Oh she has a..." Ruby's words were muffled as Yang covered her mouth.

 

"A meeting later today, so I want to call Pyrrha and make sure everything is alright." She saw her sister raise a brow, to which she answered with a frown before releasing her.

 

Hoping that Ruby got her message, she left the kitchen and went upstairs towards her room. After all she had a date to prepare for.

 

A date with the girl with the pale blue eyes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me longer to write this, although in my defense I did release a few things between this and last chapter.
> 
> Not much to say in this one. I'm always anxious to write minor character (By minor I mean characters that don't appear on the screen too often or had small screen presence overall) so writing Tai was a bit strange. Especially since this is a more "modern earth" AU. Same goes for Yang/Ruby dynamics. Still I hope people won't mind if it seems a bit shifted in some different direction. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please do leave a comment/review and tell me what you thought about it! I appriciate any kind of input! Be it positive or critique.


	6. Agreements

"I thought you took the day off, dad." Yang raised a brow as she was moving down the stairs and saw her father preparing to leave.

 

"I did, but that doesn't mean I'll stay all day home. I'm meeting your uncle." The man smiled as he put on his coat.

 

"Uncle Qrow will visit?!" Ruby's head immediately shot from behind the corner, her eyes almost shining with their own light.

 

"I don't think he'll have time to do that, at least today, but in the upcoming days? Who knows." He shrugged with a smile. "I'll tell him you asked if he'd visit, that might convince him." Tai winked at the redhead, who grinned in return.

 

"Thanks dad!" With that her head once more disappeared behind the corner.

 

"Yang I trust you'll keep an eye on these two? Although Weiss doesn't seem like the type to get into trouble, still it won't hurt." Tai turned his attention briefly towards her, and she just shrugged.

 

"Sure dad, like always." She answered dryly. A moment passed as they just looked at each other, before her dad moved towards the door, soon disappearing behind them without anything else being said.

 

She sighed softly, it was like this each and every time. She felt like with each situation like this, with each goodbye she was just a little bit further apart from him.

 

"Did your dad already leave? I hoped to say my goodbye before that." Sudden voice behind her made her mind come back to reality, as she turned around to look at the Schnee girl.

 

"He'll be around... Hopefully, before you leave so not an issue." She forced herself to smile. She wasn't sure if that was the truth, but deep down she hoped it would be.

 

"Oh, that's good. Also Yang? When exactly is our date? You did not provide me with time. While I don't wish to dress up in anything, since you did not mention that earlier, I still would wish to prepare myself in other ways." The white haired girl very gently tilted her head to the side as she awaited the answer.

 

"Two hours before we have to leave, not sure how long you're going to take to get ready." She shrugged. The dressing part was already out of the question, so that's good. She'd feel weird if this girl wore anything more fancy then she already did. She was used to seeing her in the mundane school dress, so anything outside of that seemed... Unique enough.

 

"Very well, I'll spend some time with Ruby then, since I have plenty of time." She offered a small bow before moving back to the room.

 

Yang took one last glance at the door behind her, where her dad left and shrugged. No need to worry her head about it, she had other, more important things to attend today.

 

Speaking of which, now to indulge in the most boring part of it... The waiting game.

 

oooOOOooo

 

"Rubes! We're leaving" Yang yelled and looked up the stairs.

 

"'Kaay!" Came the muffled answer which was most likely an equally loud yell from the redhead.

 

"There, all settled." Yang nodded to Weiss, which raised her brow.

 

"Seems like a very rich way of communicating, just screaming at each other from the opposite sides of the house." The Schnee smirked, to which she just smiled sheepishly.

 

"Hey, it works, besides she's busy with her games." Yang thumbed behind herself as they were about to leave the house.

 

"Perhaps you're right." The white haired girl nodded.

 

Soon the two of them left the house, Yang making sure to lock it behind herself properly.

 

"So where are we expecting the limo?" Weiss's question made her raise a brow as she turned her attention towards the girl in question.

 

"The limo?" She repeated the last bit of her question.

 

"Yes, you took a Schnee on a date, I'd expect nothing less." Yang wasn't sure if the girl was joking or not, while she didn't flail her status around that much, or not at all unless casually mentioning this or that from her everyday life, this was a unique situation, a date.

 

Soon the girl smirked and allowed herself to even giggle. "I'm joking Yang, I'd hope you'd know that by now."

 

She let out a deep sigh. "You gonna make me go gray with jokes like that." She shook her head.

 

"But still, what kind of transportation will we be using?" Weiss asked as they both started to walk.

 

"Feet? It should take us fifteen minutes to get there, just in case we have half an hour till the thing starts, just in case it'll take us longer." She explained with a smile.

 

"How thoughtful of you." Weiss commented with a chuckle.

 

"So did your previous dates order limos or something like that?" Yang inquired, curious about the earlier joke, if it had some fundamentals or was it just the Schnee girl making fun of her own status and what people expected.

 

"It's my first date, Yang, as such I can't answer that question." The girl replied, and she could spot her blushing faintly.

 

"You could tell me that, I didn't expect this sort of pressure on me." She grinned at that, while it wasn't as important to her, it still felt nice to be asking someone... Pure? Was that the correct word?

 

"Pressure?" The white haired girl raised her brow at that.

 

"Well yeah, you know, I need to ensure you had a great time, so you won't dislike the idea of dating and all that. Also so that the next time you'll go on a date you'll have some expectations." She nodded as she explained that to the younger girl.

 

"So if this wasn't my first time, you'd not want me to have a great time? Best time even?" She saw the younger girl smirk, a clear indicator she was teasing.

 

"If that was the case I'd just take you to see a movie and call it a date. Now stop with the teasing, my poor heart won't endure much more." She covered her chest with both hands as she spoke.

 

"I did expect that, remember?" Weiss giggled.

 

"For my heart to give out?" She smirked as she looked at the younger girl.

 

"No, dummy, that you'd just take me to see a movie. I didn't even know there's some ice skating competition going on in the city." The white haired girl moved her arms behind herself as they continued to walk.

 

"It's an amatuer thing. Hope that doesn't disappoint you, also it's a charity thing so whatever is won will go to that, so the competitors will get like a medal and a thank you." She shrugged.

 

"That's not bad, amateurs often give out a very passionate performance since their heart's in it fully and completely, either because they love doing it or they didn't yet get burned out on it." At Weiss's comment, she couldn't help but to glance at the girl. Was she pretending to be interested to not be rude, or was she really looking up to that?

 

The issue is that the closer Yang got to the event itself, the more lame it seemed to her, as if a movie was really a better option. She stopped herself from letting out a sigh, not wanting for the girl to notice that. It was what it was, and there was no going around it, she had to make the best of what she had.

 

"Your father is a very nice person." Weiss's voice brought her back from her thoughts. She blinked as it took her a moment to comprehend what the Schnee girl just said.

 

"Oh, yeah he's a cool guy, just wish he was around more." Yang shrugged.

 

"It's ironic." At Weiss's words Yang couldn't help but look at the younger girl, she saw a dry smile painting the girl's lips.

 

"What do you mean?" She inquired.

 

"Oh nothing, just making an observation. I think you two are lucky to have a dad like that, and yes even if he could be around more." Weiss shrugged adding the last part.

 

"I know, I guess when you're used to something you just wish more and more out of any situation." Yang looked up at the sky, it was clear, which she was happy about. She'd rather enjoy this day without having to worry about rain.

 

"I didn't mean to lecture you Yang, just... Sometimes you need to focus on the positive aspects of things. You know, why bother yourself with the negatives if it won't give you anything." The girl shrugged.

 

"Well aren't we going into very deep topics." She chuckled.

 

"I guess you're right, I apologize. I just wanted to say that your father is a nice man and he deserves a bit of understanding." Weiss offered her a smile, and just seeing the girl's genuine expression made her bright up a bit.

 

She wasn't sure how to feel about it. Her first inclination was to get annoyed. Weiss didn't knew what she did, the girl didn't understand how it felt to be abandoned and then neglected like that, because her dad couldn't get past it to focus on what's there, instead still living in the shadow of the past.

 

But the more that idea spinned inside her brain, the more she thought about Weiss's situation. Sure, she didn't talk about it, but at this point it wasn't hard to piece together the idea that she didn't exactly had a cheerful life around her house. Perhaps she knew what she was talking about.

 

Additionally, while Yang hated to think that you can always be in a worse situation, because it was stupid to say or think that, she could agree that sometimes it's better to appreciate what you had... Or at least try to.

 

"No hard feelings, I'm glad you like my dad. Ruby was super worried he'd cringe you out with his dadisms." Yang grinned at that.

 

"He seemed very playful in his attempts to mimic the younger generation he no longer was part of, yes, but I think it's part of the charm." Weiss offered a warm smile at that.

 

"Just don't tell that to him, please, it'll get into his head that he's hip with the kids or something." She rolled her eyes at that, while she loved him, she would never want to indulge him anymore than he already was with his "cool routine".

 

The Schnee giggled at that. "I won't, I promise." She winked at that, making Yang smile in return.

 

oooOOOooo

 

While Yang appreciated the physical act of it all, she still didn't understand it. There were some pairs and some individuals who did the whole figure skating routine, each to their own music, most of it was classic, although one pair attempted to go to a more... Disco sounding song? She never was good at music stuff, but it sounded funky.

 

Plenty of them did a similar routine yet each time the jury gave different notes and for the love of all things spicy, she couldn't comprehend why. Perhaps she was getting very external with her thoughts, as she felt being nudged by the younger girl. "Hm?" She looked down at her.

 

"You don't seem to be enjoying yourself." Weiss whispered loud enough so that she could be heard over the music.

 

"I just don't get it, it's competitive, but I don't get how they are being scored. It all seems so random." She sighed and shook her head.

 

She saw the younger girl frown thoughtfully. "Mmm... Alright, lean down and we can go through the next one together." She offered with a smile.

 

"Go through it together?" She raised a brow.

 

"Yes, I'll explain to you the next few competitors so maybe you'll understand it, at least a tiny bit more." Weiss encouraged her to move her head lower with a finger gesture.

 

She shrugged and did just that.

 

"Good, the general idea is that they are being judged over how much they want to show, and how much they successfully show. So they might attempt a very risky show, but if it's complicated they might get less notes because of them making a mistake." The Schnee started explaining in the short break between the performances.

 

"The second thing you need to know is how much they are involved in the music, how much of their body is trying to follow the rhythm." The girl continued and Yang just nodded with a thoughtful frown.

 

"So it's about the flow and then risk and reward kind of thing?" She asked, trying to summarize it in a more simple manner for herself.

 

"Something like that, I guess it would be easier to explain this to Ruby via that video game she showed me." Weiss giggled.

 

"How so?" She raised her brow at that.

 

"Oh it felt similar to what you just said, the flow thing and risk and reward behaviour. Anyway, the next contestant will start now, so I'll go through it with you." The Schnee girl smiled.

 

"Mmm... Alright." Yang decided to humor the girl and try to pay attention, perhaps this wasn't as random as she thought. Well, that she already knew, it was just hard to decipher on her own.

 

"See? The music is a slow, classical piece. She moves around slowly and while her upper body tries to invoke the melody and move accordingly, her skates change position so she won't lose balance. But she needs to remember that her leg movement also has to stick to a certain rhythm." Weiss explained as the performer started her routine.

 

Yang squinted her eyes, perhaps she wanted to believe she understood, or this girl had some magical powers but... Unlike the previous people? She could kind of see that.

 

"She won't get a full score, not anymore, since she didn't do a full spin, she started at a different angle then she landed, meaning she made a mistake. She's also not really risking by doing anything bold, it's a typical routine, while she keeps to the rhythm, she won't really get any high scores, especially since that mistake was done." The explanation continued, and Yang couldn't help but tilt her head.

 

It continued like that, Weiss noticed very minor errors and pointed them out to her, and she indeed agreed that it was what happened. She wouldn't pay attention to it if it was just her watching, but Weiss had an excellent eye to details like that. Skate going a bit too far away, spin being too short, the body movement being stiff, the legs moving in a different rhythm than the music. It all continued with the next few competitors.

 

Embarrassingly? Yang started to get it. At some point Weiss went silent, and at first she didn't even notice that, since she was so focused on the next few competitors and their routine. While doing so, she focused on their movement, on the music and the potential errors, or bold moves as Weiss called them, to judge how well they were doing.

 

And the further towards the end, the more accurate she become... Well, not that accurate, but at least she could tell if someone did good or bad, and for a first timer? She called that a success.

 

Somewhere towards the end Weiss giggled as she nudged her. "So, did it help? Did I manage to make this date a bit more enjoyable for you?" As she looked down at the Schnee girl, she saw her wink. It was... Odd, to see her this playful.

 

At the same time? She wasn't sure what she expected. A shy, nervous girl? A cold and closed person? Or a normal human being like herself, who just wanted for her to have fun.

 

"Yeah, thanks." She smiled back at her. "Although I do feel like I was supposed to entertain you, not the other way around." She followed with a sheepish smile as she rubbed her neck.

 

"Yang, while I appreciate it and I assume you're half joking, I think you need to stop expecting things. Just look at the bright side of whatever before you." The girl shrugged with a smile.

 

"I think you spent too much time with my sister, she's infecting you with that positive outlook of hers." She squinted her eyes as she looked at Weiss.

 

The girl in question just shrugged. "Perhaps, but there's wisdom in such simplicity. I simply opted to follow it and see where it takes me." Weiss looked towards the ice rink still smiling. "Sometimes it's not bad to admit you were wrong, especially if the outcome makes you happier." She added, although her words were much more quieter than before, making Yang wonder if they were still targeted at her, or was the girl just talking to herself.

 

She decided not to inquire further. Soon the entire thing was over, there was a ceremony in which the money was offered to the charity representative, medals were given and some speeches were made. Soon they were walking out of the big hall, Yang feeling a bit more sophisticated after learning how to properly indulge in sports like this.

 

"Where shall we dine?" Weiss's question made her pause. Dine? Oh crap, she forgot about that part. She knew that taking her for some pizza or fast food was out of question, but fancy stuff was also a no-no.

 

"Or... Are we just heading home?" Weiss must have seen her struggle once more with the topic at hand as she continued with the additional question.

 

Yang shook her head. "I'm not sure if you'll like the idea, but how about a sandwich bar?" She offered with a smile.

 

"A... sandwich bar?" The girl blinked in surprise and tilted her head curiously.

 

"Or a sandwich restaurant, I don't know how you'd call it. I call them sandwich bars. Yeah, basically a place where they make a sandwich for you with stuff you want. Nothing much, but better than going for a burger or other greasy stuff. At least it's what I choose to believe." She added with a snicker.

 

"I'm intrigued, very well." Weiss nodded. "Is it far away?" She looked at the blonde.

 

"Naw, well, not far from here, but it will give us some additional distance to our trip back home." Yang looked at the sky, it was getting dark, and by the time they were done with their food it would be completely dark.

 

"I don't mind, I rarely have reason to go out for walks." The Schnee shrugged, and once more she wasn't sure if the younger girl was just playing along to not be rude, or was she being honest.

 

"We'll cut a shortcut through the park when going back, so it won't be that long actually." Yang nodded at that. She didn't want to walk around when it's too late. "So while we already know how I was doing, how did you enjoy the show?" Yang smiled down at the white haired girl.

 

"I enjoyed it. It really makes me feel warm when I see all these people doing something for free to help raise money, and there was a lot of audience members, which meant they could gather a lot of funds." There was something magical in the way Weiss talked about it, as if she was mesmerized by such acts of charity and compassion.

 

"Uh huh, and the show itself?" Yang inquired further.

 

"Mmm... It was like I said earlier, they had a lot of heart and passion. Sure, it wasn't all perfect or good, but I just enjoyed them attempt to do their best. They knew it was for show and nothing else, so they tried to give their best, even try to break their limits. Some succeed, some failed, but it was enjoyable to see them perform." She smiled as she listened to the girl, it was so... Odd. She was used to a one short sentence whenever she asked someone, yet here she was, getting a big explanation on why this girl enjoyed something. She wondered if Weiss rambled about things she disliked like this as well.

 

"You could teach Ruby talking like that, whenever I ask her if she liked something all she does is say she either did or didn't." She chuckled.

 

"She doesn't." Weiss response made her tilt her head.

 

"What do you mean?" She asked, not sure what the girl exactly meant.

 

"Ruby can talk plenty, even more than necessary, but that requires her to care about the topic at hand. Ask her about her enjoyment of guns or her games, and she will never, excuse my rude statement, shut up. Still it's what is so endearing about her." The Schnee smiled as she talked about the redhead.

 

"You mean if she doesn't offer a response longer than a yes or a no, it means she didn't really care?" She raised her brow at that.

 

"It's a bit more complex, if she says yes, she most likely did find some enjoyment, I'm just saying that if she really likes something? She will ramble for quite a long time about it, often going in circles." The Schnee giggled at that.

 

"I guess you're right." Yang rubbed the back of her head. It was odd to understand some aspect of her own sister that she knew since forever from someone who, in comparison, was a stranger to both of them. Still, looking back at things? It made sense what the girl explained.

 

"No need to worry, it's always darkest under the lantern." Weiss offered a smile, and while Yang smiled back at her, she couldn't stop wondering back to her first theory, was this girl a witch that could read her mind?

 

"How far till your sandwich bar?" Yang looked around at the question.

 

"Mmm... A few minutes and we should be there. Getting hungry?" She looked down at the blue eyed girl.

 

"A tiny bit, you two spoiled me to actually look forward to certain meals." The girl offered a sheepish smile of her own as she shrugged her arms.

 

"Hey, nothing bad about that, right? Focus on the good part of stuff and all that." She grinned, only to receive a giggle in response.

 

"I guess I earned that." Weiss nodded with a smile.

 

oooOOOooo

 

It was an odd hour for people to visit places like this, so it wasn't really occupied. Most people just ordered their stuff and took it with them, which Yang considered a good thing, since she hated crowds, especially in food places. If she was alone, she'd take stuff with her as well.

 

"Hello, how can I help you two." A young girl, most likely Yang age or somewhere around that approached them from the other side, a professional smile on her face as she patiently waited.

 

She looked down at Weiss, who seemed confused at everything before her, and she looked at the "sandwich artist" as they were called. "We'll think what we want to order and call you, sounds good?"

 

"Of course, take your time." She offered another of her smiles and moved away, not to seem like she's leaning over their shoulders. A nice gesture.

 

"So Weiss, I guess this is your first time here. Basically see these up there? It's what you can order your sandwich with. You pick what type of bread you want, you pick what you want the sandwich to be with, later you can add some additions, like cheese on it, since it's gonna be a heated one, so the cheese will melt. After that you pick what vegetables you want, what sauce and finally the seasoning." Yang carefully explained everything and while it wasn't the most appropriate thing to do, showed the girl around with her finger pointing whenever she talked about something.

 

The Schnee girl nodded, as she tried to carefully memorize each and every step of the sandwich ordering. "It seems... complex for a sandwich." She finally commented.

 

"Maybe, but it's what makes these a bit different than your home ones, least the typical sandwiches you'd do at home." Yang grinned at that, while she didn't eat out a lot, she did enjoy these sort of places the most.

 

"I guess, I think I know what i want, so I'm ready to order." Weiss smiled up at her.

 

She nodded. "Alright, excuse me! Miss? We're ready to place our orders!"

 

With that said they placed their orders, it went smoothly, since Yang knew what to say to get her favorite, and while Weiss was a bit awkward with her order, she was descriptive enough so that the girl preparing their meals knew exactly what to do and which ingredients to use.

 

Since they were eating at the bar, they decided to order a drink with their meals. While Yang opted for some green tea, she was surprised that Weiss picked coffee. Yet only once they got to the table, did she nudge her about it.

 

"You drink coffee?" Yang raised her brow as she sat in front of the other girl.

 

"Yes, I actually prefer it to tea, but from what I assume nobody at your house drinks it, so I didn't want to ask. Tea is perfectly fine, but if I have a choice? I prefer coffee." Weiss smiled as she explained, only to look at her food. "This is... Very big, not what I expected."

 

"My dad drinks it, also? That's what she said." Yang grinned at that.

 

"Who did?" The Schnee tilted her head in confusion.

 

"Eh? Oh it means... You know what? Nevermind. Is it too much?" Yang decided to turn the conversation away from her stupid little joke.

 

"No, just for a sandwich it is. And yours even bigger. Will you really eat all that?" The blue eyed girl raised her brow as she eyed the blonde's meal.

 

"Yeah, it's our dinner after all." She shrugged. "Unless you want to go to some other place? I won't get mad if you changed your mind or anything." She eyed the other girl.

 

"At least let me taste it before I have a reason to change my mind, Yang." The girl smirked. "Now let us enjoy." She stated and reached for her food.

 

Yang couldn't help but wonder how big the thing looked in her small hands... And how her words could get interpreted out of context. At that she had to bite into her own sandwich to hide a big smile appearing on her face.

 

They ate in silence, which gave Yang a moment to think about this entire situation, not the food part of it, but the date itself.

 

Of course in moments like this, nothing was more appropriate but to do a comparison to her old experiences. This wasn't an easy task, considering that the context for both was different.

 

With Blake it was friendship that just moved into a relationship territory. They hanged out, enjoyed doing so, even if it was just content silence stuff of doing their own thing. Soon she felt like maybe asking the girl out, she agreed and there it went.

 

They already knew about each other, what they liked and disliked, and as such their dates were just hanging out really. Then again what else is a date if not that?

 

This was different, clearly. She meet a girl who was her sister's... Friend, a new friend, and she immediately got fascinated with her. She wasn't sure why, but it just felt like she was drawn to her. It all started with her eyes.

 

So she asked her out, and here they were. This entire thing felt different. She wasn't sure what Weiss would enjoy, neither in entertainment, nor with the food. She was going in blindly, having to go with assumptions and gut feeling over anything else.

 

The question was, did it feel good, like a new experience, or did it just feel forced?

 

Going back to Blake's dates, it felt like just two people that liked each other hanging out, having fun. This? She wasn't sure.

 

"You have a very firm expression, Yang. Is something on your mind?" Weiss was holding her cup, as her eyes were dead center on her. She felt a shiver run down her spine as she focused on those blue orbs.

 

She shook her head, more to escape that feeling than anything. "No, no. Nothing important." She answered with a smile and finished her food. At the time she did, her tea was already cool enough so it would be drinkable. "So how did you like it?" She asked and looked at the girl curiously.

 

"It was very nice, I never thought that there were places like this. Mostly when I think of such places I have greasy burgers, salty fries and other type of disgusting food in mind. This was... A pleasant surprise. Although I assume that it's a 'from time to time' type of food, and living off of it would not end too well for health." The Schnee ended her speech with a sip. "And the coffee is nice." She added after that.

 

"Speaking of which, while it's a cheesy question to ask, I'm curious, what do you like to do, Weiss?" Yang raised a brow. It was a risky question, but at the same time? Why not being honest about her curiosity.

 

"I'm... Not sure. Up till now I spent my days studying and practicing. It's what occupied my mind most of the time." The girl shrugged.

 

"Really? You don't watch movies? Television? Some shows, funny cat videos? Nothing?" Yang frowned.

 

"I enjoy for music to play in the background when I study, does that count?" Weiss smiled sheepishly. "And I use my laptop to... Well, used it up till now, to do online research and read news. Oh and email of course." The girl nodded.

 

"I don't want to be mean but it sounds very..." Yang paused, as she started to look for an appropriate word.

 

"Stereotypical? A sheltered, rich girl?" Weiss smirked at that.

 

Yang simply shrugged. "I guess."

 

The Schnee sighed. "Perhaps, but I had no one to indulge in any activities with me up till now, as such i simply decided to study, since it's important for my future." She took a sip. "Besides, you think it's stereotypical, but can you tell me what your interests are? Outside of watching television or watching things that entertain you here and now." The girl raised a brow.

 

Yang opened her mouth to answer, but frowned as nothing initially came to her mind. "I like to exercise." She shrugged. Perhaps it wasn't that odd for Weiss to be as she was, a bit more success focused.

 

"I like to sing, as you see our lives aren't that different. I just don't watch television, instead I prepare for my tests and the next day. I think both our ways have their ups and downs." The Schnee smiled as she settled her cup on the plastic tray. "Also I'm done with both my food and my drink, so we may return as soon as you're done, Yang."

 

"Huh? Oh, right." She swung the cup and emptied it. "There, all done." She grinned.

 

Weiss just rolled her eyes. "What a refined way of enjoying your beverage." She mused as she crossed her arms.

 

"Hey! It's effective." Yang's grin remained on her face as she reached to take the other girl's trace. "I'll go throw this out and we're good to go." She smiled and got up. Later they moved outside and just as Yang said earlier, headed towards the local park.

 

Neither of them felt like talking, at least Yang didn't, and seeing how Weiss looked around her surrounding and the sky, she seemed to just enjoy the night time, well not exactly night, but it was as dark as night, so might as well consider it night.

 

"I like when it's dark outside." The girl finally commented. "It just feels nice, and it's beautiful, too." She looked up at her with a warm smile. "Peaceful."

 

Yang mused for a moment at that. "It's still not that late, we can enjoy it if you want? Just sit on a bench and enjoy some late evening air." She offered with a smile.

 

Weiss opened her mouth as if to respond, but closed it without saying anything, a frown on her face. "I'd love to but I'm afraid I did not dress up for such a cold time of the day." She let out a sad sigh.

 

Yang grinned as this was her time to shine, as she swiftly took off her coat and placed it on the girl. The initial, alien feeling made the girl jump, but once she understood what happened, she raised a brow as she looked at her.

 

"See? This way you won't be cold, so shall we?" Yang moved in front of her only to make an arm gesture at the next bench they walked past.

 

"Won't you be cold now?" Weiss raised a brow.

 

"Naw I'll be fine, trust me." She winked and sat down on said bench, patting a spot next to herself.

 

The Schnee girl seemed to mull over arguing some more, but she decided against it as she just took the offered spot. She fixed the offered coat around herself to cover more of her body with it.

 

Yang leaned back against the bench and spread her arms to hook them behind the bench and look up at the sky.

 

"Would you like to hold hands?" She wasn't sure why, but for some reason such simple question could not be properly processed by her brain at the time.

 

"Excuse me?" Yang sat straight up and raised a brow, not sure if she understood correctly.

 

"I understand that I can be difficult with... Intimacy related subjects, especially relating to physical activities, but... If you have nothing against, we could hold hands. Now and perhaps while we go back?" The girl offered with a meek smile, and even in the vague lights of the park street lights that desperately tried to keep this place from being pitch black, she could see Weiss's cheeks grow red.

 

While plenty of thoughts came through her mind, she in no way wanted to tease the girl, since it seemed like a big step for her. She simply offered a warm smile and a nod. "Yeah, whatever you're comfortable with." She said as she slowly moved her own hand to grasp that of Weiss.

 

She felt the younger girl entangle her fingers with hers. The Schnee girl smiled at her for a moment, before relaxing and going back to observing the sky. She decided to do the same, although sky wasn't on her mind, neither were the stars or moon. All that was on her mind was the feeling of the other girl's hand.

 

Her hand felt so soft, which she expected, it was also smaller and felt cold, but that might be just because her own hand was so warm. The girl also held her hand in such a delicate way, it made her almost afraid to move the hand in anyway as to not accidentally break the physical contact they had.

 

That last part made her realize something, as this was the first time the girl allowed herself to be touched, as such while it wasn't much, it did feel a bit special, especially since it was her that proposed it. If it was her way of showing she enjoyed her evening, than it was worth it for Yang.

 

While the moment was pleasant, she knew it was getting late, as such with pained heart she had to take the girl back. "Weiss? I think we should head back now, before it gets too late."

 

"Very well, let's head back." The girl nodded with a smile.

 

They both stood up and continued their way back home, well... Yang's home. It was different now, since they held hands, and while she didn't have her arm around the girl, she still had to move a tiny bit slower to meet the pace of the Schnee girl.

 

"So what got you in such a touchy mood hm?" She looked at Weiss, not really wanting to tease her but genuinely curious about such gesture.

 

"Well it was an enjoyable time I spent with you, so because I am... Satisfied with the date, I thought it's only proper to showcase it in some way." The girl shrugged. "Is... My gesture too forward? Should this be done after a few of these were behind us?" She saw the girl bit her lower lip, and she wasn't sure if she was joking, or was she really worried that holding hands at the first date, or at the end of it, was going too quick.

 

She decided to just bite into the trap if it was just teasing. "It's fine Weiss, this is perfectly fine." She answered with a warm smile.

 

This seemed to calm the girl down, as she nodded with a smile of her own. "I'm glad, I would hate to make this awkward."

 

"You do know that this doesn't have a rule book right? You can do whatever you're comfortable with, that includes both sides being comfortable with it that is." Yang tilted her head to the side as she watched the reaction of the other girl.

 

Weiss just looked to the side and shrugged. "It's... Difficult when there are no set rules." She finally commented.

 

"True but not true. Rules aren't set in stone, so you just make the rules up. Think of it as..." She paused to think of the best way to say it. "Your own limits. Your own limits are the rules. So how much you allow for the other person to do, how much you allow yourself to do, and how fast you'll allow for these things to happen." She finished with a nod.

 

"I... See." The Schnee girl frowned as she nodded slowly.

 

"Also you know that we just had one date, right? So... Nothing really has to come from it, you can just deny me the next one." Yang smiled, although it was a bitter smile as the possibility of denial crossed her mind.

 

"You know I prefer to properly think things over, while I understand it might torment you, it's how I prefer to make my decisions if I can." Weiss offered an apologetic smile.

 

"Yeah I figured." Yang shrugged, she didn't want to make the girl uncomfortable, she already felt like she was walking on eggshells.

 

It was just as Yang said, and once they exited the park it didn't take them long before they were under the front door of her house.

 

"Soo... I guess this officialy ends our date." Yang said as they stopped.

 

"Yes, could you lean down a bit and close your eyes?" Weiss asked and while she tried to maintain a straight face, Yang could see her struggling to hide her embarrassment, mostly due to her face turning red.

 

She smiled and did just that, as she closed her eyes and slowly leaned down. She did and didn't expect what happened next. She did expect a kiss, but not the one that the Schnee delivered. She felt a pair of lips gently brush against her cheek, and after a few second of nothing more, she decided to open her eyes as she moved to stand straight once more.

 

"Thank you for the lovely time." Weiss offered a polite curtsy.

 

Yang didn't try to emulate any sort of fancy gesture, she decided to just be herself as she grinned at that. "You're welcome, now let's head inside." She moved to open the door and invited the girl over, letting her move inside first.

 

"Guess I'll head towards my room so you can tell Ruby all about your new expirience." Yang chuckled.

 

"I... Don't think Ruby is really interested in anything romance related, be it fiction or reality." The Schnee girl shrugged.

 

"Ooh I wouldn't be so sure, I think she's too embarrassed to admit to it." She grinned, remembering her sister's denial.

 

"I see... Perhaps I'll try to indulge her into today's events to see how she reacts." Weiss said thoughtfully.

 

"Good luck! If anything I'll be in my room!" Yang called over her shoulder as she went upstairs.

 

Once inside her room she looked around, not sure what to do with herself. She felt great as she managed to make this a fun time for the younger girl, and not spoil the first date for her. While it was also a new experience for her, it didn't seem bad. It was basic, they just did something together, and hey! She learned to appreciate something new, which was always a plus.

 

She also learned a few things about the girl. After this evaluation she nodded to herself. This was a success.

 

Since she walked plenty today, she decided to opt from the exercise and just headed towards her computer. As she waited for the thing to boot up, she couldn't help but wonder if Weiss would want to date her properly, or would she find some reason to tell her no.

 

Once her computer was fully on, her messenger started to blink, she opened it only to see Blake message her. She rolled her eyes at that, wondering what she wanted.

 

_**Blake:** _ _Hey Yang, you there?_

 

_**B:** _ _Message me when you'll be around._

 

She let out a sigh.

 

_**Yang:** _ _Hey Blake, whats up?_

 

She didn't care anymore, for some reason her fear of the computer and Blake's shallow online presence was gone.

 

_**B:** _ _I was just wondering, do you still love me?_

 

Her eyes went wide as she read the message. Did she? No... No she didn't, because she started to date another girl, she moved on. It was a simple question, but it still made her tense up. She clenched her jaw as she responded.

 

_**Y:** _ _What brought this up?_

 

_**B:** _ _I was just wondering, since we've been talking less and less._

 

She leaned back in her chair, letting out a groan. Of course it was too nice, this day was too nice. Well, there was no going around it. She started to type. She typed a message, only to delete it. She did it again, and once more the message was gone. She repeated the process over and over, not being able to send any sort of message.

 

Yet, in the end she managed to send over something.

 

 _ **Y:**_ _Sure Blake, Still love ya._

 

"Fuck." She slammed her fist against the desk. She leaned forward to hide her head inside her arms. Why couldn't she just say how it was, it's not like she cares. This was wrong, this was so very wrong. She raised herself up, only to see Blake's response.

 

_**B:** _ _Happy to read that, Love you too. Take care now, I have to go. Thanks for getting back at me!_

 

She felt her heart starting to beat at an increased pace. This was bad, but it wasn't an issue right? Blake was far away, and she could maintain the illusion with her. She didn't really care about Blake, she moved on. She just didn't want to hurt the girl. That's right, she just didn't want to hurt the girl, not like that, not just straight up admitting to her dating another girl without breaking up with her in any official way. It was to save some of the pain for Blake.

 

Rationalization, she didn't care, it worked. She let out a deep sigh as she closed the messenger. Once she rested her head against her chair, she heard a voice outside of her room.

 

"Father, that's a ridiculous claim."

 

Yang raised her brow, it didn't sound like Ruby. No, it was Weiss's voice. She stood up and moved closer to the door.

 

"I apologize, but you have to admit that it is ridiculous. It was one of the friends I am visiting, the older sister of my classmate. She invited me to a charity event, and you always talk about the importance of us showing up on things like these. While it was a low profile one, it was still a charity event."

 

Yang frowned as she listened in, it was about today.

 

"Yes, of course father, I understand that it's important. I would never make issues for our family nor our family business with my own childish desires. Although you have to admit it does get ludicrous if me being with anyone, be it male or female, is immediately seen as me dating someone."

 

Yang clenched her teeth, was this a dream? No not a dream, a nightmare. First Blake, now these words coming from Weiss's mouth.

 

"Besides, plenty of people tried to ask me out at school and I rejected them all, as they are inappropriate to court me, considering who I am."

 

She took a deep breath to calm herself. This sounded odd, she decided to approach the girl about it once she was done, to hear her explanation before she assumed anything.

 

"No father, you remember how it ended last time when you tried to provide me with a partner that would fit. Do you really wish this much harm upon me?"

 

Venom, there was venom inside Weiss's voice, and it felt so cold that it made her shiver. This girl, while calm and collected, pleasant and nice, had a darker, colder side to her. And whenever that showed? It was an awful experience, even by just listening to her tone of voice shift so drastically.

 

"An accident, perhaps, but things that happened once, tend to repeat. I agreed on my side of the agreement, I wish that you follow your side, father."

 

It sounded like a bussines proposal, not a chat with her family.

 

"Yes, and a good night to you as well, father."

 

Yang decided that the girl was done with her phone call. She exited her room only to see the Schnee girl sitting on the stairs, looking exhausted. Once she heard her exit the room, she looked around. These pale blue eyes filled with an emotional maelstrom.

 

"Hey Weiss, I... Well, you were loud enough that I heard you talk. Everything alright?" She smiled softly, not sure how to really react to what she just heard.

 

Weiss opened her mouth to respond, but she paused for a moment and just shook her head. "No, it's not. Do you have any coffee? And if so, could I steal some? I could use some more caffeine in my system right now."

 

"Yeah, come on, let's head to the kitchen, Dad drinks that stuff to keep going with little sleep he has." Yang smiled as she started to walk down the stairs, soon followed by the Schnee.

 

The coffee making process was all done in silence, only once Weiss could sit down with a cup down in the kitchen, did she start to talk.

 

"Someone saw us together at the figure skating event, there are plenty of people who wish to get positive attention from my father, as such they spy on things that might be interesting for him to know. Nothing is more interesting than what his family is doing, of course." Weiss sighed.

 

"You have a whole bunch of creeps following you all day to report every little thing?" She raised a brow at that.

 

"No, no, but if they do see me somewhere and I'll be doing something unusual, weird, inappropriate? They will report it." The Schnee shrugged.

 

"I see... What did you tell him?" Yang asked, fear creeping up on her.

 

"He accused me of... Being in a homosexual relationship. It's not something a girl like me should indulge into. While my father pumps some money into the LGBT foundations to keep a face, he isn't exactly fond of the idea that his family could be part of that." Weiss took a tiny sip of the hot drink she prepared for herself earlier.

 

Yang felt her fist clench at that. "Why should he care?"

 

"Because homosexual pairs do not bear fruit. It's important to have a big family, so that the web of connection spreads as wide as possible. People think that it ended with the dark ages and the kings and dynasties, but in reality it still is going on, and going pretty strong." Weiss explained with a dry chuckle.

 

At that she sighed. Did that mean the girl was going to be outed to marry someone else? Was all this just playing along for the sake of not hurting her? "So that means your dad is looking for someone you can marry? To earn these connections?" Yang grimaced at that.

 

"No, me and my father have an agreement. His side of it is that I won't marry until I decide I'm ready to do so." Yang couldn't help but tilt her head. The agreement part, it was just after she discussed some sort of accident. Approaching her about it now could make her just shut up about it even more, so for now? For now she just decided to focus on the more... Shallow issue. The issue of potential relationship.

 

"Sounds rough. Does that mean... I have no chances?" Yang decided to be straight about it, to show that it was the main focus on her mind right now. Although admittedly? It was still important to her.

 

"It means two things. It means that we'll have to keep a low profile. It also means that, if you agree to that new rule? I... I do want to form a relationship with you, Yang." The girl blushed and took a sip.

 

"It's not to spite your own dad, right? Like I'm not just a tool in your rebellious phase?" Yang inquired further, while she wanted to jump in joy, she wanted to make sure this wasn't just some sort of a ploy.

 

"No, since my father already got the news in this form, it was my only worry that I had to think over. He already knows, so I have no other walls blocking me from... Admitting to it. Although for sake of Ruby, I'll say that we start the next school morning I visit. Not to spoil my time together with her. Speaking of which, I'll take my coffee and head to Ruby's room. I hope I'm not being too... Cold about this, but I am feeling a bit unstable after my chat with father, so I'll require some time to regain my composure." The Schnee girl smiled as she stood up, ready to leave.

 

"Hey, Weiss?" Yang called after her, only for the girl to turn around.

 

"Yes, Yang?" She raised a brow.

 

"Thank you, I'll do my best not to disappoint you." She smiled warmly at the girl.

 

Weiss smiled back at her and nodded, after a few seconds resuming her walk up the stairs, careful not to spill her drink.

 

While this was a confusing way to end this day, with Blake, the new puzzle pieces and Weiss suddenly wanting to be in a relationship with her, she decided to just focus on the last part and hope that she'll figure out the rest as time goes on.

 

Afterall she was in a new relationship.

 

And her new girlfriend was no other than the girl with pale blue eyes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First thing I want to say is that I apologize for anyone who actually knows how Figure skating works. I spend like an hour studying the topic, which I admit is way too short to fully grasp the concept, but I thought I have some basic understanding of it, and went with it. I mean, I don’t want to spend too much time on something just so I can use that knowledge on part of one chapter of one of my stories. I do respect my time even if a tiny bit.
> 
> Also someone asked me if there will be something going on romantically with Ruby, and initially I thought i wouldn’t care to do something like that … But after rethinking stuff? I decided to go with it. And it’ll be a crazy idea, because I decided to just go with the crazy in these.
> 
> Lastly, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please do leave a review/comment telling me how much you liked/disliked it. It helps! Really does.


End file.
